Tidal Wave
by Skones
Summary: Arizona is Owen's sister. She leaves her job in New York and comes to work at Seattle Grace, trying to escape the memories that haunted her life in New York... Even though she's not looking for a relationship she meets Callie... AU Calzona. Complete.
1. New Faces, New Places

**Tidal Wave (by The Killers)**

**You say your heart ain't ever been broken**

**You think you know where you're going**

**Tidal wave**

**Tidal wave come rushing over me**

**You say this life has given you nothing**

**You got another think coming**

**Tidal wave**

**Tidal wave come rushing over me**

**A/N: READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT :D**

**Okay, so just to explain a few things... Owen is Arizona's brother and she is coming to work at Seattle Grace hospital. Owen and Christina live together at Christina and Callie's apartment... **

**Most of Arizona's history will get explained in later chapters if I choose to continue this so tell me...**

**Do you want to read more? This was just kind of a random idea but I do want to continue if people are interested...

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter One: New Faces, New Places**

Arizona squinted through the crowd at the bustling airport, looking for that familiar shock of red hair that belonged to her brother. After receiving an offer to head the PEDs department at Seattle Grace Arizona had jumped at the opportunity and practically boarded the next plane to Seattle.

New York Presbyterian had been a fine hospital to work at, but for the last few months the city atmosphere had began to feel suffocating. The city, her apartment, and the cemetery a few miles away from the hospital held too many memories for her. Arizona needed a change and she had come 2,400 miles to fine one.

"Zona!" Arizona turned and a huge smile formed on her lips as the familiar form of Owen Hunt walked quickly towards her.

"Hey big brother," she greeted him teasingly as he wrapped her in a suffocating hug, lifting her off the ground slightly. "Need… Oxygen…" She mumbled jokingly as he put her down.

A smaller woman stood just behind Owen looking decidedly confused and uncomfortable. As Arizona looked questioningly between her brother and the woman beside him, he grinned.

"Zona this is Christina. Christina this is my sister, Arizona Robbins…" He wrapped an arm around Christina's shoulders and Arizona stuck out her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Christina," she said brightly. Christina tentatively shook her outstretched hand, scowling slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Christina mumbled in response.

"So," Owen appeared very amused by Christina's lack of enthusiasm. "Are you ready, I mean have you got your bags? Your going to be staying with Christina and I... I hope that's okay sis…"

"Yeah," Arizona gestured to the two bags beside her. "Are you sure? I'm sure I could find a hotel."

Owen waved her off as he grabbed one of her bags, "At least until you get settled in with your new job and everything you should stay with us."

* * *

Christina fumbled with her keys in the hallway for a few moments as she and Arizona waited for Owen to return with the other bag. From the apartment across the hall came the sound of muffled laughter and a tall brown haired man burst into the hallway, still laughing.

"By Lex," He called over his shoulder. "I'll see you at the hospital in a bit," the man noticed Christina and Arizona standing there eyeing him curiously.

"Hey Yang, whose the blonde?" He flashed Arizona a charming smile but Christina scoffed.

"Back off manwhore… She's Owen's sister, and the new PEDs attending." Arizona's eyes widened at this exchange between the two doctors but he seemed to take in stride.

"Hey," he held up his hands innocently. "I wasn't going to try anything. I'm a changed man remember?. Hi," he turned toward Arizona, "I'm Mark. I work at the hospital too, Head of Plastics."

"Hello Mark, I'm Arizona Robbins…" The blonde said politely. At this moment Owen appeared at the top of the stairs, bringing up the last bag.

"Hey Mark, I see you've met my sister."

"Yeah, she's hot," Arizona's mouth fell open but Owen just laughed. Mark stepped around Christina who was still glaring at him and waved. "I'll see you guys at the hospital later, gotta run…"

Owen noticed Arizona stunned expression and explained as Christina opened the apartment door hurriedly. "He's just like, you'll get used to it… Mark is here a lot because he's Callie's friend. Anyway, he's not that bad."

"Callie…" Arizona was beginning to feel lost in the huge amount of names and faces she had to learn. "Whose Callie?"

"She's our roommate, she an Orthopedic surgeon at the hospital," Owen answered while pushing the door push and gesturing for Arizona to come inside. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's always bit hectic on the first day, remember your first day at New York Pres? You called me in tears after you got home from your first day…"

"That was two years ago, anyway…" Arizona responded indignantly as she followed Christiana into the living room. "I'm head of a department now," She said proudly.

"Sure Zona, but really your just my baby sister…"

"Hey," Arizona punched him lightly on the arm but their conversation was interrupted by Christina's loud yelling.

"Hey Cal!" The brunette yelled, standing outside one of the doors down the hall from the living room. "Our shift starts in an hour, you'd better get up!"

Arizona looked up at Owen with amusement. "She's different…" She said teasingly her blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You just need to get to know her," her big brother responded defensively as he looked adoringly at Christina. Well, as adoringly as Arizona had ever seen her brother look at someone. "She's really great."

Arizona could tell that Christina was something more to Owen. Her brother wasn't one to wear his feeling on his sleeve but she could tell bye the underlying tone of his voice that he was in love. She might just not understand why... I mean Christina was well, different. But if she made Owen, Christina couldn't be that bad, anyway Arizona hated to base her judgments of people off first impressions. It's just Christina made a very bizarre first impression.

"Geez Christina," another brunette stumbled into the hallway, clad only in Pajama bottoms and a large T-shirt. "I have an alarm clock you know," she grumbled as she sleepily brushed some her long dark hair out of her eyes.

"We can't be late today, Owen's sister is here and it's her first day…" Christina jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Arizona who was staring at Callie her mouth open slightly.

Callie's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she glanced down the hall. Her eyes met Arizona's briefly and Arizona offered small smile as she felt a blush creep over her features. Even looking extremely tired and slightly angry, Arizona thought Callie was stunning. She realized she had been staring for a bit too long, and Arizona tried desperately to control the blush she knew was spread across her cheeks. This woman shouldn't have that effect on her... Her brothers probably very straight roommate. G_ood job Arizona. _she thought to herself, _really good job._

"Hey, I'm Callie…" The brunette looked slightly embarrassed by her attire but she continued. "Sorry I didn't know you guys were coming over early I would've gotten up or something…"

Christina smirked, "you sleep like a rock-" At Callie's formidable glare Christina shut up quickly and Callie turned her gaze back to Arizona.

"Do you guys want some breakfast or something? I could make something quickly if you're hungry…"

Arizona opened her mouth but words didn't seem to come easily. "Uhh," she paused nervously.

This was supposed to be her fresh start, she wasn't supposed to be drooling over straight girls on her first day. She was supposed to be a super awesome, cool, collected surgeon. She shouldn't be acting like a teenager. Not even for a really, really hot surgeon, who probably had absolutely no interest in her whatsoever.

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Arizona murmured and Callie nodded and moved into the kitchen.

"Eggs okay?" The blonde nodded as her eyes followed Callie into the kitchen… God she was beautiful.

"Oh, umm yeah. Eggs sound great, thanks…" Following Christina, Arizona sat down in one of the stools surrounding the kitchen counter.

"Oh, Hey Callie," Owen emerged from one of the bedrooms. "Zona, you'll be staying in that room…"

"Super, thanks…" Arizona noted nervously that her new bedroom was right next to Callie's. Great…

* * *

"Dr. Robbins, I see you've already met Dr. Torres and Dr. Hunt…" The Chief greeted Arizona as she met him at the front desk on the PEDs floor.

"Yes sir," Arizona eyed Owen. So the Chief didn't know? "Owen is my brother, and I'm staying with him and Dr. Torres until I can find my own place…"

"Really?" The Chief looked between Arizona's light blonde hair and Owen's distinctive red in confusion but he shook his head. "Well that's great, we're very glad to have you here…" At this his pager began beeping loudly. "Trauma coming in," he murmured and Owen's pager began beeping as well. "I'm sorry Dr. Robbins, I wish I could show you around but…" He glanced around. "Dr. Torres! Could you give Dr. Robbins here a tour of the hospital, I don't think you have another surgery for about an hour and a half?"

"Sure," Callie flashed Arizona a breathtaking grin and Owen wrapped a comforting arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Sorry Zona, I've gotta run. You'll do great," she shoved him away lightly.

"Go on, bro," She grinned. "Go be awesome…" As Owen walked away Arizona turned to Callie, "So, where does this tour start?"

"Here I guess," Callie paused thoughtfully. "Okay, we'll start in the Cafeteria, partly because I need coffee and partly because it's a _very _important place in the hospital… Because… Well because it has the coffee," Callie handed one of the charts she had been holding to the nurse and starting walked down the hallway. "C'mon," she called over her shoulder. "The tour is starting now," Arizona grinned and followed.

* * *

"So, this is the elevator…" Callie gestured around the small space. "Lots of dirty things happen in here, so beware."

Arizona laughed as Callie punched the button for the first floor, "I see. Well I'll be careful then."

"And this…" The brunette spread her arms wide in a mocking attempt at being an enthusiastic tour guide. "Is the lobby, it also has the cafeteria which is our first destination…"

Callie made a beeline for the coffee cart and looked questioningly at Arizona, "you want anything?"

"No thanks. I don't really drink coffee?" Her brown eyes widened in surprise and Callie let out a surprised laugh.

"You don't drink coffee? How do you even function on long shifts…Although," Callie eyed Arizona. "You do seem very perky and, well, energetic even though it's only nine in the morning…"

Arizona blushed, "I just never liked it, that's all…" Was she imagining it, or did she see the brunette's gaze linger just a second too long on her face? The blonde sighed and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as Callie turned back to pay the cashier for her coffee. It was probably just her imagination…

"Okay, so on to the next stop… I guess we'll head up to the ER and stuff," Callie said thoughtfully as she walked back toward the elevator.

The ER was busy as usual, and for the next hour Callie showed Arizona around to all of the different ORs, the Skills Lab, and the General Surgery wing. Arizona thought they might have spent a little longer than necessary in the Ortho department but there the brunette seemed in her element and Arizona could tell by the amounts of cases Callie was being asked to consult on she was very good at her job.

After Callie had retrieved all of her files from the nurses desk in the Ortho department she handed a few to Arizona.

"Here, can you hold these for second? I have to go grab my coffee…"

Arizona nodded and accepted the mass of papers and folders. Flicking through with interested she saw an unfamiliar name heading the top of the charts. _Calliope Torres. _So Callie must be just a nickname, Arizona smiled slightly as Callie returned.

"So, _Calliope, _where to next?"

Callie grabbed the files back and flashed Arizona a grateful smile, making the blonde's heart melt. "The last stop- Wait, what did you call me?"

"Calliope," Arizona answered with a cheerful grin as Callie scowled.

Normally Callie would have corrected someone for using her full name, but she liked the sound of it coming out of the blonde's mouth. She had always thought of it as a rather stupid name but in Arizona's soft murmur it sounded more… Mysterious and almost cool…

"Uh, how did you know my full name? I mean Christina knows, but she also knows that if she were to tell anyone, I would beat her up…."

"The files, your full name is on the label for all of the files…" Arizona shrugged, "If you don't want me to call you that then-"

Callie groaned, "I've tried to get them to change it about fifty times… But it's okay, I mean you can call me Calliope…" The brunette stuttered out.

Arizona smiled, "good. I think it suits you…" She felt Callie's surprised gaze linger on her face for just a bit too long. This time she was sure.

* * *

After finishing up the last leg of their rushed tour Callie had dashed off to surgery, leaving Arizona in the PEDs wing.

It was almost twelve o'clock and Arizona had spent the morning familiarizing herself with the patients. Meeting them, checking through their files, and talking to the other residents. She was happy with her new department, it was much more high-tech than the hospital in New York, but mostly she loved warm, happy air of the PEDs wing here.

At New York where she worked had seemed kind of miserable, almost depressing. But here everything seemed brighter, more welcoming.

Checking her watch Arizona noticed the time and flipped the folder shut. She was supposed to meet Owen in the cafeteria in five minutes...

She wandered in to the Cafeteria, ten minutes later… Callie's tour hadn't been terribly clear and she had been more focused on the brunette beside her than memorizing the ins and outs of the hospital. So, she might have gotten lost on the way to the cafeteria but she was only a few minutes late…

Owen was usually easy to spot in a crowd with his red hair, but searching through the sea of faces in front of her Arizona couldn't find him. Someone did catch her eye though…

Callie waved her over from across the cafeteria and Arizona dropped her tray down on the brunette's table gratefully.

"Owen wanted me to apologize, he got caught up in surgery…"

"Oh, well that's okay… Do you mind?" Arizona gestured to the empty chair across from Callie and brunette smiled.

"Of course not… So," Callie took a bite out of her apple before continuing. "How was your first day?"

"Good, I really like it here, the department, the patients…" Callie watched with something between admiration and amusement as Arizona gushed about her new department. "I think I'm going to like it here…" Arizona finished and smiled shyly at Callie… Definitely…

* * *

**A/N: If you've read any of my other fics then you know I write waaaaay too much angst so yes this story won't be completely happy but it won't be as dark as Pictures of You...**

**Please, please, please tell me what you think... Do you want to read more or should I let it stand as a One-Shot...?**


	2. People Can Surprise You

**A/N: Okay so first off, that you SO MUCH for all of the reviews last chapter, you guys are awesome and I'm glad you all liked it.**

**So, here is the second chapter, and also I will try my hardest not to make this fic angsty... It won't be fluffy happy all the time but I won't make it all dark and depress I promise... (I think)**

**P.S. Lyrics all from a song called All Around Me - By Flyleaf**

**

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Two: People Can Surprise You**

Callie cautiously opened the door to the gallery above OR three. After seeing Arizona's name on the OR board earlier this morning Callie had decided to see her new roommate in action. There was something about Owen's sister that intrigued her. Callie had seen her around the hospital and their apartment over the last few days but company had always surrounded them so they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since Callie had shown Arizona around the hospital.

Since it wasn't a particularly complicated surgery the room was almost empty but the brunette spotted a few familiar faces up in the front row.

"Hey Torres, down here!" Owen motioned with his hand to an empty seat next to him and Christina.

"So, your sister's first surgery huh?" Callie asked, trying to be casual as she searched the OR for Arizona. It was only Arizona's third day at the hospital but after familiarizing herself with the PEDs wing and all of her new patients Arizona had been eager to start surgery.

"Yep, it's a simple bowel repair but Zona was getting really nervous. It being her first surgery as the new head of PEDs and everything, she wanted it to go perfectly," Owen explained with a hint of pride in his voice. "Always the perfectionist," he finished teasingly as he sat up straighter in his chair and peered down into OR. "I think she's starting now…"

Callie quickly turned her gaze to the room below her where a surgeon wearing a pink, butterfly adorned scrub cap, was preparing to begin surgery. Normally Callie thought colorful scrub caps were stupid, she always stuck to the customary dark blue attending's scrub caps but on Arizona, butterflies and bright pink seemed fitting somehow…

"I like her scrub cap," Christina snorted and Owen laughed softly.

"Yeah, Dakota got it for her as a joke the day she graduated med school but she always wore it after that…" Owen's voice trailed off and Christina looked at him curiously.

"Dakota is he-"

"I'll let Arizona tell you that story," he leaned foreword and focused intently on the surgery in front of him as Arizona reached for the scalpel. At Owen's tone and abrupt dismissal of Christina's question, she shot a confused look over his head at Callie but the brunette shook her head… She had no idea who Dakota was.

As Callie focused her attention on the surgery happening below she noticed that Arizona hadn't started yet. Instead the blonde turned around and her blue eyed gaze searched the gallery until they came to rest on Owens face. Callie could clearly see the nervousness in her eyes but Owen grinned down at her encouragingly and gave her a small nod.

Arizona returned the gesture minutely, seeming slightly calmed by her older brother's presence, but as she turned back her startlingly blue eyes found Callie's dark brown ones.

At the blonde's stare Callie could feel a blush spreading across her face and a small smile graced her lips as she looked down at Arizona. Slowly Callie watched as Arizona straightened her shoulders, drew in a deep breath and said in her clear and unfailingly perky tone,

"Ten blade please…"

* * *

"Not bad Zona," Owen wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and a bashful smile appeared on Arizona's face. "You were great in there…"

About halfway through the surgery Christina had gotten a 911 page from Bailey so she had dashed off to answer it but Callie and Owen had stayed through to the end of the surgery

The entire time Callie had been transfixed. Any nervousness Arizona had been feeling before the surgery had obviously disappeared the minute the scalpel rested in her hand. Throughout the entire two hours she had operated with such precision and care that Callie had watched in amazement.

"C'mon Owen, it was a simple surgery…" Arizona responded, but Callie could a small flicker of pride and self-assurance flicker in her blue eyes as she looked up her big brother.

"You were really great Arizona," Callie mumbled and Arizona looked surprised for an instant before her smile grew wider.

"Thank you Calliope," she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as Owen congratulated her yet again. But her eyes never left the brunette in front of her and her answers to Owen's questions seemed slightly distracted.

"So anyway, Torres were heading over to Joe's tonight to celebrate Arizona's official initiation into Seattle Grace. You're coming right?"

Callie sighed, "Sorry, I really wish I could but tonight I'm working the late shift…"

Arizona face fell for a moment before her smile returned. "Well we'll see you at the apartment super late then I guess…"

"Yeah," Callie's paged beeped loudly at her hip and she grabbed it, reading the message quickly. "Dang it, I've got to go. Have fun tonight guys." Callie stuffed her pager back into her pocket and quickly made her way back down the hall toward the elevator.

Owen looked down at his sister knowingly; the blonde was staring at Callie's retreating form. "She's pretty, huh?

"Wha-" Arizona spluttered before she dropped any hope of disguising her feelings, her brother had always been able to read her like an open book. "Maybe," she admitted quietly and smacked him lightly on the arm. "It's nothing…"

"I think Torres may surprise you Zona…" Arizona's eyed widened in confusion at Owen's mysterious comment.

"What on earth does that mean?" The blonde asked, her tone puzzled. Owen just grinned mischievously and walked away.

"See you tonight Zona…"

**This fire rising through my being**

**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**

* * *

**

Callie's fingers drummed against the ER desk in anticipation while her gaze was fixated on the phone. She still had a solid hour to go until her shift ended and the clock was ticking away with agonizing slowness. It wasn't that Callie _wanted _the phone to ring with traumas; actually she was hoping to escape a few minutes early since the ER was so quiet, but she needed something to distract her attention.

"Torres!" Mark familiar voice echoed down the hallway as Callie's best friend walked quickly toward the nurse's desk. "Why on earth are you still here, aren't your roommates having some party thing at Joe's?"

Callie nodded and leaned back in her chair, twirling around behind the desk in her boredom. "Yeah," she sighed. "But I have to work late tonight… I've still got an hour left… Anyway why are you still here?"

"I just finished up treated a nasty burn victim, their trauma came in around noon but it took me awhile to get to all of the victims… And I was sort of looking for you actually."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "why? Where Little Grey, ever since you guys moved in together you two have been attached at the hip." Her tone was slightly sarcastic.

It's not that she was jealous of Mark and Lexie or annoyed at them for that matter, but she missed just hanging out with her best friend. Lexie was great, a little aggravating at time, but Callie missed just going out for drinks without having to see Mark and Lexie making cheesy, lovey dovey expressions at each other across the bar.

"She's at home… But I think I have a solution to your loneliness," a teasing smile appeared on Mark's face as his best friend glowered at him.

"I'm not-"

"Whatever Torres," he waved a hand in the air dismissively. "My point was, this chick in neuro was asking about you. She's a new scrub nurse I think and she's smokin' hot Callie…"

"Oh," Callie's mouth fell open slightly and her eyes widened. "I'm not really looking for that kind of thing right now Mark…"

Mark's eyes narrowed and he scrutinized her closely. "When is Callie Torres not looking for _that kind of thing?" _He asked as he leaned intently over the desk. "Wait, that means you're already into someone doesn't it?"

Callie gritted her teeth but she couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face, causing Mark to laugh triumphantly. Sometimes she really hated the fact her face was so easily readable.

"Who is it?" Mark asked gleefully, with almost childlike delight.

"It's just a crush Mark." Callie glanced at the clock and began shuffling papers into some semblance of organization as she saw she only had fifteen minutes left on her shift.

"C'mon Cal," he whined and fiddled with the box of pencils on the desk. "It's not the hot new PEDs attending is it?"

"No," Callie mumbled.

"It is!"

"Shut up," she tried to punch him lightly on the arm but he smiled teasingly at her and dodged it.

"Arizona Robbins," he murmured appreciatively. "Isn't she like Owen's little sister or something?"

"Yeah, she's just a crush I'll get over it in like a day or two…"

"Sure you will Torres," his eyes glinted mischievously and he gave her a knowing smile. "Sure you will."

"I'm ignoring you," Callie shoved the rest of the files into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "And now I'm going home to bed."

"Tell Dr. Robbins I say hi!" He called brightly.

**Take my hand**

**I give it to you**

**Now you own me**

**All I am**

**

* * *

**

Callie fished her keys out of her pockets and tiredly opened the door to her apartment while stifling a yawn. The electric clock on the kitchen counter showed that it was just past one in the morning and Callie groaned. She was seriously behind on sleep.

Christina was still up, pouring over one her many cardio textbooks by the light of a lamp by the sofa. Callie mumbled a greeting as she dropped her bag by the counter.

"Everybody else is asleep?" She asked drowsily and Christina nodded without taking her eyes off her book. "Ugh" Callie groaned again and moved sluggishly toward her bedroom where sleep awaited her. "Well, I'll see you in the morning…"

Callie barely managed to change out of her scrubs and into pajamas before she collapsed onto her bed.

She was asleep in seconds. At least for an hour or two…

Callie jolted awake with a start, her mind blearily trying to figure out why on earth she had woken up. She glanced around. It wasn't morning yet, there was no sunlight streaming in through her window. Tiredly she felt around her night table for her pager. When she felt its smooth plastic surface she brought the screen close to her face and squinted at it in the darkness.

No messages…

Now that she was slightly more awake her eyes found the alarm clock resting next to her. It was just after two thirty in the morning. An exasperated sigh escaped Callie's lips, she had only gotten an hour and a half of sleep. Flopping herself back down onto the pillow Callie determinedly closed her eyes again and tried to fall back into a peaceful slumber.

That's when she heard it…

The muffled sound of crying was drifting through the wall into her bedroom. In her sleep deprived state Callie had momentarily forgotten who occupied the room next door.

Arizona.

What should she do, and what the heck was going on at two thirty in the morning? Callie was tempted to just fall back to sleep but slowly she maneuvered herself out of bed and stumbled out into the hallway.

Christina had gone to sleep already so it was pitch black in the hall. Callie groped along the wall until she found the light switch and she blinked away the last remnants of sleep from her eyes as the bright light flooded her vision.

"Arizona…" Callie knocked softly on the blonde's door but no answer came. The muffled noises continued from inside the room though. "Arizona, are you okay?" Callie called quietly.

She waited uncertainly outside the door when no answer came. Taking a deep breath Callie almost turned away but another muffled cry emanated from the room. Tentatively Callie pushed the door open, letting light from the hallway flood the room.

The blonde was tossing and turning among her bed sheets and Callie could see tears glistening in tracks down her cheeks. Arizona's was face was twisted in pain and her fingers clutched at her pillow. She was having a nightmare.

Again Callie was unsure what to do. She could try to wake Arizona up, or she could just let Arizona sleep through the nightmare. But whatever Arizona was dreaming about, it looked terrifying and Callie ached at the prospect of letting Arizona suffer.

"Arizona," Callie murmured soothingly and the slowly moved to sit on the edge of Arizona's bed. She reached out a tentative hand toward the shuddering figure and she gently rested her hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Arizona's arm thrashed out wildly and Callie narrowly missed being wacked in the stomach but the blonde's fingers came in contact with the fabric of her t-shirt and unconsciously Arizona tugged Callie closer. Callie inched nearer and wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder, steadying her tremors.

"Hey," Callie soothed. "Arizona you need to wake up… It's just a nightmare." She rubbed warm circles on Arizona's back and slowly her breathing slowly returned to normal and her violent movements calmed.

However this calmness brought a fresh onslaught of tears and Arizona buried her face in the crook of Callie's arm and sobbed. Callie watched apprehensively as Arizona's eyed fluttered open slowly through the tears and she looked blearily around the room.

"C-Calliope?" Arizona's voice was hoarse but her confusion was clear as tears dripped down her cheeks. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry…" Callie gently extricated her arms from around Arizona and moved to stand up but an arm stopped her. "I heard you from my room,' Callie gestured at the wall they shared. "You were having a nightmare so I came in to check on you… Sorry…"

Arizona's eyed widened and Callie could see a flicker of understanding and also sadness in their depths.

"Thanks" Arizona murmured, looking slightly mortified as she dried her tears on her sleeve. "Sorry for waking you up and everything. They just happen sometimes… The nightmares I mean…" Arizona looked dangerously close to tears again and she ran a hand over her face in embarrassment.

"It's fine… As a kid I used to get horrible nightmares but after I started high school they stopped…" Callie rambled uncertainly. Fresh tears began to escape and drip down the sides of Arizona cheeks again and despite the blonde's attempt to hide them, Callie noticed.

Callie wrapped a comforting arm tentatively around her shoulders and Arizona slowly leaned against Callie's chest as tears ran freely down her face.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled and looked up at Callie.

"Really, Arizona it's fine," Callie yawned widely and a sheepish grin appeared on Arizona's face.

"Yeah, Calliope you worked the late shift…" Arizona wiped a sleeve across her eyes and dried any remaining tears she found. "You deserve to get some sleep, seriously…"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Callie asked. As much as she enjoyed sleep, Callie decided she would much rather stay with Arizona if the blonde was still hurting.

Arizona nodded and mustered up a smile. "After I wake up it's usually okay…"

"Okay," Callie gave Arizona shoulder's a comforting squeeze and got up slowly. "I'll see you in the morning," she yawned again and the Latina disappeared down the hall.

Arizona lay back down on the bed, pushing any traces of her nightmare into the back of her mind.

_Calliope Torres, _Arizona mused to herself as she drifted off to sleep. _You do surprise me…_

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healed**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So Thanks for reading the second chapter :D I hoped you liked it, and I'm going to try to update Pictures of You by Sunday night...**

**Please please please review :D**


	3. The Things Exhaustion Leads To

**A/N: Hey, thank you guys for all of the encouraging reviews, all of you are super awesome!**

**Thanks to Flyleaf for the lyrics for this chapter, from their song called There for You...**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Three: The Things Exhaustion Leads To**

Arizona yawned widely and stretched out among the covers on her bed. She hadn't slept well for most of the night as her nightmare had stolen all of the hours of sleep she had anticipated and it wasn't until Callie had woken her up that she was able to fall fully back into a peaceful slumber. A soft knock on her door broke through her drowsiness and Arizona stumbled up and opened the door a crack.

"Hey," Owen grinned in at her through the crack in the door and Arizona opened the door wider and smile dancing on the corners of her lips.

"Hey big brother," Arizona leaned against the doorframe and stretched again as Owen looked on in amusement.

"Tired are we?" He asked with a teasing tone and Arizona nodded as she tried to to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that Christina and I are heading out to the hospital, you aren't in for another four hours…"

Arizona nodded drowsily, already anticipating snuggling down back into her bed for the remaining hours of the morning.

"Can I meet you for lunch Zona? That is if you're not asleep in an on-call room or something." Owen motioned to Christina as she appeared at the end of the hallway heading toward the door.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the cafeteria…" Arizona ran her fingers wearily through her messy curls and massaged her neck as she looked up and down the hall to try to see if Calliope was up yet.

"Okay, I'm coming Christina!" Owen yelled over his shoulder as he turned his blue eyed gaze to his sister's face. His sister had never been a morning person per say, but she wasn't usually this lethargic in the mornings. He had seen that haunted look in her eyes before, but only once or twice and the sadness swirling in the depths of her blue eyes worried him. "Hey, are you okay Arizona?" He asked with concern, refraining from using her pet name.

"Yeah," Arizona attempted to plaster on a smile but even she could tell her attempt failed. Her shoulders sagged and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I had a nightmare again, one of those I used to get right after…" Owen nodded sympathetically and brushed his fingers over her arm comfortingly.

"The same ones? Arizona, are you sure you're okay… When you used to get those in New York they were pretty bad…" Owen looked at his sister with concern but Arizona shook her head.

"I'm fine, really Owen. You should go, Christina's waiting for you," he cast one last worried glance at her before nodding slowly and turning away.

"If you need anything Zona-"

"Owen, don't worry about me, go save lives. I'll see you at lunch," she gave him a gentle push and he walked off down the hall toward the door with a wave.

**Sometimes I'm a selfish fake**

**You're always a true friend**

**And I don't deserve you**

**'Cause I'm not there for you**

**Though I wish I would be**

* * *

Deciding that sleep was definitely not an option anymore Arizona banished any thoughts of her recurring nightmares to the back of her mind and made her way slowly into the kitchen. Arizona sucked in a sharp breath when she noticed Callie sitting lazily at the kitchen counter flipping through a magazine.

"Hey," the brunette looked up with a small smile and Arizona could feel herself blush slightly.

She wasn't sure exactly what to say… After Callie had woken her up she had slept the last few remaining hours into the morning without nightmares and she was grateful for that, but she hated that Callie had seen her so vulnerable.

"Are you okay Arizona, I mean after last night?" Callie asked softly, her voice laced with concern.

Reacting to the pity she thought she heard in Callie's tone Arizona heard misplaced anger in her tone.

"I'm fine," Arizona snapped and she felt guilt well in her chest as Callie recoiled at her words. Arizona wearily sat down at the kitchen table and looked across the room at Callie apologetically. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean it like that, I just…"

"I get it, Arizona… At least I think I do, I used to hate it when everyone was would ask me how I was doing when they knew I wasn't doing well." Callie smiled sheepishly but turned her attention away from Arizona and focused on her cereal.

"Yeah," the blonde rested her head on the table in the crook of her elbow and let out a long sigh.

Callie looked at Arizona hunched over on the table, and ached as the blonde was obviously drained from her nightmare.

"You know we don't have to be in for about four hours so you could get some sleep." Callie offered timidly. "I'll wake you up before we have to leave if you want…"

Arizona waved a hand in the air dismissively and attempted a smile.

"It's fine," she got up and began rummaging in one of the cabinets above the sink. "I think I'll just have some breakfast or something… Umm," looking down at Callie's bowl of cereal Arizona stumbled in embarrassment. "Where's all the, umm food?"

"Here," Callie reached up and pointed to a drawer to the right of where Arizona was standing. "And the bowls are down there," she added with a smile that Arizona returned gratefully.

"Thanks," Arizona murmured as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and added milk. "And Calliope?"

"Hmm?" Callie looked questioningly at the blonde, expecting to be asked where the silverware was or something.

"I meant to thank you, for last night I mean… For coming and waking me up and everything." Arizona crossed her arms instinctually and avoided Callie's eyes. "I slept a lot better after you came... And I'm sorry for… You know, waking you up when you had worked the late shift."

"It's fine," Callie smiled shyly at Arizona and rose to put her bowl in the sink. "What are they about, the nightmares? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Arizona stiffened and clutched her arms tightly around her body. She was a happy person, constantly bright and cheerful. That was just how she was, and most of the time she liked it. But what do you say when someone asks you about the one thing that haunts you? Normally she could block them out, she could banish the nightmares to the back of her mind and lock them away until the night when they came roaring back. Most nights she slept without them... But last night…

"It's okay." Callie flashed Arizona an apologetic smile. "I shouldn't have asked about something so personal…"

"No," Arizona stretched a hand out and lightly touched Callie's arm, stopping her from walking away. "It's fine. I mean you have a right to know, they woke you up at almost three o'clock in the morning." She finished with a slightly joking tone in her voice.

"No, I don't have a right I was just curious but I can see I shouldn't have asked," Callie's fingers traced a comforting pattern on Arizona's arm, leaving a tingling feeling in their wake. "I'm sorry…"

Arizona's eyes widened. Most people would have pushed her to talk about it; whenever someone found out she had nightmares they always asked prodding questions until she found some answer that would satisfy their curiosity. No one except for her brother and her parents had been that understanding and they knew what she had been going through. No, Calliope was proving to be a constant surprise Arizona thought with amusement as she remembered her brother's words to her the other day. Calliope definitely was a surprise.

"Thanks Calliope," Arizona said gratefully as she settled back down in her chair to finish up the last of her cereal.

**I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to**

**Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your sky  
The sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry**

**

* * *

**

About an hour later after Callie had changed out of her pajamas and taken a shower she saw Arizona flicking through the TV channels with a bored look on her face.

"Anything good on?" She asked curiously as she moved to sit on the sofa next to Arizona.

"I haven't found anything yet," Arizona responded with a smile as she pressed the button to change the channel yet again. "Ohh!" Callie watched in amusement as Arizona's eyes brightened when the TV displayed an old re-run of That's So Raven.

"Seriously you like Disney shows?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," Arizona responded defensively. "I work with little children, so I have to watch these shows so I have topics of conversation… Purely research," Arizona lied teasingly as her eyes found Callie's.

"Sure Arizona," Callie teased before grabbing the remote of Arizona's hand, causing the blonde to squeal in surprise.

"No stealing! I was here first and I want to watch That's So Raven," Arizona made a halfhearted attempt to grab the remote back but Callie held it far out of reach.

"It's my morning off, there is no way I'm spending it watching shows designed to keep five year olds entertained!" Arizona pouted, jutting her lower lip up and making puppy dog eyes at Callie. The brunette's eyes narrowed, "that won't work!"

"Really?" Arizona flashed Callie and grin and the Latina groaned but soon the challenge returned to her eyes.

"Fine, but admit that you actually like it. You actually like it and you don't just watch it for your patients…"

Arizona giggled, "fine… I _might _think it's a little bit funny…" Callie mock glared at Arizona and held out the remote trustingly. "Okay! Okay! Fine I like silly Disney shows." She held out her hand for the remote and Callie reluctantly handed it over.

They watched in a comfortable silence for about a half an hour. While Arizona's blue eyes were fixated on the screen Callie's gaze strayed frequently to the blonde beside her.

Callie however didn't notice how Arizona was sneaking sidelong glances in her direction. Arizona realized that Callie probably had absolutely no interest in her but that didn't stop her from admiring the women sitting next to her. With her long dark hair that fell past her shoulders and her expressive brown eyes Arizona found her new roommate miraculous.

_Stop it,_ Arizona scolded herself mentally as she tried to focus on the show playing in front of her. She really needed to stop falling for straight girls. But in Callie's presence she felt calm, comforted even and she now found the sleep that had been evading her overwhelming her.

Slowly Arizona's eye's fluttered shut and as hard as she tried to keep them open the last thing she remembered was Raven saying something about having a vision before she was dead to the world.

Callie watched as Arizona wearily fought the tiredness that was overwhelming her but the blonde seemed exhausted after her troubled night. About halfway through the second episode of That's So Raven that Callie was suffering through, Arizona had succumbed to her exhaustion and collapsed over onto Callie and practically the entire couch. Unconsciously Arizona snuggled up against Callie and nestled her head in the brunette's lap.

The brunette stared down at the women asleep in her lap for a moment, mesmerized by her roommate's appearance. Owen's sister was beautiful Callie had noticed that from the moment she had laid eyes on Arizona, but laying there sound asleep, the blonde completely innocent and at peace. Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, Callie attempted to remind herself that she probably shouldn't start to fall for someone who probably was straight anyway but she couldn't help it.

She didn't have the heart to wake Arizona up and Callie really didn't mind the fact that the blonde was practically laying on top of her. As Arizona snored softly in her lap, Callie gently extricated the remote from Arizona's now slack grasp and changed the channel to a re-run of a House MD episode.

Leaning one elbow on the armrest of the sofa, Callie's other hand played idly with Arizona's hair as she watched a grouchy doctor and his four assistants try to solve some medical mystery. They still had about two and a half hours before they had to start getting ready and heading off to work and frankly, Callie was enjoying it.

**'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too**

**I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to**

**

* * *

**

Arizona's eyes opened slowly as she yawned contentedly and felt fingers tracing a slow pattern up and down her arms.

Wait.

Arizona's eyes opened fully and she stared in shock up at the face that was smiling down at her. A bright blush appeared on Arizona cheeks as she jerked upright.

"Oh my gosh Calliope, I'm super sorry," Arizona mumbled as she quickly scooted to the other side of the couch. "I didn't mean to, you know, fall asleep on top of you like that… I guess I was pretty tired after all."

Callie found Arizona's embarrassment endearing but the blonde was obviously slightly mortified.

"I'm uhh, going to go get ready for the, uhh hospital…" Arizona stuttered and stumbled out of the living room and into her bedroom. An amused smirk danced at the corners of Callie's lips at the blush spreading across Arizona's face but it was tinged with sadness. She really shouldn't fall for straight girls…

* * *

"What's wrong Arizona?" Owen asked as he dropped his tray down and sat down at the table with his sister. "You look kind of flustered."

Arizona nodded, not answering and took a noisy drink of her soda. She had dashed out of the apartment after figuring out she had fallen asleep on top of Callie. Why did she have to be such a dork, why couldn't she just stay awake like a normal person?

"C'mon Zona," Owen prodded gently and watched as his sister blushed.

"I, uhhh… Calliope." Arizona mumbled and Owen's eyes widened as a grin played across his expression.

"You and Callie?"

Arizona shook her head violently and took another long sip of her drink, avoiding her brother's gaze.

"We were uhh, watching TV…" Arizona paused but Owen nodded and urged her to keep talking. "I was super tired because I had that nightmare and until Callie came and woke me up I couldn't really sleep…" Her voice trailed off but Owen stopped her.

"Wait Callie woke you up last night?" He asked in confusion.

"No.. Well Yeah actually. Last night she woke up because she heard noises coming from my room. I guess I was sort of crying in my dream," Arizona explained. "But anyway she came in to see if I was okay and she woke me up because she saw I was having a nightmare…"

"Oh, okay.." Owen still look confused and Arizona let out a frustrated sigh.

"Anyway we were watching TV and because I was so tired I… I fell asleep on top of her," Arizona admitted and looked away from her brother's face.

She wasn't surprised when she heard Owen begin to laugh and she looked up at him with anger flashing dangerously in her eyes.

"Seriously it's not funny" she said indignantly and contemplated spilling the rest of her drink on him since he didn't stop laughing. "It's bad enough you have a super hot roommate without me falling asleep on top of her and everything. Geez, I mean I know she's straight and everything but she's super hot."

Owen's eyes widened and he looked up at Arizona in surprise. "Callie is not straight Zona," he laughed again as Arizona looked on in disbelief. "I thought you knew that…"

"Seriously?" Arizona brightened despite herself and she looked at Owen for some hint that he was kidding.

"Yep," Owen finished. "Ever since I've known her… You know Zona you should just_ talk_ to Callie or ask her out or something…"

"Ohh," Arizona said sarcastically though she was teasing. "My big brother giving me dating advice, what is the world coming to?"

"Ha ha, very funny Zona." He crossed his arms and pretending to pick up his tray but Arizona stopped him.

"C'mon I was kidding, you know I love you." Arizona stole the apple off of his tray and took a nervous bite as he sat back down.

"We're all going out for drinks tonight at Joe's. Callie, Mark, Christina and you are coming too by the way… Just talk to her…"

"Maybe," Arizona said with a smile, concealing the fact that a sense of nervous excitement was now overwhelming her. _Maybe…_

**I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay :D Please review and tell me what you think, next chapter is Arizona, Callie and the rest of the gang at Joe's...**

**Pictures of You will probably be updated Wednesday or Thursday night**


	4. Almost a Date

**A/N: Wow, okay I've been updating kind of regularly which is ****very**** rare for me so yay I guess :D**

**Thank you guys so so so so much for the reviews last chapter, you all are the awesomest people ever!**

**Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter but I wanted to keep it a little suspenseful so that's just a warning... But, like I promised this fic isn't going to be dark or depressing :D**

* * *

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Four: Almost a Date**

A thick grey blanket of fog had settled over Seattle, and Callie looked glumly out into the gloom as the sun slowly set behind the clouds. Once again she had been assigned to the Pit but this time she wasn't bored. No, this time there was something nagging at her thoughts.

About an hour ago Christina had informed her that Mark, Owen, Arizona and her were going to head out for drinks that night after their shifts. She had invited Callie and the brunette had reluctantly accepted but now she wasn't so sure. Arizona, it seemed had been avoiding her since she had fallen asleep on top of Callie that morning. Right after lunch Callie had headed up to the PEDs wing because she had been called up on a consult but all she had seen of perky roommate was a flash of blonde hair disappearing around a corner and the unmistakable sound of Heeley's.

"Hey Torres!" Mark waved to Callie as he approached the desk and grinned slightly at the preoccupied expression on his best friend's face. "What's up with you? Are you almost ready to head down to Joe's…"

"Huh?" Callie looked up and leaned back in her chair with an exhausted sigh. "Hey Mark. I don't know if I'm going to go tonight…" She answered as her fingers tapped nervously on the armrest of her desk chair.

Mark's brow furrowed. Depressed or not, Callie Torres never turned down an invitation to a bar.

"Why not Cal? Did something happen in surgery today or something?"

"No," Callie hesitated before glancing up at Mark with embarrassment. "It's Arizona, she's going to be there and it'll just be weird…" She ran her fingers through her dark hair in exasperation, "I really wish I would stop having crushes on straight girls, first Sadie now… Although Sadie was kind of a psycho and Arizona is just so… You know..." Her voice trailed off ending her rambling and Mark grinned.

"Then problem solved! Go get dressed and we'll head to the bar," he responded jovially with a knowing smirk.

"What on earth are you talking about Mark?"

"I'm pretty sure she bats for your team if you know what I mean Cal…"

"Mark," Callie said thinly. "I just worked six hours in an annoyingly quiet ER, don't make stupid jokes and just explain yourself."

"Cal, I'm almost positive blondie's gay…"

"What?" Callie scoffed, eyeing Mark suspiciously. "How do you know anyway?"

Now it was Mark's turn to look embarrassed and he drummed his fingers against the desk anxiously.

"Uhh, I just know these things…" He tapped his forehead, "I've got gaydar."

"Mark," Callie threatened and he paled at the venom in her tone.

"Okay, okay… I _might _have tried to hit on her a little bit…" He looked worriedly at Callie, wary of getting every bone in his body broken.

"Mark!" Callie practically growled. "You're with Lexie and seriously… Arizona!? There wasn't anyone else in the hospital to practicing your man-whoring on?"

"I was bored," he responded defensively and yelped as Callie's hand came dangerously close to his head.

"That's what you do when you're bored? Really Mark…"

"Hey! Just wait and let me explain for a second…" Callie still looked mutinous but she nodded slowly and settled back in her chair.

"Okay…"

"So as I already told you I _might _have tried to hit on her a little bit but she just gave me this kind of disgusted look and a little smile and told me she wasn't interested…"

"Mark," Callie sighed. "Just because she wasn't flattered by your er… attentions doesn't make her gay. It just means she has common sense."

"Whatever Cal, I still think blondie's gay but if you want to throw a perfectly good opportunity away just bec-"

"Shut up Mark," Callie smacked him on the arm lightly and stood up, pointing at the clock. "My shift's over now so I'm going to go get changed."

"See you at Joe's!" Mark waved teasingly before turning a heading off down the hall, leaving a very confused, annoyed Callie Torres in his wake.

* * *

Arizona sipped her drink nervously and tried to immerse herself in the conversation happening all around her. Owen and Christina had made it to the bar first, soon followed by Mark and Lexie but Calliope was still absent. The couples were chatting leisurely as they relaxed after what had been a horrendous day at work, but Arizona was too wound up to find that same tranquility.

"Arizona?" Owen's voice cut through her thoughts and Arizona looked up in confusion. "Are you okay? I was asking if you wanted another drink…"

"Nope," Arizona gestured to her half full glass and managed a wry smile. "I'm fine," she responded as her eyes once again returned to the doorway, watching for a certain brunette.

Callie stood outside the entrance to Joe's, uncharacteristically indecisive. Normally she was rash, brave… badass and Mark's bizarre comments earlier had given her some hope but really… Callie shook her head, what was she thinking? In the past when she was dealing with her own personal drama she would always come to Joe's and it didn't really seem like the time to begin avoiding her roommate just because she _might _have a bit of a crush.

The brunette sighed, jammed one hand in her pocket and with the other pushed the door open and headed in the noisy bar. The familiar atmosphere, the noise, the lull of music in the background, and even the smell was comforting. But it was the warm smile from a blued eyed PEDs surgeon that sent her heart fluttering.

Arizona's eyes had widened when she saw Callie walk slowly into the bar and her breath hitched in her throat. Raising her hand tentatively she smiled shyly and waved the brunette over. Mark looked at her suspiciously for a second before turning around a seeing Callie.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "She showed," Mark muttered with a smile as he waved for Joe to bring Callie a drink.

She settled into the empty seat next to Lexie and across from Arizona and greeted all the other surgeons at the table as she waited for her drink.

"Hey Calliope," Arizona murmured and Callie greeted her with a small grin before she turned back to Mark who was whispering something in her ear. The blonde gritted her teeth as she tried to quell the nervousness building in her chest…

"Hey!" Mark exclaimed in mock surprise and he looked at Arizona slightly teasingly. "Torres, that's the chick from neuro I was telling you about!" Arizona stiffened in her chair and twisted slightly to see a short brunette sitting at the bar not far away.

"Mark," Callie mumbled in a warning tone, but even then, Christina chimed in.

"Yeah Cal, why not? She's hot." Owen looked down at her in confusion but Christina just smirked. "Hey, don't worry. You're much hotter and I'm really not into girls…"

"Okay," Owen answered with a laugh as he draped his arm around Christina. Arizona was really starting to dislike her brother's girlfriend, not because she was scalpel happy or anything, but seriously why did she have to tell Callie to just go buy that woman a drink? Of course she was being totally irrational but Arizona was jealous, very jealous.

"I really don't want to-" Callie shot Arizona a longing glance but Mark shoved her toward the bar. Callie reluctantly turned her back to the table and headed slowly toward a woman she really had no interest in...

* * *

Arizona sat uncomfortably in her chair as she once again tried to follow the conversation at the table. She was actually trying not to turn around and look at Callie but she resisted that urge for the most part.

Also, Mark kept looking at her strangely, almost knowingly but Arizona ignored him. She knew he was Callie's best friend but what was his problem? It was like he knew what was going on between her and Callie or something, if there was anything going on.

"I think I'm going to get another drink," Arizona mumbled as she slowly got up from the table and excused herself. She felt her brother's sympathetic gaze but the blonde just shook her head and headed toward the bar.

It hurt knowing she had lost her chance… From what she could see, Callie was chatting with the brunette over drinks, and Arizona was alone, making up excuses to avoid sitting at a table of her friends. Yeah, great…

Apparently Arizona was a bit preoccupied because on her way to the bar she collided with something very hard, and very solid. Stumbling backwards, Arizona tripped on the leg of a chair and fell, banging her elbow forcefully against the floor with a disgruntled squeak. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she struggled to sit up in the babble of voices the surrounded her.

"Oh my gosh, Arizona!" Callie was out of her seat the moment Arizona tripped and now she was kneeling next to the blonde with a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Arizona struggled to sit up and Callie's arm wound around her shoulders, almost protectively. "I think I'm okay, I just tripped" Arizona admitted with embarrassment, a blush staining her cheeks. "Actually," Arizona stood up shakily, leaning on Callie for support. " I think I'm going to head back to the apartment now…"

"I'll come with you," Callie offered immediately and before Arizona could protest Owen appeared next to them.

"Zona are you okay? That looked like a pretty hard fall." He asked with concern as his eyes found where she was cradling her elbow.

"No worries," Arizona gave a small smile. "I think I'm going to go back to the apartment though… You know, too much fun and all…"

"Do you want me to come?" Owen looked over his should at the rest of the group, who were all looking at them with a mixture of worry and interest.

"I'll go," Callie offered again and Arizona didn't really have the heart to resist.

"But what about…" Arizona gestured to the bar, where the brunette from neuro was looking very confused.

"That's okay. I mean, she wasn't very nice anyway," Callie wrinkled her nose playfully and Arizona smiled despite herself.

"Okay," Arizona said softly and Callie nodded, her warm brown eyes colliding with Arizona blue ones.

As they headed out of the bar, Arizona leaning gingerly against Callie because she was actually a little sore, and Mark chuckled.

"Something funny?" Owen asked, he really hadn't thought his sister getting hurt was that amusing but Mark was… Mark.

"Those two are so into each other and neither one of them knows it," Mark exclaimed gleefully and Owen grinned.

"Yeah…"

"Lesbian drama," Christina finished as she downed her drink. "Anyone want more beer?"

* * *

Callie threaded her arms into the sleeves of her jacket and unconsciously leaned into Arizona for warmth as they walked toward the apartment. Her arm was still comfortingly draped around Arizona's shoulders and the blonde was cradling her elbow against her chest as they walked. A chill permeated the air and from the buildup of clouds visible against the inky sky Callie could tell that it was going to rain soon. Not that she minded the temperature, it gave her an excuse to be closer to Arizona.

Opting for the elevator instead of the long walk up the stairs they waited in nervous silence for the doors to slide open on their floor. Every touch between them sent electricity through Arizona's body and her nervousness was almost tangible. Little did she know that the normally composed brunette beside her was felling the exact same thing.

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened and beside her, she noticed that Callie relaxed slightly.

"Do you want ice for your arm?" Callie asked worriedly as they entered the darkened apartment and the brunette slid her arms out of the sleeves of her jacket before turning on the lights.

"I'm okay," Arizona answered but Callie rummaged in the freezer for a few moments and returned with a bag of peas and a towel to wrap them in.

"Here you go," Callie smiled as Arizona gingerly pressed the bag to her elbow but her smile faltered when she saw Arizona wince. "Are you sure it's not broken or something?"

"Are you going to go on Ortho-god on me or something?" Arizona asked with a smile but slowly she bent and unbent her elbow. "Nope, not broken."

"Oh," Callie said with mock disappointment. "That could have been a really cool surgery," Arizona's mouth dropped open and she was a little bit frightened until she saw Callie's teasing smile. "Joking," Callie grinned. "I'm not Christina or anything."

Arizona laughed quietly before they lapsed into an awkward silence.

Just ask her...

"Hey, Calliope?"

"Hm?" Callie looked up from the tread she had been fiddling with on her jeans. "Yeah?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you…" Arizona's voice trailed off as her nerves got the better of her but as Callie looked at her expectantly, she continued. "Wiilyougoonadatewithme?"

Callie's brow furrowed as she assumed a confused expression. "Umm… I'm sorry what?"

Arizona let a long sigh escape her lips as she tried to gather her courage to ask the confused brunette in front of her out on a date. Blinking, Arizona met Callie's gaze and saw something she couldn't quite name appear in the brunette's gaze. Whatever emotion it was it gave a small sense of hope.

"I meant to ask… Would you like to go on a date with me?" Arizona mumbled and she watched anxiously for Callie's reaction but the brunette's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Okay, so not the reaction she was hoping for…

"Never mind," Arizona exclaimed quickly as she felt an embarrassed blush flood her cheeks. "I didn't mean to… Just forget it-"

* * *

**Tee hee :D I do so adore cliff hangers (Sorry that one was kind of mean, and I feel a little evil right now but I promise the next chapter will be cliff-hanger free. If that's possible for me…)**

**Hmmm, what does Callie's say/do?**

**-**

**Pics of You will be updated by Friday night :D**

**Reviews make me smile :D**


	5. Don't Call Me a Morning Person

**A/N: So yeah... Hi :D**

**Huge thanks for all you the reviews last chapter, it means a lot when you guys comment! I'm really sorry for leaving you guys such a cliff hanger but I can't help it... I loooove cliff hangers!**

**Anyway enjoy, **

**p.s. Jubi129 you were right, (sort of) :D**

**

* * *

**

_"I meant to ask… Would you like to go on a date with me?" Arizona mumbled and she watched anxiously for Callie's reaction but the brunette's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Okay, so not the reaction she was hoping for…_

_"Never mind," Arizona exclaimed quickly as she felt an embarrassed blush flood her cheeks. "I didn't mean to… Just forget it-"_

_

* * *

_

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Five: Don't Call Me a Morning Person**

Her rambling suddenly stopped as she felt Callie's fingers lightly brush against her cheek, pulling her gaze upwards before the brunette leaned in a pressed her lips against the blonde's. Arizona lost any semblance of a train of thought as Callie's lips captured hers and in that moment nothing else mattered to her besides the women sitting a few inches away from her. A meteor could have fallen on the building next door and Arizona probably wouldn't have noticed.

"I would love to go on a date with you," Callie murmured breathlessly a few moments after she broke a kiss, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Unless you still want me to forget what you asked me of course…" She finished teasingly.

"No!" Arizona grinned in delight, almost delirious in her perkiness at this moment. "I really," she emphasized this my pulling Callie closer to her and continuing their kiss. "Would not like you to forget…" Against her lips, Arizona could feel Callie smile slightly but the quickly broke apart as the door banged open.

"Hey Cal," Christina stuttered drunkenly as she stumbled into the apartment. Owen followed behind her, amusement written clearly across his normally impassive expression, but as he digested the scene before him a knowing smile formed on his face. Callie and Arizona were sitting together on the couch, looking very disgruntled and embarrassed.

"Hey Zona," Owen said teasingly. "Hey Callie," Arizona gave him something akin to a death glare. "So, what were you guys doing?" Callie blushed redder if possible and Arizona mumbled something intelligible under her breath.

"We were just…" Callie's voice trailed off and she shared a conspiratorial smile with Arizona before turning back to Owen. Shrugging the brunette motioned to the bag of peas on the coffee table. "Arizona's elbow was hurt so we were, uh… icing it."

"Yep," Arizona fumbled with the icepack and pressed it against her arm in demonstration. "I'm feeling a lot better now though, thanks to Callie of course."

"I see," Owen answered jokingly as he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and handed one to Christina who was now beginning to feel the onset of what was to be a horrific headache. "Well I'll see you guys in the morning, g'night."

He followed Christina down the hall, "too much alcohol…" She muttered as she collapsed down on the bed and buried her head into the blankets. Right before he closed the bedroom door, Owen stuck his head back into the hall and called,

"Zona!"

"Yeah?" he heard his sister call from down the hall, sounding very flustered.

"You fell on your other arm, the ice pack's on the wrong elbow…" Grinning to himself as he heard a muffled squeak coming from the living room followed by some embarrassed laughing, Owen shut the door to the bedroom.

"So," Callie turned back to Arizona when she heard the door close down the hall. The blonde, who had once again discarded the icepack gazed up at her expectantly. "When is this aforementioned date going to happen?"

"Well," Arizona frowned in concentration and Callie thought that she actually looked very adorable. "Normally I would invite you to my apartment after work, but…" Arizona gestured around the living room, "I mean you live in it…"

"That is a problem," Callie replied thoughtfully and Arizona threaded her arms around the brunette's neck while studying her closely.

"What time does your shift end tomorrow?" She asked while toying with a strand of Callie's long dark hair.

"Six thirty…"

"Mine's over at five thirty… Want to have dinner together tomorrow night? I bet I could force Owen to keep Christina and himself out of the apartment for a while."

"Okay, sounds good…" Callie slowly stood up and before she headed down the hall toward her bedroom she turned and gave Arizona one of her rare, thousand-watt smiles. "It's a date."

* * *

Callie Torres was smiling: a full on, deliriously happy and very uncharacteristic smile. Flopping down onto her bed, Callie snuggled down under the covers and tried to let herself slip off into slumber, but it wasn't working too well.

She felt like a thousand emotions were flooding through her body, excitement being the most prominent. Callie had usually hated the beginnings of relationships, awkward first dates, tentative first kisses… She just didn't like them, and she hated feeling so uncomfortable on dates as she tried to get to know someone enough to let them in. This was different; at least it felt different. The usual sense of dread she felt at the prospect of going on a first date was blissfully absent and Callie reveled in a rare excitement and anticipation running through her mind.

As let her thoughts drift she found herself reminiscing. The first woman she had ever dated, Erica Hahn. Now that first kiss had been different. That day in the elevator hadn't made her feel like she was floating on air, it had been more like suddenly everything in her life was changing and she had been terrified. Tiredly Callie rolled over and kneaded her pillow, banishing any thoughts of Erica Hahn to the back of her mind.

No, right now she preferred to focus her thoughts on a _very_ different blonde surgeon. One who was sleeping in the room next door.

* * *

Arizona shut her bedroom door softly behind her and leaned against the frame as her lips curved up into a smile. She felt giddy. Arizona was of course one of those rare, perpetually perky people, but right now was probably the happiest she had ever felt in a while.

The blonde quickly changed into her pajamas and reached over to flick the switch on her alarm clock so it would go off at around five-thirty. Sighing, Arizona settled down into the pillows and replayed the kiss over and over again in her mind. In her opinion it had been absolutely perfect, one of those fleeting moments that you just want to revisit over and over… She was immensely glad she had taken a chance, and that Callie had been able to chance on her.

With thoughts of Callie Torres filling her mind, Arizona drifted off to sleep…

* * *

"Morning," Callie said cheerily as she grabbed the box of cereal from the cabinet and sat down at the kitchen counter. Christina turned toward her, glaring with dark circles under her eyes and a cup of water clutched tightly in her hand. "Woah, someone had too much to drink last night." Callie mumbled as she poured her cereal into the bowl.

"Why are you so…" Christina struggled to find an appropriate adjective and she downed a quick gulp of water before continuing. "Happy… I mean no offense, but Cal you are not by any standards a morning person."

"Hey," Callie defended. "I'm just in a good mood, it helps that I didn't drink my body weight in alcohol last night, but you know…" She grinned and Christina shuffled off into the bathroom in a desperate search for aspirin….

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath as she ran a hand through her messy hair. "Be perky, just don't be loud… I think I'm still kind of drunk…"

Callie smiled sympathetically and busied herself with eating her bowl of cereal and immersing herself in whatever magazine her roommates had left out on the counter.

"Good morning Calliope," Arizona grinned as she appeared in the door way to the kitchen and moved toward the fridge.

"Hey Arizona," Callie felt herself smiling back as she watched the blonde rummage in the fridge until she found a yogurt. Callie turned her attention back to her cereal but Christina was leaning against the side of the door looking suspiciously between the pair of them.

"That's why you're so happy," Christina crowed triumphantly as she studied Callie expression. "You totally did the McNasty with Blondie over there!"

"Christina!" Callie blushed as Arizona looked up in confusion…

"What's the McNasty?" The blonde asked warily but Callie just shook her head.

"It's nothing-"

"Sex." Christina finished bluntly and downed two aspirin. Arizona's mouth dropped open but instead of looking horrified she laughed good-naturedly.

"That's interesting," Arizona laughed and slid open the drawer to grab a spoon. "You guys have some bizarre jokes in Seattle."

"No, no-oh!" Callie exclaimed, and she glared at Christina. "It's not Seattle. It's not even at the hospital it's just in my roommate's pervy mind."

Christina snorted, "whatever Cal… I'll see you guys at the hospital!"

As she shut the door Callie turned toward Arizona, still blushing a bright red. "Sorry about her…"

"It's okay," Arizona smiled consolingly down at Callie who seemed to still be slightly mortified. "I think it's funny… If a little odd."

Callie shrugged and looked slightly mollified as she quickly finished up her breakfast. "It's like an entire new language, you'll pick it up in no time seeing as we both live with her." She rose and deposited her bowl and spoon in the sink. "Hey," Callie turned to face Arizona who was midway through eating her yogurt. "When does your shift start?"

"It about an hour, I still have to get ready and everything… Yours?" Arizona asked.

"Mine too," Callie flashed her a small smile. "I was about to head out, but I'll wait for you… We can walk over together."

"Super," Arizona returned the smile and tossed her yogurt cup into the garbage can. "I'll go get ready."

* * *

"Ready go Arizona?" Callie called as she pulled her jacket on and grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter.

"Yep," Arizona emerged from the bedroom, shoving her arms through the sleeves of her jacket as she spoke. "All ready."

"So… Any surgeries today?" Callie asked as they stood in the elevator, breaking a rather awkward silence.

"Hm," Arizona tried to recall her busy schedule. "Yeah, one of my patients, Mary, she's ten years old. Anyway, she needs to have a tumor on her liver removed… I really hope she makes it," Arizona mused. "She's so sweet, and curious all of the time…." Arizona laughed, but her tone was slightly nervous.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Arizona," Callie gazed at Arizona sympathetically. All surgeons had been there, having to operate on patients they had grown close to… "From what I saw you're an amazing surgeon."

"Thanks," Arizona replied gratefully and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

As they exited the elevator and began their walk across the street toward the hospital Arizona tentatively reached out and grasped Callie's hand. At first she felt Callie stiffen but the brunette relaxed almost instantly and threaded her fingers through Arizona's, offering the blonde a warm smile. Arizona watched Callie intently as they walked, her blue eyes taking in every detail of the woman beside her.

They chatted aimlessly, merely enjoying each other's company as they walked but when they arrived at the entrance to Seattle Grace Callie paused.

"So, tonight…" She asked, a clear question in her tone and Arizona smiled.

"Yeah, just come back to the apartment after your shift or something. We can order takeout, or we can go out… I really can't cook anything though," Arizona admitted with embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch anyway," Callie dropped a quick kiss on Arizona's lips and released the blonde's hand, heading up and into the hospital.

* * *

Arizona dropped the scalpel onto the tray beside the OR table as she was unable to contain the delighted smile that formed on her lips. Of course the mask she wore over her mouth obscured the gesture but Arizona was grinning from ear to ear. Mary had been amazing, not a single complication…

Untying her scrub cap and ripping off her blue paper gown, Arizona quickly washed her hands a hurried down to the cafeteria to meet Owen, Christina, Mark and Calliope.

"Hi guys," Arizona sat down in the empty seat next to Callie as she placed her tray on the table. A chorus of 'heys' and 'hellos' greeted Arizona on her arrival and Callie flashed her a brief smile before leaning over to try to hear what Lexie was whispering in Mark's ear.

"How did your surgery go?" Callie asked during a lull in the conversation. Owen leaned foreword slightly in an effort to hear his sister's words and Mark even looked slightly interested, though he was looking between Callie and Arizona with amusement rather than paying attention to surgical details.

"Awesome!" Arizona answered, "not a single complication." Arizona finished, unable to keep the tinge of pride out of her voice.

"That's great Zona," Owen's responded affectionately but Arizona noticed that his girlfriend was absent.

"Where's Christina anyway?"

"Teddy pulled her in on a last minute valve replacement." Owen explained, "Christina can't say no when it comes to cardio surgery."

"Wait," Arizona paused, her face betraying her confusion. "Teddy? As in Teddy Altman?"

"Yep, she works here now… Haven't you seen her around?" Owen appeared genuinely surprised. "She took a job here about three weeks before you did Zona."

"I haven't seen Teddy in years, I wonder how she's doing…" Arizona looked thoughtful and Callie, Mark and Lexie had been left watching this exchange is amazement.

"You know Teddy?" Lexie asked timidly before taking a nervous slurp of her juice through a straw.

"Yeah, Teddy and Owen have been friends for a really long time so I got to know her pretty well…" Arizona explained vaguely, before she could continue Callie's pager beeped loudly at her hip followed by Lexie's.

"Crap," Callie muttered as she bolted down a few last bites of her lunch. Tugging her coat on, the brunette rose and picked up her tray.

"I'll see you tonight," a small smile broke through Callie's annoyed expression and Arizona felt herself blush.

"Yep…" As Callie walked out of the cafeteria, Arizona turned her attention back to her lunch only to find her brother and Mark looking at her mischievously.

"So," Mark's tone was teasingly suggestive. "What's happening tonight with you an Torres?"

"We have a date," Arizona admitted and Mark banged his fist on the table triumphantly.

"I knew it! I totally knew you were into chicks-" Mark stopped as he saw Arizona and Owen giving him a strange look and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…" He muttered, still looking very smug. "Callie didn't and she was asking me about you-" Mark paused looking extremely nervous now.

"Oh?" Arizona asked mockingly, knowing he would be in horrible trouble with Callie if she had heard him talking.

"I uh… I need to go…" Mark hurriedly picked up his tray and made a beeline for the exit.

"So," Owen asked with a sparkle in his eye. "You talked to Callie?"

"Yeah, and that reminds me!" Arizona pointed her fork menacingly in the direction of her brother. "You and Christina better make yourselves scare tonight!"

Owen raised his hands in a sign of retreat. "I wouldn't dare interrupt Zona's date," he replied teasingly.

"I'm serious!"

"Fine, fine… We'll stay in one of the on-call rooms." Arizona nodded and returned to her lunch before looking back up at her brother, her gaze soft.

"How are you doing with Teddy here and everything? I mean I had no idea she was here…" Arizona saw Owen stiffen but he shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"You remember how I couldn't sleep for awhile, right after I got back?" The blonde nodded sympathetically, she knew how much Owen had struggled with his PTSD. She hadn't talked to him much, but from the phone calls and emails she had received he had been having a rough time. Arizona had wanted to visit but he had told her to just stay in New York for awhile…

"Well, as soon as I went to see mom it all got a lot better. Christina came with me actually," he explained, his tone softening at the mention of his girlfriend. "It was hard when Teddy came back, but Christina and I, we made it through and now were all sort of friends…"

"That's good, I'm glad Owen… Especially for you and Christina," she replied sincerely and her brother nodded his thanks. Owen folded his arms across his chest but he jumped up immediately when his paged beeped at his hip.

"Duty calls," he muttered before looking up at Arizona and grinning. "Have fun on you _date_ Zona!" He called as he dashed out of the cafeteria and Arizona shook her head in amusement… Pagers sure could empty a room pretty quickly.

* * *

**A/N: OKay so I'm won't be updating for the next few days but I'll try to get Pics of You updating by MOnday nights :D**

**Next chapter=Date night**

**Also review, pretty please? :)**


	6. PEDs is Totally Hardcore!

**A/N: READ THIS, 'TIS IMPORTANT :D-**

**Okay, so I know I promised that this chapter would be date night I realized that throughout the first five chapters I had written Arizona almost totally perky, happy and I wanted to get into a bit more of her history before beginning all of the calzona goodness. So, date night is NEXT chapter (I promise this time)…**

**I love everyone who reviewed and I know you guys wanted date night but it's coming next chapter =D**

**Also no lyrics this chapter, I couldn't find a song I thought fit this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Six: PEDs is Totally Hardcore!**

Arizona's lip twitched up into a ghost of a smile as she watched her brother walk out of the cafeteria, staring intently at the message on the screen of his pager. An unexpected sense of pride surfaced within her as she let the reality of their lives surround her. They were surgeons, it wasn't an unattainable childhood dream anymore, or a future their parents were forcing upon them. No they had chosen this for themselves, buckled down through four years of Med School, then the endless residency program and finally now they were surgeons. Really this realization should have come years ago when Arizona had first become an attending at New York Presbyterian but her life at that hospital wasn't what she had envisioned for herself. Here, in Seattle, working alongside her brother, knowing they had both accomplished their goals was much more fulfilling.

However the pride she felt was tinged with sadness as she remembered they had once been a trio. Arizona, Owen and Dakota. They were going to be surgeons together, Owen in Trauma, Arizona had her heart set on PEDs, and Dakota had been deciding between Neuro or following his brother into Trauma when the bomb had exploded, destroying his platoon and his life at the same time.

She shook her head and bit determinedly into her apple. Now wasn't the time to be dwell on Dakota, he would have wanted his brother and sister to keep going, even if he couldn't.

"Arizona?" A familiar voice pulled Arizona from her reverie and she forced her lips into the customary grin she wore when she really wasn't feeling all that perky. "I heard you were working here but I hadn't seen you around," Teddy murmured and she gestured toward the empty table. "Do you mind?"

"No, it's good to see you again Teddy…" Arizona studied the cardio surgeon as she sat down in front of her. Teddy had aged, of course, Arizona realized she had some fanciful idea that Teddy would look the same as she had all those years ago, but she looked like a shell of the former person Arizona had known. The blonde had used to be, badass, Arizona hadn't seen anything or anyone that could stand in Teddy's way when she set her mind to something but now she just looked tired, worn out and slightly aggravated. The old Teddy reminded her a bit of Calliope in that they were both considered 'hardcore' within their specialties. It seemed that something had taken a toll on Teddy and drained that from her.

"So, how have you been?" Teddy asked cautiously and Arizona blinked in surprise.

"Oh, fine… It's nice working with Owen again you know? I must be nice for you guys to get to work together again…" Arizona shrugged, Teddy had been her brother's best friend through Med school and they enlisted in the army together. Something Arizona had a lot of trouble accepting at first since she was continuing straight from Med school at an attending position but she had supported her brother's choice and even begun to understand it after awhile.

"Yeah…" Teddy's voice trailed off and she ran her hand wearily through her hair. "It's a really great hospital, but I think I'm going to leave in a couple of weeks as soon as my contract's up…"

"Why?" Arizona asked incredulously.

"I just… It's not a good fit for me here Ari…" She tiredly peeled back the plastic on her sandwich and took a bite as Arizona watched skeptically.

"Teddy, I've known you for years, and I know when you're lying. So spill, did something happen with you and Owen?"

"Sort of," Teddy seemed reluctant to talk about it she didn't run off either which Arizona took as a good sign. "It's Christina and Owen together," she admitted with a sigh. "I may have accidentally told Owen that I was in love with him, and now he won't even talk to me…"

"Oh…"

"No!" Teddy seemed to sense the anxiety in Arizona's expression and rushed to explain. "It's not like I want to be with him anymore. I used to, but I can see that he's in love with Christina and I don't want to ruin it for him…"

"Teddy, I know Owen. He has to have some good reason for not talking to you." The blonde in front of her raised an eyebrow. "Owen's not the petty type, you know that. You should try to talk to him or maybe even Christina…"

"I don't know I think I may have really messed this up Arizona. I mean I kicked Christina off of my service, Owen won't talk to me and I'm stuck with rather lackluster residents when I could be teaching Yang, probably the best resident I've ever seen." She smiled a familiar self-deprecating grin and took another bite of her sandwich as Arizona processed the huge amount of information Teddy had just shared.

"It's all fixable Teddy Bear," Arizona smirked and Teddy's eyes widened at the use of her loathed nickname. Ever since before Med school Arizona had decided that if Teddy was going to call her Zona, almost everyone did, then she needed a nickname. Unfortunately Arizona's more childlike tendencies had come out in the choosing of the nickname so Teddy had since been christened 'Teddy Bear.'

"You know I hate that nickname," she said with a sad smile. That name reminded her of the days when she and Owen would pour endlessly over medical textbooks while Arizona, a few years behind them would flaunt the fact she didn't have to study for hours on end for the Board Exams yet. You know, the time when she and Owen had been on speaking terms.

"You love it," Arizona grinned, "I'm the sister you never had… But seriously, you need to talk to Owen. He'll come around but…" Arizona hesitated and Teddy looked at her with interest. "Him and Christina are good together… He's in love with her so if you're going to-"

"I just want my best friend back…" Arizona nodded understandingly and returned to her apple, her thoughts straying away from Teddy's dilemma to Calliope Torres.

* * *

"Ow bitch!" The man hissed, his voice escaping with a menacing tone from between clenched teeth as Callie's fingers gently probed his leg. His leg was definitely broken, it was patients like this that made her doubt the sanity of skydiving. Really the man had jumped out of a plane for some kind of adrenaline rush and after falling thousands of feet and almost making a perfect landing he messes it all up, two feet the ground.

"I'm sorry but it's certainly broken…" Callie turned to Alex Karev who was assisting her in the ER that day. "I'm going to need some gauze to wrap his leg and the fiberglass setting for the cast." Karev nodded and with one last slightly mocking glance at the disgruntled sky-diver he left the room for the supply closet.

"How long am I going to have to keep this cast on Doc?" The man asked, as he looked worriedly at his leg and part of his foot, which were starting to swell.

"You were lucky it's not that bad of break so maybe only four or five weeks…" She replied, signing off on his charts and waiting impatiently for Karev to return with the supplies.

"Five weeks!" He spluttered looking down at his leg with an expression of horror. "I'm running a marathon in three! Isn't there some sort of medicine you can give me to speed it up or something?"

"I'm sorry no, it doesn't quite work like that…" At that moment, before the man could demand some quicker treatment for his leg, Alex re-entered the room carrying a roll of gauze and the materials she would need to form the cast. "Okay," Callie grabbed the gauze and turned to the man in the chair. "This is going to hurt a bit."

The skydiver rolled his eyes and assumed an aloof smirk. Crossing his arms across his chest he looked smugly at Callie. "Sure, is that what you tell the five-year olds?"

Callie's lips twisted up into smile, she always enjoyed the part of her job where she got to reduce confident health-nuts to whimpering would-be marathon runners. Sitting down in the chair in front of his extended leg she gently began wrapping the gauze around the man's foot until she had a thick enough covering. Callie stood up and placed both of her hands on the man's leg, "I'm going to set the bone back into its proper position now…" Callie warned but the man still remained smug and he didn't respond. "Okay then… One. Two Three." Callie twisted, forcing the bone in his leg back into its original position as she quickly wrapped a wet bandage over it.

"AHHH!" The man yelled as the bone snapped back into place, his smug expression disappearing and his mouth twisting down into an agonized frown. Callie felt a small, self-satisfied smirk tug at her lips.

"Hey Alex?" Karev looked up.

"Yeah?"

"The five year olds don't usually cry this much, do they?" Callie asked wryly casting an annoyed glance down at the skydiver.

Alex grinned and glanced down at their patient who had now assumed a rather murderous expression as he attempted to disguise the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. "No, I don't think they do…"

"Wait for that to dry," Callie instructed, pointing to the hardening cast on his leg as she left the room. "Don't try to move your leg and Karev here will be back in five minutes to fit you with some crutches."

She didn't feel that bad about her remark, after all he _had _called her a bitch.

* * *

After setting the man's leg Callie returned to her post at the ER desk and cast anxious glances at the phone, hoping to god that it wouldn't ring. It was almost three o'clock, only three and a half more hours until the end of her shift. The end of her shift she could rush off to her apartment and to her date with Arizona Robbins. How on earth was she supposed to survive? As she sat in the quiet ER Callie Torres let her thoughts drift once again, although they didn't drift very far and they centered on a certain blonde only a few floors away.

Arizona Robbins was certainly an enigma. Usually a perpetually perky attitude only served to remind her of Sydney Heron, someone so intensely annoying Callie would rather forget her altogether. But on Arizona, perky wasn't annoying, it was genuine, frankly to Callie, Arizona's perkiness was practically heroic. Working with children is surgery at its hardest, after along day at her job Callie usually got upset when she lost an eighty year old man in a hip-replacement surgery but she couldn't imagine operating on children and watching a ten year old die on your OR table some days. After that it seemed amazing that anyone could function, let alone do it with such a cheery optimism.

Callie had as a rule scorned the saying 'opposites attract' because it sound to her like the title of some bad, disco tune from the 80s but how else was she supposed to explain the excitement she was feeling? Callie Torres, well known for being a totally unattainable badass was excited about going on a date.

"Hey Calliope!" A familiar set of blonde curls framed the grinning face of Arizona Robbins as she leaned over the ER desk wearily. "I think I need Mclessons…"

"Huh?' Callie looked up in surprise, slightly mystified by the fact that the minute Arizona had appeared her heart had started to beat a little bit faster. "Mclessons?"

"People keep talking to me you know… But I can't understand half of what they're saying because they keep mentioning McDreamy or McSteamy or McArmy…" Arizona's brow furrowed in good-natured frustration and she looked down questioningly at Callie. "Care to explain?"

"Okay," Callie grinned. "Well the Mcsteamy you have been hearing so much about is Mark… He's pretty much a manwhore but he's my best friend and everything. Underneath all the perverted jokes he's actually great."

"So, McSteamy equals Mark…" Arizona frowned and committed the fact to memory. "What about McDreamy?"

"You know the head of Neurosurgery, the guy with way too much hair?" The blonde nodded, her hair swaying with the movement. "Derek Shepherd, he's Meredith Grey's husband and he's McDreamy."

"Meredith Grey, she's Christina's best friend?"

"Yeah," the brunette laughed. "You live with Christina so you'll be seeing a lot of Meredith Grey… But she's not as bad as Christina, less scalpel hungry at least…"

"I think I can remember that," Arizona decided with a laugh. "It doesn't take much imagination to find out who McArmy is…"

"Yeah, Owen had quite the reputation around here for awhile… Although I suppose McArmy could also be Teddy, even though Christina usually calls her 'Cardio God.'" Callie brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and sat up straighter in her chair, unconsciously leaning in closer to Arizona.

"Cardio God, that definitely suits her… I used to want to go into cardio," the blonde mused. "I followed Teddy around for weeks asking her questions but one day I was called up to the PEDs floor for a consult and well… here I am." A faint blush spread across Arizona's cheeks as she realized she had been rambling. Callie Torres had an unsettling effect on her, but she loved it.

"I can't really picture in any other specialty but PEDs," Callie smiled as she studied Arizona, trying to picture the blonde as a hardcore cardio attending or a neurosurgeon with an inflated ego.

"Hey!" Arizona defended, feigning offense. "PEDs is nothing but hardcore!"

Callie raised her hands in surrender. "It wasn't that, I mean yeah PEDs totally is hardcore but it takes a different type of person to work with kids. I don't know," Callie gestured vaguely at Arizona who listened with an amused smile. "You have to be their friend as well as their doctor… I guess…"

A shadow flitted across Arizona's face and her brilliant blue eyes darkened for a moment before the sparkle returned. "Yeah I know what you mean, but I could picture you as maybe a Neuro surgeon or something…"

"What!" Callie squeaked indignantly, eliciting a laugh from the blonde in front of her as well as a teasing smile. "I'm all about the bones!"

Arizona was about to retort but her pager beeped at her hip and she grabbed it, quickly reading the message.

"Dang it," she muttered before flashing Callie an apologetic smile. "I've got to go, but I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yep," Arizona leaned down and pressed her lips against Callie's fleetingly. The brunette reached up and tugged Arizona closer for a brief moment, allowing the kiss to deepen slightly before they broke apart. Callie could tell she was blushing a violent red, although she was thankful her complexion didn't really show it. Arizona's on the other hand did and a faint pink was spreading across the blonde's cheeks. The blonde bit her lip, a sight that made Callie ache slightly for the feeling of Arizona's lips against hers. Arizona's gaze switched from Callie's lips to the pager at her hip which was flashing a message from Bailey.

"I really have to go," Arizona replied breathlessly as she dashed off down the hall with one last, longing glance at Callie. "See you tonight Calliope!"

Callie groaned before shooting a death glare at the clock beside her. She still had to survive three more hours.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it wasn't what you guys wanted, but I already have some of the Date Night chapter written so it should be up very soon after I update Pictures of You. **

**Reviews make me smile, they also make me write faster =D**


	7. Little Pieces

**A/N: Okay, so here it is, Date Night...**

**But before you get to the chapter, to EVERYONE who reviewed/read/favorited, whatever. Seriously I am honored you guys take the time to do that and it's very encouraging, so... thanks :D**

**Also, sorry for the delay I completely re-wrote this chapter so it took a bit longer than I expected... **

**P.s. Lyrics are from Gomez and their song called Little Pieces.**

**So... Date Night!**

* * *

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Seven: Little Pieces**

Arizona perched on a barstool, leaning casually against the rough counter and trailing her fingers slowly back and forth across the wood. About half an hour ago Arizona had been sitting in the apartment she had lived in for only just over two weeks, and she had realized that she had no idea where any of the food or utensils were. Not that she had any affinity for the culinary arts but first dates were normally awkward enough without having to ask where the cups and plates were kept. So, Arizona had texted Calliope asking the brunette to meet her at the bar instead of heading right to the apartment. She figured they could get takeout and bring back to the apartment or something…

On the counter beside her Arizona's phone vibrated against the wood, causing a starling rattle. Flipping the open the phone Arizona opened the text message and her lips twitched up into a smile.

_Hey,_

_Sounds great. _

_I'll meet you at Joe's in a few minutes :)_

_Xx_

_-Cal_

As she slipped her phone back into her pocket Arizona couldn't help sneaking a sidelong glance at the door, hoping that Callie had somehow managed to arrive at the bar thirty seconds after she had sent the text. No luck. An anxious sigh escaped Arizona's lips; it felt like she had been waiting for this all day. Now that it was so close, the excitement and nervousness she felt was refreshing. First dates weren't her favorite, she felt slightly like she was being interrogated and usually this waiting for her date to arrive was accompanied with a sense of dread. This however, was a _very_ different feeling. It was a good kind of nervousness, when you know something good as about to happen. Or at least, Arizona hoped something good was about to happen.

"Are you waiting for someone?" The bartender asked, leaning over the bar as he filled up a glass of beer and handed it off to a waiting customer.

"Yeah," Arizona paused, "I have a date with Callie Torres." She finished, realizing that the bartender probably had no idea who Callie was but she loved the feeling of saying she had a date with Calliope Torres.

Joe laughed, "Well, you're in luck. She just walked in," he gestured toward the door and Arizona spun around in her chair. Callie was standing by the door looking around briefly before her gaze found Arizona's and a delighted smile appeared over her, normally neutral, expression.

Weaving her way through the crowd, Callie dropped her jacket on the stool and sat down next to Arizona.

"Hey, sorry if I'm late I was walking over to the apartment when I got your text." Callie admitted apologetically, but Arizona waved it off.

"No worries, I haven't been here long…"

"So, may I ask what prompted this sudden change of plans?" Callie asked with a small smile as Joe placed two beers on the bar in front of them.

"Umm…" Arizona blushed and took a quick sip of her drink. "I… I really can't cook, so I thought we should probably get take out… You know to save the kitchen from its inevitable destruction when I'm in it… I hope that's okay." She finished, and Arizona took another longer drink to hide her embarrassment as she once again realized she was rambling.

"That sounds great," Callie replied and Arizona breathed a sigh of relief, matching Callie's smile with a grin of her own. The blonde let her gaze trail briefly over the woman seated before her. Callie was looking at her and Arizona could discern traces of anxiety in those brown eyes but the excitement she found there far overwhelmed the nerves and somehow that had a calming effect on Arizona.

"So," Arizona asked after a comfortable silence. "Was the ER busy after I left? My day was pretty slow…"

"Nope," Callie almost looked disappointed and Arizona laughed. "There was only one broken bone today and it was some stupid skydiver, who messed up on his landing…"

"Ouch," Arizona winced sympathetically before a small nod of her head told Callie to continue.

"Nothing really happened after that, I pretty much stared at the clock for the next two hours…" Callie mused thoughtfully, her finger absent-mindedly fiddling with one a stray strand of hair. "How was your day?"

"You know those days when all of your surgeries just go perfectly? I mean…" Arizona struggled to find the words to describe that feeling but Callie nodded understandingly.

"That feeling when you know they're going to live through the surgery, even before the surgery starts, even before you take them to the OR?" Callie's tone was almost reverent as she described the feeling that almost always eluded her but was a very welcome relief when she found it.

"Yep. That feeling exactly, I don't know everything just went… right today. Plus," Arizona grinned and gestured toward Callie. "I got to see you after lunch which was definitely a highlight."

Callie grimaced. "Uhh, not really!" Arizona's smile fell slightly but Callie laughed. "After that kiss I had to wait three whole hours to see you again. It was not easy lemme tell you." A surprised smile re-formed on Arizona's lips and Callie's breath hitched when she saw the expression in those blue eyes.

Abruptly a glass slammed down on the counter and a man edged his way in between the couple.

"Hey," he drawled drunkenly, as he turned his back to Arizona and faced Callie. He had obviously had a few too many drinks that night and he leaned in close to Callie. Way too close for Arizona's liking.

"Umm, hello?" Callie recoiled away from the man and edged to the back of her seat. She craned her neck around him to try to see Arizona but he refused to be ignored.

"You want to get a drink with me?" The man continued, unperturbed by the disgusted look that flashed across Callie's face.

"Really, really no," Callie murmured as she gestured toward Arizona. "I'm on a date, with someone. Someone who is _a lot _hotter than you." Arizona blushed but continued to stare daggers into the man's back.

"With who?" He leaned back and surveyed the two chairs next to Callie. "You're not sitting with anyone…"

Callie flashed Arizona a conspiratorial grin and leaned closer with a mischievous glint in her eye. Her hand gently reached the back of Arizona's neck and she pulled the blonde closer until their lips met. Callie had only intended it to be a quick peck, but the second Arizona's lips brushed hers she lost any will she had to break the kiss. Arizona reached up and tangled one hand in Callie hair, briefly deepening the kiss before breaking apart when she was seriously oxygen deprived.

"Me." Arizona grinned smugly at the man who was staring blankly at them, his eyes wide.

"You know, I think I'm ready to go get dinner. You want to?" Callie replied, a distinctive smirk playing across her lips as she saw the bemused look on the man's face. Arizona nodded and Callie dropped a few dollars on the bar to cover their drinks. Grabbing Arizona's hand and threading their fingers together Callie led Arizona out of the bar.

"What a tool," Callie remarked as they walked out of the bar. Her hand rested gently on the small of Arizona's back and the blonde shifted slightly closer as they walked. A gesture she convinced herself was because of the cool temperature.

"Well, you can't really blame him…" Arizona replied, "I mean you're…" She gestured at Callie who was looking uncharacteristically embarrassed and a blush was spreading across her cheeks. "Anyway," Arizona changed the subject, clearly flustered. "I was thinking we could get Pizza and bring it back to the apartment for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Arizona dusted the crumbs off of her fingers as she dropped the final remains of her pizza onto her plate. Callie was still munching on the crust of her slice of Pizza while Arizona stole a few glances at the brunette.

They had chatted aimlessly throughout their dinner, drifting easily from topic to topic. For example, Callie had learned that the reason Owen had a different last name than the rest of the family was because when he went into the military he wanted to be able to distinguish himself without the shadow of his father, colonel Daniel Robbins. Arizona in turn had learned that Callie had two sisters, though she hadn't spoken to them since her father visited her at Seattle Grace and found out she was gay. Callie's facial expression had shifted slightly away from the familiar bright smile during this admission, but she had brightened as they had continued to talk.

It was easy. The conversation was effortless it seemed but Arizona was starting to get slightly nervous. She _lived _with Callie, only a wall separated them at night so the customary good bye kiss at the end of the date was going to be very strange. Although Arizona was hoping for a bit more than just a goodnight kiss.

"Are you finished?" Callie asked, gestured to Arizona's plate.

Arizona nodded, and Callie grabbed both of their plates transferring them to the sink and she began to run the tap. Flicking on the radio, Callie hummed the last few lines of a Norah Jones song before the music faded out and the radio announcer's voice returned, talking about some new upcoming album.

"I can help if you want," Arizona offered rising from her chair but Callie shut the water off and grinned.

"Nope, already done." A few bars of familiar song began to play on the radio.

**There's a piece of me you can't have**

**And I know it's driving you mad**

**There's a part inside you can't reach**

**I'm afraid that's the way its gonna be**

"I love this song," Arizona exclaimed as she settled back into her chair.

"Really, you like Gomez?" Callie raised an eyebrow but she didn't look condescending, just pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, in New York one of my friends gave me this CD and I didn't even try it for a while. After I did though," a smile curved at the corners of Arizona's lips as she remembered. "I was an instant fan."

**There's a part of you that wants to fight**

**But I never really had the appetite**

**I fear my feelings wont speak**

**words are already taken upon the breeze**

**wind is always blowing**

"Want to dance?" Callie asked as she turned the volume up louder on the radio.

"I uhh, I don't really dance…" Arizona responded tentatively. Her and dancing had never been a very good combination. Sure she could handle the wheelie sneakers but the finer points of dancing had always eluded her.

"C'mon," Callie coaxed. "It's not that kind of dancing. Just dance it out and let your problems drift away…" She turned the volume up on the radio again and tugged at Arizona's hand, pulling the very reluctant blonde upright.

**pieces falling from me**

**you can have them for free**

**now it felt so complete**

**pieces falling from me**

The brunette demonstrated. Placing her hands of Arizona's hips, Callie guided Arizona into swaying in time with the music before the hands disappeared and Callie danced out into the living room with Arizona following.

She couldn't help it. As much as she hated dancing, mostly due to the fact she was rhythmically challenged Arizona couldn't help but join in. Throwing her hands up and jumping around the apartment with abandon, Arizona let the sound of the music wash over her, mouthing the words in time with the singer.

"Wait…" Arizona said as a lull in the music built up to the beginning of the chorus. She and Callie moved in exaggerated slow motion until Callie held up a hand.

"And here it comes…" The music exploded full force as the chorus rang loudly through the apartment. Throwing her hands up in the air again, the couple kept dancing and as the final chords ran through the room, Arizona felt two hands on her hips again.

She was never particularly impulsive, preferring to calculate every step before she made it. But now, Arizona turned slowly in the hands that were encircling her waist as they swayed to the last few words until she faced Calliope. She reached up and tangled her fingers in Callie's hair, pulling the brunette towards her until their lips met. It was like electricity was surging through her body at the contact and Arizona relished the feeling as Callie tugged her closer, their bodies flush against each other.

**though you try your best you never find **

**there are pieces that are left behind **

**last piece of the jigsaw **

**while the others are scattered across the floor **

**so you try to get them all up **

**there are pieces falling in the dust **

**there's a pile of ash we don't need **

**leave it to be taken upon the breeze **

**wind is always blowing **

**pieces falling from me **

**you can have them for free **

**now it felt so complete **

**pieces falling from me **

**all this background noise **

**its crowded **

**never tell **

**its half the reason why they're there **

**its hard to make another plan **

**theres a fine line what you want and what you need **

**standing right there in between **

**never been there **

**never **

**la la la la la **

**la la la la la **

**la la la la la **

**la la la la la **

**laaa **

**pieces falling from me **

**you can have them for free **

**never felt so complete **

**never be what you need **

**something missing from me **

**that i'll never complete **

**there the last ones complete **

**pieces falling from me**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Once again, all lyrics are from Gomez :D**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, It was pretty hard for me to write the whole 'Date' part but what did you think?**

**Review? Pretty Please?**


	8. Momentum

**A/N: Okay, so... Sorry this took such a long time, school has been insane but I'll try to write a lot this weekend so I have things to post next week.**

**I love all of you guys for the reviews, favorites, or for just reading it :D It means a lot and I love reading what you guys think of the story.**

**P.s. Lyrics are from a song called 'Momentum' by The Hush Sound.**

**

* * *

**

Tidal Wave

Chapter Eight: Momentum

**(Either POV: You Pick**)

Some couples have a few weeks or even months of passion, others burn out in the first few days. I didn't know which kind we were, I didn't even know if we were… you know, but I knew I wanted to be. With her, when she looked at me, it was fire running through my veins and when she smiled, I swear my heart skipped a beat. I hoped we would make it, because, some couples gather momentum; they pass the first few months and there's still something between them, they **last…**

**

* * *

**

**(Back to no POV, this starts a few minutes after the last chapter. Fill that time as you please :D)**

You are the dark ocean bottom

And I am the fast sinking anchor

Should I fall for you

Should I fall for you

You are the scar on my tissue

That I show all of my new friends

Should I show you me

Should I show you me

All we need is a little bit of momentum

Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves

All we need is a little bit of inertia

Break down and tell break down and tell

Arizona leaned back, her forehead pressed against Callie's as they both breathed heavily. Callie reached up and brushed a stray curl away from Arizona's cheek but as her brown eyes met blue ones Arizona could discern a clear question. Desire was clear in Callie's deep, brown eyes, but there was something else too. Arizona knew she didn't do things like this on the first date. She was more careful and normally, much less impulsive but Callie made her want to break all of the speed limits. Yet, she didn't.

"Wait," Arizona mumbled halfheartedly against Callie's lips after few more moments of kissing. Arizona really didn't want to wait. It took most of her self-control to pull away but she knew if she didn't she probably wouldn't want to stop any time soon. Callie groaned and leaned back with an amused grin. The brunette knew taking it slow was a good idea. It didn't help her common sense that Arizona was standing in front of her, their bodies still pressed against each other, but she knew all too well what happens when relationships move too fast. "I think we should slow down a little bit," Arizona said although her heavy breathing marred her tone. Callie moved foreword and leaned her forehead against Arizona's, admiring the faint blush spread across Arizona's face.

"Okay," Callie answered simply. She thought the embarrassed blush appearing on Arizona's cheeks was adorable but Callie didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "I think that's probably a good idea too." Arizona's eyes widened in surprise but a smile curved at the corners of her lips.

"I don't really know how this whole… You know… Living together thing is going to work, I mean if you want to keeping going on dates…" Arizona rambled, frustrated with herself for the effect Callie had on her. It was as if she didn't know how to form words when the brunette was looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes.

"One, I do very much want to keep going on dates if that's alright with you," Arizona giggled, her arms now resting on Callie's shoulders as they twined around the brunette's neck. "Two," Callie continued playfully. "I would like to know exactly _how _slow we are going because I really wouldn't mind kissing you a few more times…"

"We're not going _that _slowly," Arizona replied with a coy smile before she leaned in a pressed her lips against Callie's again. This time it was Callie who broke the kiss first, eliciting a disgruntled moan from Arizona. In response, Callie grinned but leaned away, maintaining a safe distance between her and Arizona.

Glancing at the clock, the brunette noticed it was almost eleven thirty.

"Here," Callie maneuvered herself off the couch and threaded her fingers through Arizona's, pulling her down the hall toward the bedrooms. "Follow me…"

"What?" Arizona followed Callie but when she noticed where Callie was heading she stopped, tugging Callie to a halt in front of her door. "I thought we were-"

"Not that," Callie explained, earning herself a confused but relieved glance from Arizona. "You said you didn't know how this whole living together thing was going to work, right?" Arizona nodded, still looking slightly wary as she eyed the bedroom door. "Well, picture this as a front door," Callie gestured to Arizona's light colored, bedroom door.

"Okay…" Arizona's brow furrowed as she looked up at Callie, "what are you-"

"On most dates, right before the it's over and you go into your… house…" Callie gestured to the bedroom door again, and a pleased comprehension settled in Arizona's blue eyes. "I believe I get to kiss you good night…" Callie finished as a delighted smile quirked the corners of Arizona's lips and she moved foreword slightly.

"I believe you do," Callie leaned down her lips meeting Arizona's as her hands rested on the blonde's waist. Their goodnight kiss was shorter than before, lasting only a few seconds but it was sweeter, more meaningful.

"So," Callie played along, mimicking the awkward conversation that usually transpired at the end of dates. "I had fun tonight," she said with complete honesty even though it was meant to be a joke.

"I did too," Arizona, replied, "can I call you sometime?" She joked easily as her blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Of course," Callie laughed before backing away down the hall, leaving Arizona at her mock 'front door.' "Goodnight Arizona…"

"Goodnight Calliope, see you in the morning…"

That you are the rain on the fire

Deep in the trees when no one was looking

Should I speak of this

Should I speak of this

You are a mirage in the distance

That defies the heat of the desert

Should I believe in you

Should I believe in you

* * *

Arizona wearily straightened her coat and dropped the chart she had just finished writing up onto the counter, giving the nurse a weak smile. She had been floating on cloud nine since her date the night before but she had been paged into the hospital at two-thirty which had effectively brought her down to about cloud three or something... For one she had missed seeing Callie in the morning and two, she was dead on her feet from lack of sleep.

Arizona knew Callie's shift started at seven thirty and from a glance at her watch she discerned that the brunette should be arriving any minute. Despite her exhaustion that knowledge brightened Arizona's mood considerably and since she had about an hour before she was due to start rounds, Arizona decided to go find out if Callie had arrived.

A few minutes later Arizona held a steaming cup of coffee in her hands and she made her way up to the Orthopedics wing of the hospital.

Callie had tiredly stumbled into the hospital a few minutes earlier, mornings were not her favorite time of day by a long shot. She had missed Arizona this morning although she had found the blonde's scribbled note telling her she had been paged in at two-thirty. The brunette didn't envy Arizona for the page but she did sympathize with how tired Arizona must be and an idea slowly formed in her mind. Normally she would bring Arizona coffee, but as she stood in line for the coffee cart she remembered something Arizona had told her.

As Callie stood waiting for the elevator, the doors slid open to reveal a very familiar head of blonde curls and bright blue eyes.

"Calliope," Arizona greeted her enthusiastically and Callie admired her cheerfulness even at such an early time in the morning.

"Hey Arizona," Callie responded with a smile as she fell in step beside the blonde. "I was actually just coming to look for you."

"Really? Me too," Arizona grinned. "I was going to bring you coffee, but I see you've beat me too it…" She held up the paper coffee cup in her hand and gestured to the similar one Callie was holding.

Callie laughed, holding up the coffee cup. "Actually, this is tea. I was bringing it down for you since I know you don't drink coffee... The people at the coffee cart know me very well, since I'm what you might call a regular, and they looked at me like I had a third eye when I ordered a tea."

"For me?" Callie nodded, enjoying Arizona's surprise and handed the blonde the cup. Arizona in return handed Callie the cup of coffee before taking a long sip of the tea. "This is just was I needed," Arizona admitted with a smile as she felt the warmth from the drink spread throughout her body. "I was exhausted."

Callie nodded understandingly as she sipped at her coffee. She thought she might be going crazy, but Callie imagined the coffee tasted a bit better knowing Arizona had brought it for her. Nevertheless, she was grateful for the jolt of energy she felt as the caffeine surged through her body

"What were you paged in for?" Callie asked as she allowed the hot drink warm her fingers. The corner of Arizona's mouth tightened ever so slightly but she flashed Callie a grin.

"A car crash," she said quietly before raising the cup to her lips. She paused, and tightened her grip on the cup before continuing. This was her weakness as a surgeon, caring too much about her patients. She knew it, but she couldn't help it. "Hannah, that was the girl's name… We were too late." Arizona finished with a grim finality in her tone that contrasted with her usual perky demeanor.

"I'm sorry…" Callie murmured, and she brushed a tentative hand comfortingly against Arizona's arm. "I know how hard that can be." Arizona leaned into Callie's touch, reveling in the strength she was able to glean from a simple gesture.

"It harder with children," Arizona admitted but as she took one last sip of her tea, her pager went off loudly at her hip. A frustrated sigh escaped Arizona's lips. "I've been here for five hours and my day starts now," she muttered as she eyed the message on her pager.

Arizona turned toward Callie again, leaning up and placing a light kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the tea, I fell much more… energized." Arizona said with a weak smile. "I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"I'll be there," Callie replied with a matching smile. "And ditto for the coffee, I don't know how you survive without it." Arizona simply shook her head and skated off down the hall in her Heeley's, her blonde curls swaying behind her.

Callie was left to watch with an amused smirk playing across her lips as a grown surgeon skated off down the hall in shoes that should be banned from anyone over the age of ten. Except Arizona was different, Callie was noticing this more and more. She had seen Arizona's expression falter when she asked about the patient this morning. Surgeons distance themselves from their patients; it's common practice but Arizona didn't, it was obvious. She used her patient's first names and Callie had heard Bailey rant about how the new PEDs surgeon played games with her patients instead of acting like a real doctor. But, Callie couldn't help thinking that maybe Arizona had gotten it right and the rest of the hospital was just afraid showing any humanity toward their patients. Arizona was more of a doctor because she allowed herself to care and from what Callie had seen in the OR caring the way she did, didn't detract from her surgical skills at all.

Also, she sure could make Heeley's look _really _hot.

All we need is a little bit of momentum  
Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves  
All we need is a little bit of inertia  
Break down and tell break down and tell

These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall  
These rules are made to break us  
These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall  
These rules are made to break us all

* * *

Arizona ran her hands under the sink in the scrub room and quickly dried them off with a towel. The surgery had been a success. It hadn't been easy but Arizona was confident that she had given the little five-year-old boy his life back. It almost made up for this morning. Almost, but not quite. The thought that she had given, Sammy, the little boy, another chance to play on the swings or ride his first bicycle was marred by the thought of Hannah's body, now somewhere down in the morgue. She had learned to deal with this; she pushed the tiny coffins to the back of her mind where she was sure that one night they would haunt her dreams. But for now, she could deal.

"Hey," the teasing voice of Mark Sloan reached Arizona's ears as the tall, plastic surgeon appeared in the doorway. Without waiting for a response he continued, "so, you and Torres huh?" He asked, earning a surprised glance from Arizona's blue eyes.

"What?" She replied cautiously, slightly confused by his up-front attitude. She knew Mark was Callie's friend as well as Owen's but he seemed a little… Different...

"You guys went on a date. C'mon, I'm her best friend…" Mark said, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing Arizona.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I had a lot of fun," the blonde was unable to keep a smile from appearing on her lips as she spoke.

"Really, what kind of fun?" Mark raised an eyebrow and shot her a suggestive glance.

"Okay, did you want something Mark? Because frankly this is a little inappropriate and… weird."

"You'll get used to me. But yeah, I did want to talk to you about something." He quieted for a moment and Arizona saw a flicker of embarrassment pass across his face.

"Umm… Mark?" Mark was obviously struggling to form words but Arizona waited, sensing that it must be slightly important since his perverted attitude seemed to have disappeared.

"Callie's been through a lot in the past year," Mark began, continuing even though he saw the surprise emerge in Arizona's eyes. "So if this… I don't know, if you're just going through the women at Seattle Grace or stringing her along… don't, end it now before it goes too far."

Arizona mouth dropped open and she ogled Mark for a moment in sheer surprise. "I mean we've only gone on one date…" Arizona stared to say but she stilled the words in her throat as she saw the fierce look in Mark's eyes.

"I know you guys have only been on one date, but Callie is my person. She has helped me through a lot and I have been here with her through all of last year… Which honestly for Callie, last year sucked…" He pressed his lips together, aware that he might be over sharing. "Just… Callie's my person." He repeated, "I don't want to see her get hurt and I don't care if you think I'm insane for talking to you about this already but... If I can protect her, I try to."

"You're… protecting Calliope… from me?" Arizona tried to grasp the idea that the man whom she had christened Seattle Grace's resident manwhore was lecturing her about not hurting someone she was dating. Mark nodded in response, eyeing her carefully.

With a quick nod of her head Arizona cleared her thoughts and looked back up at Mark. "I won't hurt her… We've gone on one date, but it was amazing. I don't know where this is headed, if it's headed anywhere, but I want it to be… heading somewhere. So, no I won't hurt her…" She said, knowing her words were true as she spoke them and apparently Mark thought so too as his posture relaxed and he looked at her with something akin to approval.

Mark seemed satisfied and he turned away, "you'd better not breathe a word of this to Callie," he muttered with the ghost of his familiar teasing smile. "She'll break every bone in my body…" As Mark was walking toward the door Arizona spoke,

"She's lucky to have you to watch out for her…" Arizona untied her scrub cap quickly and dropped her surgical gown into the basket. "I think I may have misjudged you." Arizona admitted, as she glanced over Mark who was now looking very embarrassed.

"Hey," he waved his hand. "Don't get the wrong idea about me, I'm a complete manwhore, just ask Cal, she'll tell you…"

"Sure you are," Arizona replied with a smirk… "Sure you are... Now if you don't mind, I'm going to meet Calliope for lunch."

Arizona walked off, marveling at the odd interaction that had just occurred. It seemed as if Mark Sloan wasn't all manwhore. The friendship between him and Calliope seemed genuine. She had heard whispered rumors in her short time at Seattle Grace about Callie and Mark as a couple, and she suspected a few of them were true but, the protectiveness between them was that of best friends. Callie had a person, someone to look out for her and Arizona suspected that on some level, everyone would be lucky to have a friend like Mark Sloan. When he wasn't hitting on them of course.

All we need is a little bit of momentum

Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves

All we need is a little bit of inertia

Break down and tell break down and tell

That you are

Break down and tell break down and tell

Break down and tell break down and tell

That you are

* * *

**(Either POV: You choose)**

I wanted us to go somewhere, I was sure of that. It was too early to tell which direction we were going, how we would end, when we would end… if we would end. But sometimes you can feel it… When you have something special, you can feel it. When they buy you coffee because they know you can't live without it. Or when they buy you tea from the coffee cart even though they hate the stuff. It's little things, but they build up... That's when you can just tell…

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I was unsure about the intro and out-tro things but I don't know... I figured I would just try it out, just whatever POV (AZ's or Callie's) you want to read it in :D**

**Please Review? They really do make me write faster :)**

**Pics of You will be updated friday night/Saturday morning.**


	9. Take My Advice

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit darker than normal, but I thought this fic needed a bit of that so it wasn't totally fluffy all of the time. I promise, the fluff returns next chapter :D I also wanted to have some Arizona and Owen scenes, so here ya go. Also, sorry for the delay, but I've been annoyingly busy lately :/**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, all of you are super awesome :)**

* * *

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Nine: Take My Advice**

**(Takes place about 2 weeks after last chapter)**

Arizona twisted and turned among the blankets, images of tiny coffins flashing behind her closed eyelids. The nightmares were the same every time they occurred, except sometimes a new coffin was added to the huge stack in front of her. Every time Arizona lost a patient, the stack grows in number, a new memory of a dead child piled on top of the rest. Tonight they towered above her, a huge pile of caskets each holding the small body of a child she couldn't save. There were new coffins that night, three children had died in Arizona's OR over the past week and she remembered their faces, she remembered the faces of their parents when she gave them the news, and now, she remembered their coffins.

Through the dream, Arizona could hear a low murmur, someone saying her name. She didn't recognize the voice at first, to her it seemed to be another terrifying addition to her nightmare but slowly the low lilting tone pulled her back to reality. Now, Arizona recognized that voice, it belonged to Calliope.

"Arizona," Callie murmured, rubbing a hand up and down Arizona's arm as the blonde continued to dwell in her nightmare. "You have to wake up Arizona, it's only a nightmare…"

Arizona forced her eyes open, gasping for breath and fighting against the sobs building in her chest. A now familiar brown-eyed gaze met her blue eyes, except worry now flickered in Callie's russet eyes. She carefully brushed a few strands of hair away from Arizona's forehead, and looked questioningly down at the blonde.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up," Arizona apologized as she sat up awkwardly and attempted to push the horrifying nightmare back into the recesses of her mind. Breathing heavily, Arizona leaned into Callie's body for a moment and allowed a strong arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," Callie replied quickly, hoping that Arizona understood she wasn't upset about losing sleep. "I'm worried about you though, Arizona. This is the third nightmare this week…" The brunette admitted as she searched Arizona's blue eyes and found they were still shrouded in fear.

Under her touch, Callie felt Arizona stiffen. "Yeah," she murmured quietly. Arizona was still shaken; normally when times at the hospital were stressful the nightmares haunted her, except they had never been this frequent. She had lost hours of sleep to these dreams and as a result her mood had gone downhill as the week progressed. Even one of her patients asked her why she was upset; she was that obvious. Callie so far had kept her distance, not physically but she hadn't asked Arizona what was troubling her. It was understandable; Callie wanted to give Arizona her space. They had only been dating two weeks so she didn't know if she was allowed to ask that kind of question.

"Did something happen this week?" Callie asked softly as Arizona leaned against her shoulder. The blonde shook her head; it had been a hard week for her but definitely not one of the worst by a long shot. "Are they always the same?"

"Yes," Arizona pressed her lips together in a thin line. "They're always the same… I don't know why they're so frequent this week though," the lie slipped easily off of her tongue. She knew why. She knew exactly why…

Joshua Cole: age four, Andrea Sanders: age seven and Michael Brown: Age five… The children she failed that week, they were why…

"You can tell me, if you want to. Sometimes that helps," Callie coaxed but Arizona leaned away and snuggled down into the pillow.

"I'm fine, really Calliope," Arizona forced a smile over her numb lips and attempted a perky tone of voice. She could tell her façade fell flat and Callie looked down at her doubtfully.

"Arizona-"

"I just need sleep Calliope," Arizona insisted and she turned her back on the brunette. She heard Callie get off the bed and walk towards the door, in the doorway she paused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you, but I'm worried about you Arizona. I'm worried because I care about you," Callie murmured quietly before shutting the door behind her.

The rest of that night, Arizona couldn't sleep. She lay awake among the blankets, shifting constantly to try to find a comfortable position but never succeeding. Guilt was twisting through her stomach and regret, as she feared that maybe she had screwed up. Arizona wanted to tell Callie, but her dreams were something she never talked about. Owen knew, her parents knew, Dakota had known but every time anyone Arizona was in a relationship with had started asking about the nightmares it usually ended soon after.

Burying her head into the pillow, Arizona wanted to scream, she wanted to sob and pound the pillow until something felt better. During the day after a nightmare she could summon enough perkiness to fool her coworkers but it wasn't genuine. Owen could see past it easily and now apparently, so could Callie. She wanted to confide in the brunette, but insecurity, something Arizona rarely indulged in, stopped her.

* * *

**(Next Night)**

"Arizona?" Owen asked incredulously as his sister sat down beside him with a disgusted sigh. Arizona didn't usually hang out in bars. She preferred brighter, less noisy places to enjoy her free time but here she was a ten o'clock on her night off, sitting in a bar.

"Hey Owen," Arizona muttered as she waved down Joe to bring her a drink.

"Where's Callie, is there trouble in paradise?" He asked teasingly, referring to the fact that for the past week Arizona and Callie had spent every waking moment of their free time together. Arizona merely shook her head, her lips devoid of a smile and her eyes swimming with regret rather than displaying their usual sparkle.

"I… I don't know…" The blonde replied quietly, refusing to meet his gaze. Owen looked at his sister with concern. Arizona was staring intently at the drink in front of her, not taking a sip, and running her fingers nervously against the wood surface of the bar.

"Did something happen?" He asked quietly but again she shook her head, stirring the mess of blonde curls before running her hand through them in agitation.

"I think so," she mumbled before finally breaking her staring contest with the glass of beer and turning her confused gaze. "I lied…" Arizona finished bluntly, although her admission was marred by the tremble in her voice. "Calliope will probably just let it go, it wasn't even a fight… I don't know what it was… I mean I should have just told her… It's hard though; it's not something I talk about… But… I lied." She rambled, obviously trying to get her thoughts in order.

"Zona," Owen began carefully, a teasing lilt to his tone. "You know I love you, but I can't understand you when you start rambling. Just tell me what happened. Why on earth did you lie to Callie? I thought you guys were… to use your phrase, super…"

"Okay…" Arizona took a long sip of her drink before setting the glass down and tracing the rim with her finger. "We are, totally super." Arizona clarified, "but three days out of the past week I've had nightmares, and woken up screaming…. or crying… I always wake Callie up and she's comes in to see if I'm okay…" Her voice trailed off but Owen looked worried.

"Those same nightmares? Arizona if they're happening that often I mean…" Owen knew that his sister had nightmares. She had experienced them since beginning her residency but mostly they were rare. It was always the same dream though, which was what worried him.

"It's only because this week has been stressful," Arizona assured him, slightly comforted by his worry. "They're always more frequent when it's hectic at the hospital and this week has just been…" Owen nodded sympathetically; the ER had been flooded this week with traumas.

"Anyway," Arizona sighed. "Callie came in on the third night and she was worried… She asked me how often I get the nightmares but I lied…. I told her that I had no idea why I was getting so many, and I just needed some sleep…" The blonde hung her head before her guilty gaze fled to Owen's face. "I felt horrible, it wasn't a big deal or anything… But… I just turned away and tried to get back to sleep instead of letting her help me… She looked hurt… I-I wanted to tell her, believe me I did, but it's just not something I talk about…"

"Why can't you talk about it?" Owen asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I know I should. I guess… I guess I was afraid of how she would react. Who wants to date someone who has nightmares about dying children and wakes up screaming?" Arizona smiled an unfamiliar self-deprecating smile and turned back to her brother. "All of the woman I've dated, the relationship ends at around this point. And I don't want that to happen with Calliope…"

"Okay Zona, well then ask yourself this." He responded quietly as his sister leaned wearily against his shoulder. "Is Callie like any other women you've dated?"

"No," the smile returned to Arizona's face and this time it chased away some of the pain in her eyes. "She's amazing, I mean… I can't explain it but there's just that something about her that is-"

"Zona?" Owen cut her off, looking amused at her abrupt change in attitude.

"Hmm?"

"It was a yes or no question, I had a point…" He replied and she blushed but nodded, focusing her attention on him. "I'll take your very long-winded answer as a no, Callie isn't like any of the women you've ever dated. So then why would she react the same way?"

"Oh…" Arizona brightened slightly, pleased with this new outlook on the situation before her expression fell again. "How do I even tell her then?" she mumbled, hiding behind the drink she raised to her lips "I've been avoiding her all day… Or maybe she's been avoiding me… Like I said, I was a pretty big bitch last night…"

"Honesty always works," Owen replied. "Look, I've known Callie for over a year now and she doesn't strike me as the type who would hold that kind of thing against you… She's had her fair share of pain the past year, you know…"

"Everybody keeps mentioning that, how bad last year was for Calliope… First Mark, then Lexie a few days ago, now you… What happened to her?" Arizona asked. It was curiosity, but it was also concern. Even though she had no idea what happened, her heart ached at the thought of Callie being hurt.

"She'll tell you, not all at once, but she'll tell you…" Arizona nodded, she could understand that; especially about not wanting to talk about something.

"I'm a surgeon," Arizona said. "I shouldn't have these dreams, my patients shouldn't affect me this much… I just feel… weak… I'm worried she'll think it's ridiculous…"

"You must really like her," Owen observed. "I've never seen you this nervous about anything, except for maybe surgery before… You're normally not this, worked up," he remarked with a smile.

Arizona disguised her grin by taking a sip of her drink. "Maybe," she mumbled childishly. "Anyway, why are you here alone? Where's your cardio-obsessed other half?"

Owen's jovial smile fell from his face. "I don't really know what to do about Christina, ever since Teddy said what she did…"

"You don't still-"

"Love Teddy?" He asked bluntly, "no, I love Teddy as a friend, my best friend, but nothing more."

"Did something happen with Christina then?" Arizona inquired. She hadn't noticed when she arrived because she had been wrapped up in her own dilemma, but Owen looked exhausted. His blue eyes, a lighter version of hers, were filled with worry, an emotion Arizona rarely found on her brother's face.

"Teddy, told her she was going to leave the hospital… I guess she must have told Christina it was because she's in love with me. Anyhow, Christina wanted a cardio god to teach her, so… she said Teddy could _have me_." There was a trace of anger in his voice but he shook his head and raised the drink to his lips.

"Seriously? Owen that's-"

"I know… I don't really know what to think of that… To Christina, surgery is her entire world. I get that. But she really shouldn't just… Give me away like that…"

"I kind of understand it… I don't agree with it, but I can understand why she would say something like that…" Arizona said, wary of upsetting her brother, but could relate, as she suspected Owen could too.

Owen looked at her in surprise, "How?"

"Don't you remember, the beginning of residency? When we were just choosing our specialties and hoping one of the attending's would notice us…" Arizona reminisced with a fond smile. "You came home one night, it was your third year I think. Either way, it was the day you chose Trauma, remember?"

"Yeah, I actually do… I came home from the hospital and there was a huge party a few floors down. You were busy studying for your boards, but Teddy and I went down for a few hours…"

"I didn't see you for the rest of the night, but the next day I heard that you had saved someone but giving him an emergency tracheotomy with a pen…" Arizona laughed, "and after that, you were completely sold on becoming a trauma surgeon…"

"I pulled that same stunt one of the days I was on leave here in Seattle, it's sort of what got me the job actually…" He paused, "I still don't see what this has to do with Christina…"

"Just remember that feeling. We wanted to learn, we wanted to experience everything. Christina found someone who can teach her, someone who is badass enough to handle all of her crap. So, if she thought she was losing that, I understand why she would say anything to keep it…"

Owen nodded, looking thoughtful, but Arizona continued. "She probably didn't mean it, well," Arizona gestured vaguely. "Maybe she did, but mostly likely she just reacted…"

"You wouldn't give up love for surgery, would you?"

"I like to think I wouldn't, but I really don't know… Either way, I'm awesome so I'll be able to have both," the blonde finished flashing her brother a teasing smile and hoping to lighten the mood.

"You need new words, it's always awesome, or super with you…" Owen grinned, and finished the last drops of his drink. Arizona was pleased to see that his expression had lightened, and his looked less worried than before. "What if I asked you to give up Callie, for surgery?"

Arizona blushed, "I… uh…. I'm not going to answer that.."

"Awh, you know you couldn't…" Owen teased, dodging out of the way as Arizona reached over to smack his arm.

"I'll answer that question in a few months, we'll see…" Arizona smiled, and stood up placing a few dollars down on the bar.

"You just won't admit it Zona…" As Joe set down a refill for Owen, the redhead looked questioningly up at his sister. "You leaving?"

"Yep," Arizona answered cheerily. "I'm going to go see Calliope, I figure the best thing to do is just to tell her. Lying to her doesn't seem right, and I feel awful for avoiding her today… It's been maybe ten hours since I've seen her, and I miss her…"

"I'm glad Zona, but it's almost eleven thirty at night. Maybe you should wait 'till tomorrow, you guys both have the day off right?"

"I'll see if she's awake," Arizona refused to be deterred. She was slightly afraid that she would lose her nerve. "You're okay though right?"

"Yeah," Owen nodded and lightly shoved his sister away. "Go on, have fun with Callie… Although I might warn you, she loves her sleep so waking her up might not be the best idea…"

"Thanks Owen," Arizona smiled. "I wanted to tell her, but if you hadn't been here to consol me I probably wouldn't have made it out of the bar tonight… Much less decided to go talk to Callie."

"Maybe I should take some of my own advice then," Owen muttered good-naturedly.

"I can offer you some advice though," Owen looked up in surprise and a grin twisted up the corner of Arizona's lips. "Just go talk to her, find out if you really should be upset about all of this…" She flashed him one last smile before grabbing her purse and threading her arms into the sleeves of her jacket. "Also, using words like super, and awesome never hurt your chances…" With that, she gave him an awkward one-armed hug courtesy of the purse she was holding in one hand and the beer he was holding and departed to go find Callie.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't exactly what you guys wanted, but next chapter is much cheerier.**

**Next Chapter= Arizona telling Callie about the dreams, and what they do on their day off...**

**Pictures of You probably won't be updated 'til friday night. :D**

**Reviews make me smile =D**


	10. Running For the Hills

**A/N: Yay, all the way to chapter 10 :D!**

**Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, all of you are super awesome and I love reading your reviews. **

**So, I actually wasn't that busy so I managed to finish this chapter... I hope you like it, it's much happier toward the end, don't worry.

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Ten: Running For the Hills**

**(AZ's POV)**

In relationships, we reach a point where it becomes sink or swim. You're either all in, or you're nothing at all. Sure, you can take your time, splash around in the shallow end where you feet can still firmly touch the bottom, but after a while you either have to dive headfirst into the deep end or simply get out, dry yourself off and leave.

We all know eventually the time comes when you have to make a choice.

Sometimes we're just too afraid to make the right one… So we drown.

* * *

**(Normal, neither POV)**

An exhausted sigh escaped Callie's lips as she once again realized she had been reading the same line in her book over and over again for the past five minutes. Tossing the book vindictively to the other side of the couch, Callie leaned her head back against the couch cushions and let her eyes close briefly.

She had waited up for Arizona, to apologize for the day before. She had no right to ask about Arizona's nightmares, they had been going to out for only two weeks, and she could fully empathize with not wanting to talk about something. Frankly, if Callie was being honest with herself, she was practically the queen of avoiding issues. For an entire day, Arizona had been avoiding her; she had seen a flash of blonde hair disappear around a corner, accompanied by the squeak of Arizona's Heeley's as the blonde quickly ducked away when Callie managed to find her.

So, now it was almost eleven thirty and Callie was pretty sure Arizona wasn't going to be making an appearance at their apartment that night. _Way to go, _Callie silently reprimanded herself, _really great job at screwing things up._ Retrieving her book from its discarded position, Callie yawned widely and made her way toward her bedroom flipping the lights off in the living room on her way.

Settling herself down among the pillows and blankets on her bed, Callie reached over and turned on her bedside lamp, trying to fix her attention of what was turning out to be a very boring novel. While she had been waiting up, she had read about three chapters, but as she finally focused on the words in front of her she realized she had no idea what was going on, not to mention whom any of the characters were. Her mind had been occupied with a certain blonde, not with the characters of this book, who turned out to be an unorthodox family of vampires who didn't drink human blood. Arizona's patient had given her the book, and the blonde had passed it on to Callie, telling her that it was apparently the most popular book around right now and playfully daring her to read it.

About half an hour later, Arizona searched her bag for her keys eventually finding the right one under a mass of lip gloss containers, unused Kleenex and a few lollipops she had forgotten to bring for her patients that day. Fitting it into the lock, Arizona's heart sank when she saw the darkened apartment before her, realizing that Callie must have already gone to bed.

Dejected, Arizona dropped her purse onto the kitchen counter and padded down the hallway to her room. With her hand resting on the doorknob, Arizona was about to resign herself to the fact she would have to talk to Callie in the morning when she noticed light emanating from under the brunette's door.

A nervous smile creased Arizona's lips and she softly knocked on Callie's door.

"Calliope?" She called quietly through the wood. "Are you awake?" No answer came from the room so Arizona gently pushed the door open a crack and peeked inside.

Her nervous grin was replaced with an adoring smile: Callie was asleep, snoring quietly into the mass of pillows at the head of her bed. One hand was thrown carelessly over her face while the other loosely clutched a copy of a book Arizona had given her a few days ago.

Arizona gingerly walked over to Callie's bed and flicked off the bedside lamp, bathing the room in darkness. She leaned over, placing a light kiss on Callie's forehead while whispering a goodnight and walking toward the door.

"Arizona?" Callie mumbled, sleepily as she shoved herself upright with one of her elbows. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Arizona murmured. "I came to talk to you, but I'll see you in the morning. You should go back to sleep," Callie rubbed a hand over her eyes and sat up straighter among the bed sheets.

"No, it's okay. I was actually waiting up for you, except I guess I must have fallen asleep," Callie answered with a sheepish grin. "I wanted to apologize…"

"Apologize?" Arizona's brow furrowed in confusion, "why would you need to apologize?"

"You know, for yesterday night… or morning, I'm not quite sure. Either way, I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about the nightmares…"

"Oh…" Arizona knew she could just let it drop, Callie would let it go and the next time she had a nightmare she could just lie again. But, Arizona knew every time Callie woke her up after a nightmare or pulled her into a hug when she woke up crying, she would feel guilty.

"Are we okay?" Callie asked tentatively, nervous about the thoughtful expression gracing Arizona's face.

"No…" Callie's face fell but Arizona quickly continued. "I mean yes, we might be… There is something I came here tonight to tell you…" The brunette nodded, all traces of sleep gone from her expression as she looked expectantly up at Arizona.

"Okay…"

"I lied." Arizona blurted, and Callie's face twisted in confusion. _Really great way to start, just blurt it out there… smooth Arizona, __very__ smooth. _The blonde thought as she ran her fingers through her messy curls. "I lied when I told you I don't know why I get the nightmares, and I lied when I told you I needed sleep because what I really needed was to talk… but I don't… I don't talk about them." Callie nodded slowly trying to discern meaning from Arizona's rambling while she continued. "When I tell people about the dreams, mostly people I'm dating, they run for the hills… Okay well maybe not for the hills, but they definitely run far away from me and I didn't want that to happen this time."

"Arizona-" Callie began but the blonde held up a hand,

"I need to finish, because if I stop now I won't… okay?" Callie nodded, pressing her lips tightly together. "I dream about coffins, not the normal kind, but the tiny kind… The kind they put kids in… They put my patients into those coffins when I fail. Children lie out on my operating table, their lives completely in my hands, their parents trusting me with their child's life and I'm supposed to fix what's broken, because that's what we, as surgeons, do." Arizona sighed, forcing the tears back. "Most of the time I can, but on some days, under my scalpel their hearts stop beating, their lungs won't function or one of a thousand different things go wrong and I can't save them. Because of me, they won't ever be able to go play on the swings again, or climb to the tallest branch in just to see if they can. They won't change the world someday; they won't grow up to be astronauts, cowboys, princess, or the next president they way they tell me they want to… Nope, instead they're in tiny coffins… That's what I dream about... I know it seems foolish and we're taught to detach ourselves but every time I have a stressful couple of cases and I lose patients I see their coffins. I see more and more every time..."

Her lower lip trembled and a few tears escaped and pooled in the corners of her eyes. "I don't tell people, because it's a weakness… I shouldn't have these dreams, but I do and-"

Arizona's words were cut off, because at that moment Callie untangled herself from the blankets strewn across her bed and pulled Arizona into a hug. Tentatively at first, Arizona slipped her arms around Callie's waist, and buried her face in the crook of Callie's neck.

"They don't make you weak," Callie's lips brushed against Arizona's hair as she whispered. "Your dreams don't make you weak at all. You dream because you care. Arizona, you care like crazy and I admire that about you." The brunette finished, as her hands trailed up and down Arizona's back.

"Thanks for not running," Arizona mumbled into the fabric of Callie's t-shirt.

"No problem," Callie murmured with a small smile as she pressed her lips against Arizona's forehead. They stayed like that for a while; Arizona's snuggled against Callie's chest, their arms tightly wrapped around each other. Arizona's eyelids began to flutter closed and she slowly pulled away to return to her bedroom. Callie grumbled in an exhausted complaint,

"Calliope," Arizona mumbled sleepily. "We can't sleep standing up in the middle of your bedroom…"

"So stay here," Callie tiredly gestured toward her bed as she pulled Arizona toward it. Normally, Arizona would protest and return her room but Callie quickly snuggled under the covers, pulling Arizona with her. After a few seconds of shuffling and moving around, Callie's arm's wrapped around Arizona's waist and the blonde's head nestled against Callie's shoulder.

Both of them were asleep almost instantly, and slow deep breathes and light snoring filled Callie's bedroom within minutes.

For the first time in a week, Arizona didn't toss and turn in her sleep, tiny coffins didn't trespass in her dreams and she slept peacefully.

* * *

Callie awoke blissfully late, it was her day off after all and she awoke to the familiar smell of coffee, which made dragging herself out of bed much easier. Arizona wasn't snuggled up against her in the bed anymore and for a moment Callie was worried that she had left during the middle of the night, but as she opened the door to her bedroom, Callie followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen where Arizona was rummaging in one of the drawers.

"Morning," Callie greeted the blonde as she grabbed a mug of coffee off the counter top.

"Good morning," Arizona replied with a smile, "I was just going to bring that in for you actually," a guilty expression crossed Callie's face.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. The smell lured me out of bed, which is something very hard to do… usually I get up at ten at the earliest." She said between sips of coffee.

"It's fine, at least it got you awake... I can't sleep past seven but I didn't think waking you up would be the best idea... So," Arizona settled herself down across from Callie at the counter with a cup of yogurt in her hand. "What should we do with our day off?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Callie mumbled into her coffee cup before casting Arizona a playful smile. "You have any ideas?"

"You've lived in Seattle longer, what's fun to do here?"

"Not to sound pathetic, but my experience with Seattle consists of various bars, the hospital, Meredith's house, the Archfield hotel, and my apartment."

Arizona wrinkled her nose, "That's maybe just a little pathetic," she said playfully and Callie nodded before gulping down the rest of her coffee.

"Hmm," Arizona took a giant scoop of her yogurt as she thought about the various possibilities for their day off. They day off _together, _Arizona reminded herself. The thought of that made her almost giddy with excitement. "Oh! I have a super idea!"

"Where?" The brunette asked warily, Arizona's enthusiasm was almost alarming.

"It's a surprise," she answered teasingly as she tossed her yogurt cup into the garbage. "Go get your beautiful self dressed, quickly 'cause it might be crowded!" Arizona, was perky, intensely so, it was something Callie had always found adorable about her, but she was a tad frightened about what Arizona had planned.

"And how do you plan on getting there? You don't have a car, and I can't drive us there unless you tell me where this mystery place is," Callie finished triumphantly.

"You're going to let me drive," Arizona grinned, displaying her dimples and Callie _almost _caved.

"My car? No, no one, not even Mark is allowed to drive my car…"

"Please," Arizona pouted, jutting her lower lip out and making puppy dog eyes at Callie. The brunette narrowed her eyes, "Please, I'm a very good driver, I promise."

"It's not going to work… Dang it," Callie groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. "Fine, stop making that face… fine you can drive!"

"Awesome," Arizona squealed, rearranging her expression to include her familiar grin instead of a pout. "Now go get dressed."

An hour later, Callie had reluctantly gotten into the passenger seat of her beloved car, wincing every time Arizona turned or sped up.

"Calliope, I know how to drive," Arizona said for the fiftieth time. "I'm not going to crash your car!"

"I know," Callie admitted grumpily, still sore about having to let someone else drive her car. "Still…"

"We're here!" Arizona declared brightly as she pulled into a parking space, "wow it's not that crowded, awesome!"

"This is where were going? Are you serious?" Callie looked fearfully out of the window and refused point blank to get out of the car.

"C'mon Calliope, a little fun is not going to kill you," Arizona coaxed, pulling the car door open and grabbing Callie's hand.

"T-this is not fun it's… I don't what it is, it's like perky heaven or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, we're going and you're going to have fun." Arizona succeeded in pulling Callie out of the car and dragging the reluctant brunette toward their destination.

"I think I'm really going to hate you for this," Callie muttered.

* * *

**A/N: New History is going to be updated probably around Saturday morning, but maybe sooner I'm not really sure...**

**I hope you enjoyed this, :D**

**Reviews make me write faster, (most of the time)**


	11. Resistance is Futile

**A/N: Okay... First, as always, thanks so much for all of the reviews last chapter, I'm extremely grateful when you guys take the time to review. I don't usually update this soon, since I just updated Pictures of You but I'm going to be very busy over the next few days and I didn't know when I'd be able to get this up. **

**Warning: This chapter is happy in the extreme. So... much... perkiness... don't say I didn't warn you :D I wanted to write something more lighthearted.. so here it is...**

**

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Eleven: Resistance is Futile**

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff_  
_You're telling me and anyone_  
_You're hard enough_

_You don't have to put up a fight_  
_You don't have to always be right_  
_Let me take some of the punches_  
_For you tonight_

_Listen to me now_  
_I need to let you know_  
_You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_  
_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_  
_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_-"Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own" by U2_

Arizona coaxed Callie out of the car. Firmly intertwining their fingers, the blonde managed to pull her reluctant date toward what the brunette viewed at the monument to all perkiness, despite the fact that Callie was shuffling her feet against the pavement as slow as humanly possible.

"_Arizona,_" Callie whined, her tone verging on childish as she pulled Arizona to a stop in front of her. "Please, we have the _entire _day off, and you want to spend it here, really?"

"Yep," Arizona answered with an enthusiastic grin. "I do, I could spend years here and never get tired of it."

Callie snorted and raised an eyebrow, "I bet you could," she mumbled as her voice trailed off. Under her breath, Arizona thought she might have heard Callie mutter something ominous about the dangers of dating excessively perky people. In her desperation, an idea formed in Callie's mind and a seductive smile twisted up the corners of her lips.

Callie tugged Arizona closer, keeping barely a centimeter of space between their bodies. "I could think of a few much better ways to spend our time," she murmured huskily as she teasingly brushed her lips against Arizona's.

The blonde felt her resolve crumble the minute Callie's lips touched hers. Leaning in, Arizona felt a pair of hands firmly grip her waist while her own moved up to tangle in Callie's hair. "We could do this _all day,_" Callie murmured seductively as they broke for air, "but you'd rather spend it… here." Her nose wrinkled in disgust, but Arizona merely shook her head and pulled Callie closer tighter her body.

_I win, _Callie thought smugly as Arizona tilted her head to the side and allowed the kiss to deepen, heedless of the fact they were standing in the middle of a parking lot. _Torres- 1. Very,__ very__ hot, blonde girlfriend- 0. Hah! So much for the Disney day of fun. _Unfortunately, Arizona had a bit more willpower than Callie had given her credit for and after a few more blissful seconds Arizona pulled away and wrapped an arm around Callie's waist.

"Nice try Calliope," Arizona smirked, allowing a very smug look to settle over her customary grin. "We have the entire day off, I'm thinking we can still find time for your, umm… activity ideas_ after _we go ahead with my plan."

Callie groaned and leaned her head against Arizona's shoulder, "you are such a tease, you know that?"

"You started it," Arizona replied, "I saw right through your plan. That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy your attempts to distract me. I did, _a lot, _but… it won't work." The blonde finished, a blush creeping over her cheeks as she snuggled closer to Callie when a cold breeze whispered through the parking lot. Despite her mock annoyance, Callie acquiesced and wrapped an arm around Arizona's shoulders, drawing her closer.

"I don't even like games Arizona," Callie tried one last defense but she knew resistance was futile: it seemed her girlfriend had the unique ability to employ puppy dog eyes, her dimples and an adorable pout expertly when she wanted something. Callie had no chance.

"How can you not like GameWorks? It's the only one in Seattle, Calliope." She looked almost reverently at the giant arcade in front of them, excitement flashing in her blue eyes.

"Trust you to find the only one in this entire city. How Owen put up with this for eighteen years until he went off to college, I'll never know."

"I save my special cheeriness just for you Calliope," Arizona teased sarcastically, "Anyway, I would never drag Owen here… he's too serious to enjoy any of this."

"I'm totally serious!" Callie spluttered indignantly as Arizona looked up at her with amusement, "serious is my middle name. Please don't make me go in there!"

"We're going Calliope," she replied firmly, "embrace your own inner perkiness." Arizona had to practically shove Callie the last few feet toward the fearfully colorful doors. Eventually Callie gave up and resumed walking at a snail's pace toward the entrance to GameWorks, desperately contemplating various options to end their visit to the arcade early, preferably very soon.

"I have no inner perkiness, absolutely zip" Callie mumbled as Arizona opened the door to the arcade excitedly.

"Well then, lets remedy that, shall we?" Arizona practically bounced inside, eliciting an adoring grin from Callie, despite her reluctance.

* * *

Arizona bit her lip, concentrating as she slowly clicked a few buttons on the machine and started maneuvering some ridiculous monkey character across the screen, attempting to capture as many bananas as possible before her time ran out. Next to her, Callie's eyes were narrowed as she glared at the screen of the game on the console neighboring Arizona's. She carefully moved the joystick back and forth, guiding a pixilated rocket ship through space.

"Yes!" Callie punched a fist in the air as her screen displayed a colorful message proclaiming her victory in a mixture of bright pink and neon green letters. Feeling an unexpected sense of pride, Callie watched as the machine dispensed a huge wad of tickets, which she collected and stuffed into her pocket.

Arizona was still engrossed in her own game, muttering something under her breath as the animated monkey bounced around on the screen refusing to pick up any bananas. Callie stood behind Arizona, nestling her head in the crook of Arizona's neck as she watched the blonde's progress from over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Having fun?" The brunette asked quietly, pressing a light kiss against Arizona's cheek. A faint smile appeared over Arizona's concentrated frown but she remained fixated on her game.

Game Over. Arizona moaned in frustration as the monkey had apparently failed to pick up enough bananas to advance to the next level, how sad…

"Calliope!" Arizona pouted, leaning back into the brunette's embrace. "You totally distracted me!"

"Sorry," Callie shrugged sheepishly before grinning down at Arizona apologetically. "Do you really mind?" She asked teasingly.

"Hmm," Arizona pretended to think, still wearing her formidable pout. Raising her hands in a mock scale she replied, "very hot girlfriend or animated monkeys? I don't know Calliope it's a hard choice, I think I'm going to have to go with the monkeys," Arizona playfully turned back to her game.

"Hey! I resent being ditched for cartoon primates!"

"Are you jealous?" Arizona asked as she twisted in Callie's arms so she was once again facing the brunette.

"Of your relationship with a video game? Well… yeah," Arizona giggled, tugging Callie closer by the edge of her jacket and briefly capturing the brunette's lips for a kiss.

"I promise, there's no contest."

As her hands crept down to Callie's waist, Arizona brushed something papery and she pulled away. Pulling out a ticket that had been sticking out of Callie's pocket, Arizona discovered the huge amount of tickets her girlfriend had won in only about half an hour.

"Why didn't you tell me you were completely awesome at arcade games?" Her eyes had widened at the hundred or so tickets she had found in Callie's pocket.

"I'm not," Callie blushed and she looked with embarrassment down at the tickets. "They're just easy games."

"Liar," Arizona smirked, "here try playing this monkey game." She motioned toward the game she had just been playing, and losing at, and pushed Callie toward the machine.

"Fine, but like you said, I may be secretly awesome." Callie shrugged, positioned herself in front of the video game and deposited the required number of tokens.

"Hah, you wish Calliope!" Arizona scoffed, "it's super hard." The blonde stood off to the side, watching with amusement as Callie, who claimed to _hate _arcades actually enjoyed herself playing a video game.

Within a few minutes, Callie turned smugly to Arizona as the machine spat out another giant wad of tickets. She raised an eyebrow at Arizona's amazed expression before reaching down and collecting the pile of blue tickets on the floor.

"How… how on earth did you do that?" Arizona wrinkled her nose and frowned down at the machine. "That game was so hard!"

"I have many hidden talents. Apparently, I am very skilled at guiding fake monkeys to eat bananas for huge amounts of tickets… I can also make a mean chicken picatta you know," she grinned, enjoying the amazed expression on Arizona's face as she looked between the game and Callie.

"Mhm…" The blonde paused, and a thoughtful expression settled itself on her face. "Hah!" She exclaimed, "lets see how super you are at the racing games, I bet I can kick your butt!"

Callie scoffed, "if you can beat me, I'll give every single one of the _massive _amount of tickets I have."

* * *

The blonde wrenched the plastic steering wheel to the right, narrowly avoiding crashing her racecar into the side of the course. Shoving down on the fake gas pedal, Arizona guided her car across the finish line seconds before Callie's.

"Yes!" Arizona squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Pay up Calliope," she held out a hand toward Callie and the brunette reluctantly deposited her earnings into Arizona's outstretched hands.

"Fine," Callie grumbled with mock anger as she glared at the screen of the racing game. "You win I suppose, although I still rule at all other arcade games."

"Look whose actually having fun at the childish arcade," Arizona teased with a dimpled smile. "Was my idea so horrible?"

"Maybe not," Callie admitted as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "So… what are you planning to do with all of _my_ hard-earned tickets?"

"Lets go look," Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, dragging her out of her seat and pulling her toward the small store at the end of the arcade where visitors were supposed to redeem their tickets.

"This is officially it," Callie looked around the room in amazement. She was surrounded by the most ridiculous array of toys she had ever seen, they all seemed to have been manufactured in nauseatingly bright colors. "I've found perky heaven."

Arizona however didn't hear her; she was engrossed in looking around the room at all of the toys. A contented smile creased the corners of Callie's lips as Arizona returned proudly holding out a giant stuffed monkey.

"Wow… That's all I have to say… just… wow."

"I thought we could give it to Christina as a gift," Arizona giggled, "you know, since she's all about the happy and fun side of life."

Callie laughed, "_that _will definitely be interesting. We should put it in her bed in the middle of the night or something," Arizona nodded in agreement as she tucked the giant monkey under her arm and wrapped her other arm around Callie's waist. "Very good use of the tickets." The brunette congratulated Arizona who grinned in a pleased response.

* * *

Callie and Arizona arrived at their apartment about an hour later. Callie had demanded at Arizona let her drive, and getting the giant monkey into the car had been a bit of a challenge but they had managed to make it home in one piece.

"So what do you think?" Arizona asked as she dropped her purse on the table, "was it a total waste of a day off?"

"Nope," Callie lugged the stuffed toy through the door and deposited it on the floor. "Despite my early um… reluctance, I actually had fun," she admitted eliciting a pleased smile from Arizona.

"I'm glad, I was a little bit worried you wouldn't like it. I mean, it was pretty hard to even get you through the door Calliope," she watched as Callie laughed in amusement and walked over toward Arizona.

"Let's just say you've convinced me," she whispered as she leaned in closer to Arizona. "Not all arcades are completely evil."

"Oh…" A pale blush spread over Arizona cheeks as Callie leaned down, kissing Arizona first lightly then letting it deepen.

"I believe," Arizona muttered through heavy breathing, her pulse had already sped up and she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. "You have some other plans for our evening off?" She inquired breathlessly.

"I do," Callie, murmured huskily as the two of them moved backwards, never breaking contact between them as they toppled onto the couch. Arizona lay above Callie, their bodies pressed together as Callie's hands tangled in Arizona's hair and pulled her down for another kiss. The blonde's hands roamed Callie's body as they kissed lingering on the belt of Callie's pants and the hem of her shirt.

"Wait," Callie paused, and leaned away for an instant. "Are you sure, I mean you said..."

Arizona shook her head, pulling Callie back toward her as she invited another bruising kiss. "I'm completely over going slowly," she murmured, eliciting a moan from the body beneath hers.

Behind them, the door opened and a surprised gasp emanated from the doorway. Quickly Callie yanked her shirt down, craning her neck around Arizona, who was now an embarrassed shade of red, to see the visitor.

"Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Hey Callie."

* * *

**A/N: So, there it was happy, fluffy chapter eleven. I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**

**So, who is it? Mark, Callie's Parents, Aria (her sister), Addison, Erica... there are so many possibilities. **

**Please review, who do you think the visitor is?**

**New History will be up sometime this week, I have no idea when though...**


	12. Ex Husbands and Elevator Aphrodisiacs

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of you guys were right, Addison returns. However, I did get a couple of reviews saying that Arizona should find out about why people keep talking about how hard the past couple of years have been for Callie, and I agree so I tried to incorporate that. **

**WOW, lots of reviews last chapter and I LOVED reading all of them, thanks so much for taking the time to comment. I took a break from Pictures of You for this week, so the next update for that will come after New History. Also, as always I don't own Calzona...**

**WARNING: This contains some spoilers for the 3x18 episode of Private Practice.**

**UPDATE :D 3/27: I got a question in a review that I thought I probably should answer... Yeah, umm at the end of last chapter Arizona says she done... 'taking it slow' so the scene after they're talking (and Addison is covering her ears) is umm... well I bet you can guess. I just don't like writing smut, so I didn't write it out. **

**

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Twelve: Ex Husbands and Elevator Aphrodisiacs**

The redhead leaned against the doorframe in the entrance to her friend's apartment, watching Callie disentangle herself from a blonde who was blushing a violent shade of red.

Arizona looked curiously at the woman in the doorway. She was dangling a set of keys teasingly from one of her hands and in her other, she grasped the handle of a suitcase. _Ex- Girlfriend? _Arizona guessed, has her gaze traveled upward from the women's very expensive looking shoes to her smirk. _I really hope not._

"Addison?" Callie looked disbelievingly at her best friend. For a moment she simply gaped before she seemed to snap out of her trance and she rushed over to the doorway. Pulling the redhead into a tight hug, Addison returned the gesture before pulling away and holding Callie out at arm's length.

"The one and only," she replied coyly, wrapping an arm around Callie's waist and pulling her friend into a one-armed hug. "I didn't mean to just barge in, but Mark lent me the spare key."

She was relieved to see Callie looked, _happy. _Not the candy coated, Callie version of fake happiness; the façade she wore while masking some other pain was gone. No, this was _real _happiness. This was the Callie who had nervously asked her for advice about that idiot George, or the Callie who had comforted her on the anniversary of her baby's due date. _This_ Callie had walked tall around Seattle Grace before George and Erica ruined her. Or at least that's how Addison saw things: the pre divorce and preErica version of her friend, or the post divorce and post Erica version.

The line between those people had been significantly blurred and she saw the Callie she had met three years ago. She saw the Callie she had been missing for a while.

"What on earth are you doing here Addison? I mean, I'm really glad you're here but it's totally out of the blue and… I can't believe you're here. Callie exclaimed, excitement permeating her tone.

"I just needed a couple of days off from the practice," Addison explained. "So, I decided: what better place to find rest and relaxation than the land of elevator aphrodisiacs and ex husbands…"

"Did something happen at the practice with-" Addison brushed off her friend's concern. Something had happened, but now didn't really seem like the time to talk about it with the mystery woman still sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Nope, I just needed a break. Though," Addison raised an eyebrow and cast a meaningful glance over at Arizona. "Something has definitely been happening here. Spill." She ordered teasingly and Callie glanced back at Arizona a blush coloring her cheeks.

Callie walked quickly over the couch, gently taking Arizona's hand and intertwining their fingers. She guided the blonde over to Addison, placing a reassuring hand on Arizona's back. "Arizona, this is Addison, one of my best friends," she introduced the redhead and a pleased comprehension settled over Arizona's expression. "Addison, this is Arizona; my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Arizona," Addison smiled and shook Arizona's proffered hand. "I was wondering what had happened after the whole Erica debacle…"

Arizona felt Callie's grip on her hand tighten and Callie shook her head slightly, an embarrassed blush spreading over her cheeks. "Well…" Callie stumbled, obviously caught off-guard by the mention of her ex. "Arizona is what happened," she finished lamely, offering the blonde a conspiratorial smile.

Addison winced, realizing Erica may not have been the most tactful thing to do at this moment. "So," she began, eager to change the subject. "How's Seattle Grace, I saw Mark already. Actually, I forced him to pick me up at the airport, but he seems different…. less manwhorish than I remember…" The redhead shrugged but Callie laughed.

"Yeah," she paused for dramatic effect. "Mark… met someone. Actually it's Meredith's younger sister."

"Really? First Derek, then Mark," Addison mused thoughtfully, "I seem to have the same tastes as the Grey women… wait" she paused, tilting her head in confusion and wracking her memory, "Meredith has a younger sister? I don't remember…"

"Yeah… It's a very long story, but basically Meredith's father had two other kids, one of which works at the hospital. I promise to fill you in on all of the Seattle Grace drama tomorrow. You'll come to the hospital right?"

"Of course," Addison smiled. "I'm on vacation, so no surgery for me though… Actually Mark said I could stay at his place, so I'd better head over there now," she gestured toward her suitcase and the door.

"Don't be insane, you're staying here," Callie stopped for a second and looked down questioningly at Arizona. The blonde nodded encouragingly, flashing her girlfriend a bright grin. "You can have my room," the brunette pointed down the hall to her bedroom door.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, I'm not going to let Mark hog you for your entire visit… though Christina lives here too with her boyfriend. So, they'll probably be here tomorrow." Addison nodded, trying to imagine with it would be like to live with Christina Yang. From what she had seen she imagined the apartment would be much… messier.

"Is she still with Burke?" Addison asked, "I thought I heard something about them getting engaged but, you know the gossip mill around here."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow," Callie promised, "you've missed a lot of drama and scandals Addison,"

"I'll take that as a no," she replied, lugging her suitcase to the door of Callie's bedroom. "But you do know how much I enjoy some good gossip."

* * *

A few hours later, Arizona crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers and enjoying the feeling of Callie's warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"So," she probed into the darkness, curious about her girlfriend's mysterious best friend. "Tell me about Addison."

"Hmm?" Callie mumbled, her voice muffled by the fact she had nestled her head into the crook of Arizona's neck. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything really, just tell me a little but about her."

"Okay," Callie shifted so she was facing Arizona, brushing a few blonde curls away from Arizona's face before she spoke. "Addison worked at Seattle Grace about four years ago, she's a pretty well-known Neonatal surgeon-"

"Wait." Arizona's eyes widened and her mouth formed a surprised O. "That was Addison… The Addison, as in Addison Montgomery?"

"Yeah," Callie's brow furrowed in confusion at Arizona's obvious surprise. "How did you-"

"She famous, at least in the Neonatal and Pediatrics fields of surgery. " Callie raised an eyebrow at Arizona's enthusiasm. "I didn't picture her looking like that," Arizona exclaimed with the childish delight of a kid meeting their longtime hero. "I pictured someone much older… and less… I don't know. I guess I envisioned someone more like and older version of Bailey…"

Callie let out a snort of laughter, "Addison and Bailey, nope. They are very, _very_ different. First, I mean I'm pretty sure Addison is like six feet tall with all those heels she wears, when Bailey is like what-"

Arizona smacked Callie's arm, "you know that's not what I meant," she pouted.

"Fine." She leaned foreword and placed a light kiss on Arizona's cheek. "Now that we've established that one of my best friends is kind of famous, would you like to here more about her?" Arizona nodded, and Callie smirked and continued. "Well, she used to be married to Derek Shepherd, but she cheated on him with Mark Sloan so they divorced." She said this rather matter-of-factly but Arizona, needed a few seconds to wrap her mind around that particular detail.

"Woah, slow down," Arizona cautioned, confusion present in her blue eyes. "She was married to Dr. Shepherd_ then_ she cheated with Mark?!"

"I know how that sounds, but it was all before she came to work at Seattle Grace, way before I met her… No more interrupting," she answered with a grin and Arizona nodded, pressing her lips tightly together. "Okay, so she worked in Seattle for about two years then she moved to a private practice down in Oceanside California. I think she still assists at the hospital down there from time to time but, mostly she works at a place called Oceanside Wellness."

"So her and Mark?" Arizona asked but Callie quickly shook her head.

"After she came to work here she really tried to make her marriage work with Derek but it ended up a huge mess. Eventually, Derek ended up with Meredith and Mark and Addison had some weird on and off relationship going, but now they're just friends." She smiled, "is that enough about Addison?"

"For now," Arizona replied. "I guess I'll see her tomorrow at the hospital…. I think I'll sleep now." She finished teasingly and Callie groaned, placing a line of butterfly kisses down Arizona's jaw line.

"Sleep," Callie mumbled into between kisses, remember their 'plans'. "You want to _sleep_?"

"Well I have a very long shift tomorrow…" Callie looked at Arizona's trying to discern if she was teasing or not and from the playful quirk of the blonde's lips, it seemed she was. "Yeah…" Arizona murmured, her lips meeting Callie's. "Sleep is overrated."

Addison buried her head under her pillow and tried to pull the blanket up around her ears. She should have known better than to share a wall with Callie Torres. _Really, not smart._

_

* * *

_

Addison flicked mindlessly through a magazine, the glossy pages presenting her with pictures of complex surgical procedures that she had absolute no interest in reading about. Sure, she had a subscription to a few medical journals that often published articles about Neonatal surgeries but she preferred to indulge tabloids in her spare time rather than spend every waking moment surrounded by her job.

At the last minute, Callie had gotten paged for an emergency surgery so Addison had decided to wait for her friend in the small coffee shop just outside of Seattle Grace, a place she used to frequent when she was an attending.

"Hey," Arizona clutched a coffee cup, which was actually filled with tea, and glanced nervously at the empty seat. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Addison replied, relieved to have a distraction from her boring magazine, which she tossed onto the table. The blonde gratefully took a seat and placed her coffee cup down onto the table in front of her. "So… you and Callie, huh?" She began, seeking a topic to break the awkward silence.

"Yep." The blonde displayed her dimpled smile at the mention of her girlfriend. "We've been going out for a little over two weeks now," Arizona explained, bringing the coffee cup to her lips and taking a quick sip.

"And you guys live together already?" Addison asked curiously, and Arizona almost choked on her coffee.

"No," she laughed. "I took the head of Pediatrics position here recently so I moved in with my brother until I got settled. It turns out, my brother is dating Christina and they both live in that apartment with Calliope… So, actually I guess we do live together, but we don't _live _together."

The redhead laughed, "that sounds a bit complicated. Though I am curious about one thing," Arizona nodded, nervousness twisting in her chest. "How on earth did you persuade her to let you call her Calliope? The last time I saw her she was ready to punch anyone who called her that…"

Arizona shrugged, "I saw her full name on one of the hospital forms. She didn't seem to mind that much when I called her Calliope instead of Callie, so it just stuck. I like it better anyway."

"Hm… Maybe I'll try that." Addison paused for a second, her eye narrowing as she studied Arizona. "On a more serious note, I trust Mark gave you the whole speech about how you'd better not hurt our best friend?" She asked, secretly amused when an embarrassed blush flooded Arizona's cheeks.

"Yep, he was very... articulate..." Arizona nodded her affirmation and Addison's tone softened.

"Callie had a hard time these past couple of years. That's actually one of the reasons I came out here, to make sure she was doing okay, I wasn't expecting to see her so… happy. So I guess I owe you a 'thank you.'" Arizona looked confused, and Addison laughed and continued. "You don't really know how much you've changed her because you didn't know her last year, but you brought back my best friend. The collective efforts of Mark and myself couldn't do that, so… thank you Arizona."

"What happened?" Arizona inquired, though she couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face at Addison's words. "It seems every time I talk to someone they mention the past couple of years being hard for Calliope… She's never talked about it."

"I'm going to let Callie explain that to you, but I'm sure if you asked her, she wouldn't mind." A resigned smile curved at the corners of Arizona's lips, that had been the answer she had received from most people.

Addison's phone vibrated against the tabletop and the redhead grabbed it, flipping it open to read the text.

"It's Callie, she wants me to meet her in the cafeteria… It was nice talking with you Arizona, and since I'm here for a few more days I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you."

Arizona smiled, genuinely pleased at the prospect of talking more with Addison. "I'll see you at the apartment tonight," the blonde promised and Addison returned her smile and waved as she walked off toward the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey," Callie greeted Addison warmly as her friend sat down across from her at a table in the cafeteria. "Sorry about the surgery, there was a car crash-"

"It's fine, I remember how crazy the schedule was working here…" A grateful smile crossed Callie's face before one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Now," a smirk appeared over Callie's expression as she studied Addison. "Tell me why you're _really _here. I know it wasn't just… how did you put it? The ex husbands and elevator aphrodisiacs that brought you back here."

"I'm offended, I just needed a few days off from the practice and I wanted to visit my two best friends. Is that so wrong?"

"When you're lying, yeah it is." Callie replied, she could read Addison too well and the redhead knew it.

An exasperated sigh escaped Addison's lips as she mock glared up at Callie. "Fine," she took a quick sip of her coffee before continuing. "I messed up, with Pete, Sam, Naomi… I've alienated my only other best friend beside you and Mark, while falling in love with her ex husband and living with a man who is love with someone else."

"You and Sam?" Callie asked, confused as she tried to make sense out of Addison's brief rant. "Addison you should've-"

"Nothing happened!" Addison exclaimed, she was tired of emphasizing that point. "I was the good best friend, Sam wanted to… and so did I but I wouldn't. I didn't want to be that women again, the cheater, the horrible best friend. I've been her and I didn't like it, so no Callie I did have some self control this time…"

"I was going to say talk to Naomi first," Callie replied gently watching as Addison's expression softened. "I'll take it she found out anyway."

"Yep… of course she did, because the universe really just likes to mess with me. _Oh no Addison's happy, that can't be right!"_ She mimed, her tone reverberated defeat. "It was awful…" The redhead fiddled with the lid on her plastic cup before going on. "I don't know if her chocolate eating binges are going to get her over this one Cal, it was bad."

"First of all, you do deserve to be happy. After all that happened with Derek and Mark, you deserve it more than anyone else I know." Callie offered her friend a smile with she weakly returned. "Secondly, who are you living with now then?"

"Pete," Addison admitted. "It was this whole complicated… weird story, but we decided to try to... You know, be together, but he's in love with Violet and I'm in love with Sam so we're all screwed really…"

"Wow, your drama completely beats what's been happening here… No contest."

"No more talking about drama," Addison insisted taking a last sip of her coffee. "There's too much of it going around right now… it's like the flu. Tell me about you and Arizona, I'll live vicariously through your perky happiness."

"That's just a bit sad Addison," Callie smirked, tossing her coffee cup into the nearby garbage.

"I know," the redhead mumbled. Just humor me please." Callie shrugged, "Tell me how you guys met," Addison insisted.

"Well… One morning Owen, that's Christina's boyfriend, and Christina came back from the airport with this women who was apparently Owen's sister. She just kind of… fascinated me. I had a bit of a crush on her, Mark teased me endlessly, but I thought she was completely straight so we sort of just became friends…"

"Okay," Addison murmured, noticing the adoring tone Callie adopted when talking about her girlfriend. "Then how did you guys end up dating?"

"One night, we were all at Joe's and Arizona tripped and hit her elbow… I walked her home," Addison raised her eyebrows at this but Callie just shook her head in amused annoyance. "Once we got back to the apartment she asked me out… It was completely out of the blue but I really, _really, _didn't mind."

"That's cute," Addison answered, slightly jealous of her best friend's love life. "I talked to her earlier today actually."

"You did?" Callie's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "what did you say to her?"

"Oh, nothing bad," she gestured vaguely. "I just told her all about your various sex adventures with Mark, George and Erica… in very descriptive detail."

"ADDISON!" Callie slammed her hand down on the table, looking mutinous.

"Kidding," she promised. "Totally kidding, but she did ask why people kept mentioning how hard the last couple of years have been for you."

"People keep mentioning it?" Callie asked confused, "What did you say?"

"You know the gossip mill, and Mark isn't exactly discreet when it comes to keeping his mouth shut. But I just told her you would explain it, and she should ask you about it…"

"Okay," Callie looked slightly mollified. "I guess I should probably tell her anyway, it's going to come up at some point."

"She deserves to know," Callie nodded her agreement. "Also," Addison smirked teasingly. "I really like how she call's you _Calliope. _What if I started doing that?"

"Shut up."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I was tempted to bring back Erica, but I thought it was a little too soon. **

**New History will be updated soon, I have no idea when, just... soon... :D**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	13. Mach Five

**A/N: Hi :D So, I've been updating super quickly recently because I have some time off from school and I'm going to be busy soon so I wanted to post a lot now to make up for... future laziness/business I guess...**

**Secondly, 200 reviews! Whoot! I love all of the reviews you guys leave, SUPER thanks :D**

**Thirdly, there is a bit of time warp here, Addison has been in Seattle for about 3/4 days now... ish...**

**P.S. Mach Five= 1,701.45 meters/second (I think lol)**

**

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Thirteen: Mach Five**

Arizona practically bounced toward the nurses desk that morning, too excited even to use her trademark Heeley's. In her hand, the blonde clutched a warm cup of coffee, waiting to give it to Callie who was due into the hospital in… Arizona checked her watch: five minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Still leaning against the desk she had to physically resist the urge to check her watch again to see how much time had passed. She was _that_ excited.

"Arizona!" Addison called from down the hall, waving to the blonde as she walked toward the desk. "Hey!"

"Addison," Arizona replied warmly, returning the wave with her free hand. Over the past week or so, she had grown to like Callie's best friend although they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk much. "How's it going?"

"Fine, it's going… fine…" Addison grinned at Arizona, studying the blonde for a moment before smirking to herself. "I'm actually here to meet the manwhore for coffee, but… you look even more energetic that usual."

"Oh," a blush colored Arizona's cheeks. "I am… excited. It's Calliope's and my one-month anniversary today. I don't know if one month counts, but I've always been big with the whole anniversary idea…"

"One month definitely counts," Addison reassured Arizona with a smile, a small part of her wishing that she would find someone to obsesses over her one-month anniversary with. Somehow Pete didn't quite seem like the type. "But, I was just talking to Cristina, and Callie called in sick this morning…" The redhead wrinkled her nose, "something about vomit… I think…" She shuddered delicately, "I was going to head over there later today to check on her. And, bring her Rocky Road ice cream, because apparently when Callie's sick that makes her feel better-" Arizona cut her off, concern rampant in her voice.

"Callie's sick?" Any of the other words Addison had uttered in the past minute had been lost on the blonde after '_Callie called in sick.' _"I was paged away early this morning so she was still asleep, but…" Blue eyes grew wide and she fiddled anxiously with the edge of her coat as Addison responded.

"Yeah I think-"

"Can you tell the Chief I'm taking the day off?" The blonde asked hurriedly, shoving the cup of coffee into Addison's hand. "Or ask Bailey to cover for me… or something…" Arizona had kicked out the wheels in her Heeley's before Addison even had the time to nod and was making a mad dash toward the elevators.

"What was that about?" Mark asked, watching Arizona dash off as he came to sidled up to stand beside Addison.

"She just heard Callie was sick," Addison replied, smiling at the obvious affection between her best friend and the Heeley-wearing PEDs surgeon.

"Oh," Mark nodded, smirking slightly as Arizona almost crashed into an intern before half Heeley-ing half sprinting around the corner and out of sight. "Hey!" he motioned toward the cup of coffee Arizona had hastily shoved into Addison's hands. "I thought we were supposed to be going to get coffee?"

"Calm down. Arizona was bringing it for Callie, she gave it to me before going Mach Five to get to her girlfriend…" Mark laughed, elbowing the redhead before grabbing the cup of coffee and discarding it in the trashcan. "So," Addison continued with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think of Arizona and Callie?"

"I think despite how… _different_ they are, Arizona is what Callie needs." Addison nodded in agreement, "before Bondie made her appearance at Seattle Grace, Callie was almost back to normal after Erica… but she wasn't quite the same, you know?" he shrugged, "with Arizona it's like someone flipped a switch and she's back to the old Callie. Anyone who can bring her back, must be good for her… even if they wear stupid, juvenile shoes."

"The shoes are cute!" Addison reached up, lightly smacking Mark on the shoulder.

"Would you wear them?" His eyes traveled down to Addison's expensive high-heels, grinning smugly.

"Well, no… but she's a PEDs surgeon." Addison defended.

"You're PEDs too, sort of… I think all of those babies you save would appreciate some wheelie action." Addison looked ready to reply, probably something about that fact that babies didn't really care about what type of shoes she was wearing or to explain exactly how different Neonatal and PEDs were, but Mark continued. "Either way, what do _you _think of Arizona?"

"I like her," she nodded decisively, tapping her fingers thoughtfully against the desktop. "And it's completely obvious they are head over heels for each other. I mean, have you ever seen Callie that happy?" Mark shook his head, "they're good for each other."

"Okay, so enough talk about Callie," Mark clapped his hands and wrapped a companionable arm around Addison's shoulders. "I need coffee."

"Where are we headed?" She asked, grabbing her purse from the counter top.

"I have no idea, definitely somewhere with pound cake though…" Mark strode toward the hospital exit, leaving a very confused redhead in his wake.

"Pound cake?" She raised an eyebrow, searching for some hint of the punch line for a joke.

"Yep." Mark nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Addison could see the small smirk he was trying to hide. "Pound cake."

"I feel like I'm missing something here…"

* * *

Punching the button for the lobby furiously, Arizona waited anxiously for the elevator doors to close and bring her to the ground floor. _Callie's sick? How sick? I hope she's okay… Oh my gosh what if she's really, REALLY sick… Why didn't I notice anything this morning… she looked okay right? How could I not notice anything... Why didn't she call me?_

"Hey Arizona!" Teddy said, walking into the elevator and pushing the button for the second floor. She effectively broke Arizona's silent rant in her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "How are you doing, I haven't seen you around much."

"Callie's sick, so I'm going to see her…" Arizona mumbled quickly, as she worriedly bounced from foot to foot in the elevator, the wheels on her shoes clanging against the metal floor.

"She's okay right?" Teddy asked, placing a hand on Arizona's shoulder in order to still the nervous moments. Arizona merely shook her head, her lips forming a nervous line and her face devoid of dimples.

"I don't know…"

"Uhm… I know this isn't the best time but…" Teddy began tentatively, "you were with Mark a few minutes ago right?"

"Yep," Arizona nodded distractedly, her gaze fixed on the elevator doors as if her stare could will them open.

"Do you know who that redhead was… the one with the _really _long legs?" Teddy asked quietly, embarrassed to be even bringing up the topic of conversation.

"That was Addison Montgomery," she cocked her head quizzically in Teddy's direction. "Why?"

"They're just friends right?" Teddy asked, hoping, praying that Arizona wouldn't pick up on why she cared.

"Uhm yeah," blue eyes scrutinized Teddy's face quickly before comprehension dawned over the blonde's expression. "Oh my gosh, you and Mark?"

"We've just been out on a couple of dates, but I guess so…" Despite her anxiety a small smile appeared on Arizona's face.

"You guys make sense," she laughed, "I don't know why… but… yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly for a moment before her somber expression returned. "But, you have nothing to worry about, they're just friends."

Teddy sighed, "Oh good. I was a little bit worried, I mean they looked kind of close so… But wow, I'm relieved," Teddy laughed. "At least it wasn't Callie and Mark, I mean they're friends now but from what Cristina tells me," she raised her eyebrows suggestively and Arizona's mouth dropped open.

"Wait what!?"

"Oh-" At her hip, Teddy's pager began to beep nosily as the elevator doors slid open. "Arizona I gotta run." She began to quickly walk out of the elevator, turning toward the cardio wing. "Thanks for the talk, and I hope Callie's okay."

"Teddy!" Arizona called furiously after her friend but the blonde simply waved before she turned a corner and disappeared.

Her hands fell helplessly to her sides as the doors slid closed, Mark and Callie… my Callie and Mark?!? Her girlfriend…and Mark?! Weird.

* * *

The apartment was dark as Arizona pushed open the door, fumbling with the keys for an instant before dropping them, with her purse, unceremoniously on the floor in her haste. Assuming that her girlfriend was asleep, the blonde tiptoed across the carpeted floor, carefully avoiding the mess of clothes and magazines Cristina had left strewn across the hallway after one of her and Meredith's late night tequila celebrations. Arizona had never quite been sure what there was to celebrate, Callie had explained something about them being 'dark and twisty,' two words that had never been used to describe Arizona Robbins, at least, unless they knew her all too well.

"Calliope?" She knocked softly on the door; worry pervading her normally bright tone of voice. When she received no reply, Arizona opened the door. The bed was noticeably empty, the sheets were mussed and the pillow tossed off the bed onto the floor, but… no Callie.

For a moment, a tendril of doubt invaded her thoughts. What Teddy had told her in the elevator: '_at least it's not Callie and Mark, I mean they're friends now, but from what Cristina told me…' _flooded through her mind, temporarily rendering her worry immobile under the wave of self-doubt. But it was only momentary. In an instant Arizona banished the insecurities to the back of her mind, she would talk to Calliope about this, but first, she needed to know that her girlfriend was okay. Nope. Nah uh. Callie wouldn't do that to her. So… no worries.

Looking around the bedroom one last time, Arizona resolved to go back to the hospital, thinking maybe Callie had decided to return to work anyway. Shuffling back into the hallway, the blonde closed the door behind her, the soft click echoing through the empty apartment. Grabbing her purse and locating her keys, which she had discarded on the ground, Arizona slung the bag over her shoulder and moved out the door.

"Arizona?" A feeble voice drifted out of the bathroom, followed by a series of coughs. "Is that you?" Callie's familiar voice was rendered timid and weak to Arizona's ears, seeming almost unrecognizable to the blonde.

Once again, dropping her purse and her keys, Arizona hurried to the bathroom, silently scolding herself for not checking the apartment more thoroughly. Pushing the door open, Arizona sucked in a sharp breath before the worry slammed through her full force.

Callie was kneeling in front of the toilet, her lips pressed tightly together and her fingers gripping the fabric of her t-shirt tightly around her stomach. Her eyes found Arizona's face, radiating pain and the blonde was by her side in an instant. Arizona wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulders and brushed a few stray hairs away from her girlfriend's feverish cheek.

"Hey," Callie mumbled, her lips barely moved with the words and the smile that always appeared at Arizona's arrival was painfully absent.

"Hey," Arizona replied quietly, tracing lines of comfort up and down Callie's back. "Addison told me you called in sick… I came as soon as I heard, are you okay? I mean… of course you're not okay, but…"

"You," Callie coughed but there was a hint of a small smile across her taunt lips. "You're rambling more than normal, normally I would enjoy the cuteness, but…"

"It seems to be exponentially worse when I'm worried," Arizona explained, an apologetic expression freeing her face of anxiety for a moment as her lips curved up into a grin. "How are you feeling though?"

Callie was about to reply but something changed in the brunette's expression. "Move!" Callie exclaimed, her face twisting away the small smile. Pushing Arizona away to protect the blonde from the contents of her stomach, Callie leaned over the toilet and threw up whatever was left of her breakfast. Behind her, Arizona scooted over and gently moved Callie's hair away from her face. Running her fingers through the dark locks, she gathered them into a messy ponytail as Callie leaned, breathlessly over the toilet.

"How much more can I even vomit without becoming seriously dehydrated?" She complained weakly, leaning away from the toilet and glaring at it, as if the porcelain object was the cause of all of her problems. "I've been here _all _morning…"

"All morning?" Arizona asked, her arm returning to wrap around Callie's shoulders.

"Yeah," Callie mumbled, leaning her head on her knees. "My stomach hurts like crazy… I think I woke about an hour after you did, but I couldn't make it into work…"

"Calliope, why didn't you call me?" She lightly ran her fingers over Callie's palm, eventually intertwining their hands and snuggling closer.

"You might not want to do that," Callie mumbled, her gaze drifting toward their clasped hands. "It feels nice, but I mean… I don't want you to get sick too…"

"I'm pretty sure you have food poisoning, from that… rather _interesting _restaurant we went to with Addison yesterday… Anyway, food poisoning, if I remember correctly is not contagious," a touch of mirth appeared in her blue eyes as she brought Callie's hand teasingly to her mouth, kissing it quickly. "So, we're good."

"Oh," the ghost of a grin appeared over Callie's miserable expression. "You know… you don't have to stay with me… don't feel like you _have to _or anything…" The brunette let her eyes drift closed for an instant, missing the surprised and hurt expression that flashed across her girlfriend's face.

"Do you want me to stay?" Arizona asked seriously while she searched her girlfriend's face for a reaction, or possibly the need to vomit again.

"Of course," Callie said quickly, confusion evident in the tilt of her head and the furrow in her brow. "I just meant…" She coughed again, Arizona's hand rubbing warm circles on her back until the fit ceased. "That if you have surgeries, or patients, you shouldn't feel like you_ have_ to stay here… also me being all… vomit crazy isn't exactly the most riveting experience, so I get it if you want to… stay away." She managed a weak smile. "But, you can't think I don't want you here, do you?"

"I don't know," Arizona bit her lip as the brown eyes gazing at her widened in surprise. "You didn't call me, I found out from Addison so I kind of assumed…"

"Oh…" Callie closed her eyes briefly for a moment, leaning against Arizona's shoulder. "I didn't call you because you'd left early and I didn't know if you were in surgery… I just didn't want to bother you."

"It's no bother, I promise you Calliope, I _want _to be here for you… just, please give me advance warning instead of shoving me if you have to vomit again?" She asked, teasing slightly and earning an exhausted smile.

"Okay," Callie acquiesced tiredly, reaching out and flushing the toilet before leaning against Arizona as the blonde's arms twined snugly around her.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona's fingers moved to the line of Callie's t-shirt, nervously plucking at the fabric as Callie looked up at her expectantly.

"Sure," the brunette waited, peering up into Arizona's blue eyes from where her head was pillowed on the blonde's chest.

"Did you sleep with Mark?" The question hung in the air for a moment, and Callie jerked up, wincing immediately at the sudden movement.

"Are you _trying _to make me barf again?" Callie asked, her eyes tracing the familiar features of Arizona's face; looking for amusement, disgust, anger… anything. Arizona merely raised an eyebrow, fixing her anxious gaze on her girlfriend's face. "Yeah, a long time ago… For me he was just a way of getting over Erica and George, but through that was became friends and… no more sex, nope. Not for a LONG time." Callie promised, fearful of Arizona's response.

"That's all?" She asked quietly, "because everyone keeps talking about how hard last year was for you, and I was kind of wondering…"

"Just as a friend, Mark has helped me through a lot. I'll tell you," Callie answered, relieved that Arizona didn't seemed perturbed by her past antics with Mark. "But, maybe tomorrow…"

"Oh, oh my gosh, I didn't mean too… I'm so sorry, you're sick… It's just Teddy was talking about you and Mark and I had forgotten about it, but it randomly popped up into my head-" Despite the fact her limbs were aching, Callie reached up and put a light finger on Arizona's lips, silencing the blonde's rant.

"It's fine, of course I'll tell you… I would just prefer to do so when I'm not in danger of throwing up," Arizona blushed but nodded, returning to her previous position and wrapping her arms around Callie.

"I think," Arizona began after a few moments of comfortable silence. "That rest and fluids are the prescribed treatment for food poisoning, so…" she attempted to tug Callie upright and guide her toward the bedroom.

Callie groaned, remaining firmly on the ground. Her eyes had fluttered shut and she had almost drifted off into a vomit-free sleep in Arizona's arms, now she was being woken up. "I don't think so," she muttered, snuggling decisively closer toward Arizona on the cool, tile floor. "Standing upright… doesn't seem like such a great idea right now."

Grinning at the adorableness that was a sleepy Calliope Torres, Arizona wrapped one arm around Callie's waist, supporting the brunette as she groggily stumbled toward the bedroom. Using her one free hand, Arizona pushed the door open, guiding Callie inside until she could collapse onto the bed.

All too fast, Arizona's arms were gone and Callie was lying exhaustedly in the bed, scrabbling for the blankets to pull around her feverish body.

"Were'd you go?" The brunette murmured into the fabric of the pillow, referring to the absence of the blonde. With considerable effort, Callie lifted her head and peered around the bedroom, Arizona was gone. Resigning herself with disappointment that Arizona must have gone back to the hospital, Callie lay back down, shutting her eyes tightly.

Minutes later the brunette felt wonderfully cold fingers against her cheek, followed by a quick kiss and then some sort of cold towel being draped across her forehead. Mumbling incoherent words of appreciation she heard a small giggle beside her as Arizona slipped into the bed, gathering Callie up in her arms and tangling their legs together.

"You came back," Callie, mumbled sleepily, as Arizona rested her head on top of Callie's hair.

"I didn't go anywhere," Arizona laughed softly. "Also, I brought you a bucket… it's not actually a bucket. It's more of a bowl but if you have to throw up, I assume it's all the same."

"Thanks for taking care of me," came the muffled reply from the brunette as she nestled her cheek in the crook of Arizona's neck. "I mean that in the most badass of ways of course," Callie defended, eliciting a soft laugh from her girlfriend.

"Oh, I almost forgot," excitement found its way into the blonde's voice but at Callie's muted snore it transformed into an adoring giggle. "I'll tell you later," she murmured softly, pressing her lips against the top of Callie's head and snuggling down against the warm body beside hers.

* * *

**A/N: There will be more Addison next chapter, so don't worry, she's not leaving yet.**

**New History will be up sometime soon maybe thursday or friday... it'll probably be the last update before I have to return to school and... ugh :p**

**Reviews make me smile, like this --- :)**


	14. Not a Clue

**A/N: The cure for my writers block? Cookie dough… (NOT pound cake)… psh.**

**It's long to make up for my weirdly long break from this story. There is also a bit of a time skip, it was necessary. **

**I just finished a massive design project, so for the next days I'll try to get updates for ALL of my stories up… I'm still going to be VERY busy for the next week or so... SO maybe slow-ish updates...**

**NOTE: In a comment a few chapters ago, someone (I forgot who) mentioned the 'I love you's…' They'll be in a couple chapters, don't worry :D

* * *

**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Fourteen: Not a Clue**

"Callie!" The redhead banged on the door, clutching a plastic bag in one hand while fumbling with her keys in the other. "Open the door! I know you're not _that _sick!" She insisted, waiting impatiently for her best friend to let her into the apartment.

The door slowly opened. Callie stood in the doorway, looking extremely tied and slightly annoyed. Her hair was a complete mess and it hung in weird disarray around her head while her eyes had a half-closed look to them. Okay, so maybe she was sick.

"Why… on earth… did you have to bang on the door… and yell…" Callie winced, rubbing her neck and looking up to glare at Addison.

"I brought you Rocky Road" Addison held up the plastic bag as a sort of peace offering as she walked into the apartment.

Callie snatched the bag away, looking slightly mollified. "I was asleep… Arizona came back and _we _were asleep. I got food poisoning from that awful restaurant you picked yesterday." She accused, digging a spoon out of the drawer and tearing off the plastic wrapping around the lid of the ice cream container.

"You're sharing," Callie rolled her eyes and reluctantly grabbed another spoon, handing it to Addison who smiled triumphantly before collapsing onto the sofa. "Sorry about the restaurant by the way, honestly it looked good…"

The brunette snorted, "well it wasn't."

"Calliope?" Arizona's muffled voice drifted down the hall until the blonde made her appearance in the living room. She shot a bemused look at the two women who were arguing over a tub of Rocky Road ice cream but she merely shrugged and moved to sit next to Callie on the couch.

"Want some?" Callie held up a spoonful of Rocky Road ice cream tantalizingly in front of Arizona but she wrinkled her nose.

"No thanks, nuts, marshmallows, and chocolate… eh," she shrugged, leaning against Callie and nestling her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"How can you not love it? It's comfort food at its best," Addison dug out another spoonful, shoving it teasingly in Arizona's direction before licking it off the spoon.

"Who needs comforting?" Arizona's blue eyes immediately flickered to Callie's face, trying to see if there was something bothering her girlfriend beside the fact she had thrown up half of her breakfast that morning.

"No one," Callie laughed weakly. "At least not me," she raised an eyebrow in Addison's direction. "It's what I eat when I'm sick."

"I do have one question though," Addison pointed her spoon toward Arizona and Callie who were squashed as close as humanly possible together on the couch.

"Shoot," Callie mumbled, swallowing a mouthful of ice cream.

"Mark and I went out for coffee earlier today, and he kept mentioning 'pound cake…' It was strange. I mean he's Mark, so I'm used to the obscenities, but… pound cake?" Callie snorted, stifling a laugh as Arizona smirked knowingly with a shake of her head.

"It's one of their inside jokes…" The blonde explained as Callie watched Addison's expression change from confusion to a horrified understanding. "Pound cake… Mark decided it was code for 'McNasty…'"

"Oh… OH!" Addison's mouth dropped open. "He kept asking me if I wanted pound cake… oh!"

Callie had given up on trying to stifle her laugh and she giggled uncontrollably at the horrified look on Addison's face.

"Isn't he dating someone though…" Her brow furrowed… "Wasn't her name like… Bear, or something? She was in cardio…"

"Teddy…" Arizona laughed "You were close though, same species I suppose…"

"What a weird name," The redhead raised an eyebrow disdainfully. Frankly she was a little jealous that even Mark, immature, pervy Mark was in a relationship while she was a class A relationship train wreck.

"She's perfectly nice," Callie defended, "And really… Addison? That's not the most common name."

She raised an eyebrow, a teasing challenge glinting in her eyes. "Really, Calliope Iphegenia Torres?"

"Addison!" Callie yelled, trying to deafen out her friend's words but she was too late.

Arizona glanced at Callie a hint of a smile on the corners of her lips. "Iphegenia?" She asked, and watched as a blush flooded Callie's cheeks, banishing the sickness from her expression for a brief moment.

"Maybe…" Callie muttered, taking another huge bite of Rocky Road to keep herself busy. She shot Addison a glare out of the corner of her eye.

"It fits you," Arizona assured her girlfriend, placing a quick kiss on Callie's cheek. "Really, the way you made it sound I was expecting something horrible… but I like it…"

"Sure you do," Callie muttered, trying to look surly but Arizona could see the faint grin that Callie was desperately trying to hide.

Addison looked between them, crushed together on the sofa. She felt a twinge of jealousy twist in her chest until she quashed it. They were happy, sickeningly so… They were always touching, holding hands, stealing adoring glances at each other when they thought no one would notice.

Callie leaned back on the sofa, her eyes fluttering shut for an instant before she let out a groan.

"Addison I'm going to kill you for choosing that restaurant," She grumbled as Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's hair, smoothing it away from her face.

Addison held up her hands in surrender for a moment before she tossed her spoon into the empty ice cream carton. "Hey, I apologized already, plus I brought you your favorite ice cream… I think I deserve to be forgiven here…"

"I'll take it under advisement," she groaned, her fingers knotting in the fabric of her t-shirt as her hands clenched. Arizona worriedly twined their fingers together, comforted slightly by feeling Callie's thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand.

"Well…" Addison looked slightly guiltily down at Callie whose face was returning to its previous shade of green. "I'm going to get some packing down… _really _sorry about the whole food poisoning thing…" Callie nodded weakly.

"Wait," the brunette opened one eye. "Why are you packing?"

"Callie, it's been a week… I have to head back to California, tomorrow. Didn't I tell you?"

"Uhm… no…"

"Whoops," She flashed Callie a guilty smile. "My plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"What!" Callie tried to jump off the sofa but she fell weakly back against the pillows, clutching her stomach and groaning. "But I've been so busy… and you just got here!"

"You, need to get some rest. I'll visit again soon, maybe in a month or two…" Callie nodded, biting her lip as she watched Addison smile and walk back to her temporary bedroom.

"Ugh," Callie grumbled. "I hate being sick… Plus I've been so busy this week I barely got to see Addison," she glared down at her stomach, wondering why on earth she needed to throw up again… Rocky Road? Maybe not the best idea.

"She had Mark to entertain her, you heard all about the pound cake," Arizona laughed, wrapping an arm around Callie's waist and helping her back toward the bedroom. Callie managed a weak giggle before collapsing under the covers.

"I don't want to be sick anymore," the brunette moaned into the pillow. She shuffled closer to Arizona under the covers, relishing the feel of her girlfriend's cool arms around her.

"You sound like my patients," Arizona remarked, dropping a quick kiss on Callie's forehead. "Do you need anything? Water… more ice cream?"

"Nope," Callie snuggled in Arizona's embrace. "I needed you. And you're here…" Apparently, her fever and faint urge to vomit also made Callie Torres _very _cheesy.

* * *

"Addison?" A few hours later, Callie leaned against the doorframe in Addison's bedroom, looking slightly healthier than she had a few hours ago.

"Hmm… Oh, what's up Callie?" She folded another one of her shirts and tossed into her suitcase.

"I wanted to apologize… I mean, I had a lot of surgeries this week… we didn't get to hang out much…"

"I'm used to work here Callie. I know all about the crazy schedules, plus, I mean," she gestured toward her friend, "I got you sick."

"I've forgiven you for that by the way," Callie grinned, sitting down on the edge of Addison's bed. "The Rocky Road kind of made up for it."

"I'm glad," the redhead smirked, folding the last pair of jeans and stuffing them into her already full suitcase. "Don't worry about it though Callie, I showed up at your doorstep. I expected you to be busy."

"Still… I haven't seen you in a while." Callie hesitated, biting her lower lip and looking nervously at Addison. "Don't get me wrong, I love that you came to visit. But why? You didn't even call first."

"Things just got so hectic at the practice… Sam and I, and Naomi… and now Pete… I guess I just needed a break," Addison admitted, her nonchalant exterior faltering.

"Addie… Really, is everything okay…? This whole thing with Pete and Sam, how are you doing?" Callie asked, she had noticed the change in Addison's demeanor when she had mentioned the practice.

"Yes… No… Maybe, I don't know Callie. Honestly? I'm a mess." She exhaled forcefully, sitting down next to Callie on the bed and almost knocking over a pile of shoes she had meant to pack.

"I'm not the best with words… or relationships, but you can tell me about it," Callie assured her friend.

"What are you talking about Callie? You and Arizona, you're perfect. It's almost annoying how happy you both are." Addison managed a small grin but Callie shot her a stern glare.

"You're avoiding."

"Am not."

"Don't deny it."

"Maybe a little," she admitted, leaning her head against Callie's shoulder.

The brunette waited, patiently for Addison to talk. It wasn't easy for any surgeon to admit weakness, they were trained to hide it.

"It's just… I'm going to sound horrible, but I came back thinking everyone would be the same. You've all grown up, you're dating people, building foundations… and I'm just stuck… Hell, even Mark has somebody," she exclaimed bitterly, annoyed at herself for telling her friend this much.

"Hey," Callie wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulders reassuringly. "Addison Montgomery, don't pretend like you don't have anyone. From what I hear, Sam is in love with you, and I think you love him back… You have Mark and I, I'd bet that Mark would ditch Teddy to go out with you… not that I would recommend pursuing that." Callie coughed awkwardly, but Addison let a small smile appearing over her frown.

"Thanks… I guess… It's just, everyone knows what they want by now. They're married, or they're dating, or they have a family… I have a boyfriend whose in love with somebody else, one single egg left, and I'm a double board certified surgeon who only sees the inside of an OR maybe once a month… and it's only for C-Sections!"

"You're Neonatal, aren't you supposed to love the C-Sections?" Callie teased as she attempted to lighten the mood.

"Out of that dramatic outpouring of self-pity, that's what you get out of it? C-Section… so not the point Callie!"

"Relax," Callie coaxed her friend who was currently glaring at her. "I have no idea what I want. I mean, I want Arizona, but it's still early. You know what you want, and that's not a bad thing at all. But, you can't let that cloud your entire life. Have fun, go on dates and admit your feelings for Sam… have fun…"

"That's your advice?" Addison scoffed, half-joking, half-serious. "Have fun?"

"Not really… Just enjoy yourself from time to time. If you want to go out with Sam, go out with Sam… Don't settle. The Addison I knew would never settle." Callie replied, earning a grin.

"You should be a shrink," the redhead remarked. Despite Callie's claim that she wasn't good with words, Addison was feeling much better… Or just much more like her old self. "That's not the only reason I came back you know, I came to check up on you too."

"Oh?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "So, how am I doing?"

"Better than I'd expected," she replied matter-of-factly, nudging Callie playfully.

"Hey, give me some credit here!" Callie grumbled.

"Please. Callie, after Erica someone had just turned you off. You were robotic, and you never once picked up the phone to call me the way you used to… I had to hear about how you were doing from random phone calls with Mark!"

"Uhm… sorry?" Callie offered a guilty smile. She knew Addison was right, she had an annoying talent for being right about this sort of thing.

"Don't apologize. I'm happy for you and Arizona. A little jealous, but I'm happy. You found someone you love, and frankly I like her whole lot better than Erica. For starters she's not arrogant-"

"Woah. Slow down, love?" Callie forced a self-deprecating grin over her face. "Love?"

"It's written all over your face Callie, hers too by the way. You two might not have said the 'I love yous' yet, but it's painfully obvious." Addison could see Callie was denying it, and a small part of her was glad some things stayed the same. Callie was still a mess at relationships. However a much larger part of her wanted to beat both George and Erica up for messing her up so badly.

"That's crazy, Addison… we've been going out for only a month," Callie laughed, ignoring the knowing look Addison was shooting in her direction.

"It's actually your one month anniversary today," she reminded Callie whose eyes widened immediately.

"How did you know?"

"Arizona told me."

"Oh crap," Callie murmured. "And I was sick all morning… Some anniversary, it's like 'happy one month anniversary Arizona but I have to vomit…' Geez."

* * *

**(Next Day, at the Airport)**

"You'd better call me more often," Addison warned, pulling Callie into a tight hug as she clutched her bag with her spare hand. Arizona offered a warm smile and pulled Addison into a hug as well.

"It was super nice to meet you," Arizona said, smiling her dimpled smile and winding her arm around Callie's waist.

"Likewise," Addison returned the smile. "She's one of my best friends, you'd better not hurt her," Arizona's resolve didn't falter and neither did her infectious grin.

"I would never," She replied confidently, cutting Callie off in her protest against Addison's threats.

"Visit soon, okay?" Callie asked, before Addison turned to pass through airport security.

"I promise, but it works both ways. You two should come see California, we have actual sunlight." She teased, grabbing her second back and waving at the two women who stood in the airport terminal. "I'll miss you Callie."

* * *

**(One month later)**

Arizona changed the TV channel again, the fifth time in about thirty seconds since the Friends re-run had ended.

It was one of those rare days when she had the day off, but Callie had to head into the hospital for full shift. Usually they could barter with the Chief to get their off days at the same time, but they had had no such luck.

It was only 2:45. She still had another four hours until Callie could make it back to their apartment. Apparently, she wasn't very good at entertaining herself. As a surgeon she worked most days, and most nights. That didn't leave much leisure time.

But, for once, she was glad she was alone. Today was one of the those days, those days when she needed to be left alone with a box of donuts.

Jumping slightly, a loud knocking startled her out of her TV-induced trance. For a brief moment, Arizona contemplated, pretending she wasn't home, but it was probably just Cristina having locked herself out again.

Arizona opened the door, coming face to face with her brother.

"Go pack," he demanded, holding up a box that looked suspiciously like it was from Dunkin' Donuts.

"What? Owen, what are you talking about… Today's-"

"Arizona, I know what today is." He cut her off firmly. It was then she noticed the duffel bag under his arm as he stood in the doorway. "I'm taking you to New York."

"No." Arizona stated coldly, now no longer confused about what he was talking about. She knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"It's only for two days, Arizona," He sighed, taking in her stubborn expression. "I haven't told Cristina yet either. I just flew out last year for two days, and I came up with an excuse."

"I don't need an excuse. I'm not going," Arizona replied, attempting unsuccessfully to shut the door in his face.

"You haven't been for the past seven years, Arizona. The rest of the family won't be there this year, so you don't have to worry about them. You need this."

"No. I don't need this, he's buried, he's dead, he's gone. We buried him there, ten years ago. I don't need to visit to know that… I have Callie, I have a job here, a life here now…" She hissed vehemently, making Owen take an involuntary step back.

"And until two months ago, your life was in New York. I'm not asking you to move back, I love having you here Zona, but you need this."

"I spent the first years of my residency and my career living in that city. You visited him once a year? He was there _every _day for me. His picture is up in the hallway at that hospital, I didn't need to visit him, he was everywhere." Arizona attempted again to shut the door, when that failed she tried to calm down but the look Owen was giving her wasn't helping.

"I understand why you left. I don't think I could bring myself to work in there either, but it was us. Us three, army brats, doctors, friends, family. You won't leave him completely alone Arizona, it's not like you." He shook his head, setting the box down on the floor he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tentatively at first, Arizona leaned into her brother's embrace, not sure whether she wanted to punch him or break down into sobs.

"The rest of the family won't be there?" She asked, and he quickly nodded. "why haven't you told Cristina?"

"It's just easier, it's only two days a year…" He explained, "Our flight leaves in two hours, pack." He said, watching as she hesitated.

"I don't know Owen," She murmured quietly.

"It's Dakota. He's our brother, I think he deserves two days out of our lives." Owen replied, it was harsh but Arizona looked up at him sadly and nodded.

"He deserves everyday," she mumbled walking down the hall to pack a spare change of clothes. "I'll come, but if the rest of the family is there. Owen, I'll leave."

"That's fine Zona." He picked up the box again, ushering her out the door and into the car a few minutes later.

"You brought donuts?" She asked, eyeing the box.

"Of course, I know you pretty well Zona." He replied with a small smile as she dropped her bag in the back of his car.

"Good."

"Hey Cristina have you seen Arizona?" Callie called down the hall toward her sullen roommate's door. Cristina poked her head out a few moments later.

"I don't know, maybe she's out with Owen or something… Whatever, just check the message machine." She replied, before shutting the door again.

Callie shrugged, pressing the flashing message button. _"Hey Callie, and Cristina I guess… It's Arizona… Owen and I we had something to uhm… do in New York, we'll be back in two days… miss you…_" Callie stiffened automatically and even Cristina made her way out into the kitchen.

"Did I hear that right? New York?" She asked, shooting Callie a confused look.

"Yep… That's were Arizona worked before she moved here… I wonder why she didn't tell me earlier…" Callie mused, feeling a sense of mounting dread building in her chest.

"I think this happened last year too, weird. I think it was around this time too, Owen randomly headed off to New York for two days…" Cristina paused, "You know what's going on?"

"Not a clue."

* * *

**A/N: It will all be explained next chapter :D Plus, Callie and Cristina take a trip together, oh, what fun!**

**Also, send good thoughts toward my laptop, I think it's about to break XD**

**Reviews make me smile :D**


	15. Donuts

**A/N: Sorry for adding so much angst with the last update of From a Whisper to a Scream.. so this is a bit happier... I guess.**

**I know it starts off kind of sad and depressing, but it gets better, I promise :) Also, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, as always you guys are super awesome :D**

**I have been updating like mad this weekend because I might not be able to update for awhile so... enjoy.**

* * *

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter Fifteen: Donuts**

_"Well…" Callie paused, her hand hovering over the replay button on the answering machine. "What do we do? I mean… they're in New York."_

_Cristina raised an eyebrow. "Do? Why would we do anything?" She asked, shooting Callie a disbelieving glace._

"You're not the least bit curious?" Callie leaned over the counter and fixed the bored resident with a mischievous glance.

"Nope." Cristina replied bluntly. "They'll be back in two days, and they called, so that's good enough for me. If you want to play Nancy Drew, don't involve me." She scoffed heading off down the hall into her bedroom.

"You're not even a tiny bit worried?" Callie yelled after her, but the brunette merely shook her head, waved her hand in a half-hearted good bye and slammed her bedroom drawer. Callie sighed, pushing the button, she listened to the message over again.

**Hey Callie, and Cristina I guess… It's Arizona… Owen and I we had something to uhm… do in New York, we'll be back in two days… miss you…**

_

* * *

_

The constricted feeling in Arizona's chest grew as the familiar New York cityscape drifted by beneath the plane. They were due to land in ten minutes, it was almost four thirty in the afternoon and they had on in the plane for nearly seven hours but Arizona didn't want to get out.

"You okay?' Owen nudged her arm, breaking her staring contest with the landscape below her.

"Yeah, totally." She forced a smile and faced foreword again, this time focusing her attention on the fabric of the plane seats.

"You've eaten eleven donuts in the past six hours," Owen reminded her with a somber expression. "I know you well enough to know what that means, Zona." Despite the depressing air, he held up the last donut teasingly and gestured toward the empty box. "You only left me one."

Arizona reached over and snatched the donut out of his grasp, allowing a brief, triumphant smile to crease her lips.

"I'm fine. We'll just go to the hotel, eat dinner and then we'll go to the… place… No big deal," she lied as she bit into the glazed donut. Owen watched her skeptically for a moment as she polished off the last donut from the box her had used to entice her out of her apartment.

"That's your twelfth donut."

"So? I'm hungry, and plane food," she wrinkled her nose and brushed a few stray crumbs off of her fingers. "Is icky."

"You aren't fooling me," he stated, but it seemed for the time being, he was going to let the subject drop.

Arizona let out a sigh and settled back into her chair. She could do this. It was only two days, and she had done it before… Although, the twelve donuts she had consumed in the last six hours, not the best idea. Her fingers clenched in her lap as the plane's wheels jolted and they landed shakily on the runway.

She was back in New York. She had packed her bags two months ago and sworn she was finished with this city. Now, she was back. It took all of her strength not to bolt back into the airport and climb onto the next plane to Seattle. But she didn't, instead she followed Owen out of the airport and into the taxi to their hotel, carefully making sure to force a smile over her numb lips every so often.

Watching the city pass through the grimy windows of the taxi, Arizona felt wave after wave of nostalgia envelope her body as she remembered seeing those same sights every night as she went home from the hospital. On their way to their hotel the taxi passed the entrance to New York Presbyterian. Arizona felt her hurt clench in her chest as she watched the hospital she used to work at drift by through the window.

After a completely silent taxi ride, they arrived at their hotel around five o'clock in the evening. Again, it took every ounce of strength Arizona possessed to force herself out of the car and walk toward the familiar setting of the beige hotel. She had stayed there multiple times before. Once when she was an intern and her apartment building was undergoing construction. The second time she had been here had been the last time. Her entire family had come to visit her in New York maybe three or four years ago and after that visit Arizona vowed never to set floot in that hotel ever again. Unfortunately Owen didn't know that.

As Owen checked them into their hotel rooms, Arizona pulled out her cell phone. She hadn't turned it on since she had boarded the plane back in Seattle and she had three missed calls from Calliope. Smiling sadly, Arizona closed her phone and sucked in a deep breath. Two days. Only two days and then she could run back to Seattle.

"You," Owen handed her a credit card sized room key. "are in room 256, and I'm across the hall in room 255." Arizona nodded silently and accepted the card, shoving it into her pocket as she grabbed her bag.

"Do you want to go tonight? Or we could go tomorrow?" He asked carefully as they boarded the elevator.

"Tonight." Arizona replied shortly. She needed to get this over with.

"Okay," he replied quietly as the metal doors slid open. "After dinner?" She nodded in tacit agreement and unlocked the door to her room. "I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour? We can go grab some food first." Arizona nodded again and flashed him a faint grin before shutting the door behind her.

Once she was alone, everything fell apart. She had no reason to keep up the pitiful pretence that she was 'fine.' Tears pooled unbidden in the corners of her eyelids and she made no effort to stop them as they dripped down her cheeks.

* * *

A few hours later Owen dropped a few bills onto the table to cover the tip and gestured toward the door.

"You ready to go?" He asked, seemingly unaffected by the fact he was asking if she was ready to go visit a cemetery.

"Yep." She replied with a tight smile.

She wasn't, not at all.

"Good. I thought we could walk, it's only a few blocks away." He remarked, earning nothing more than a nod from his sister.

They walked down the street, once again in silence as the brisk night air swirled around them. Arizona was grateful for the walk, it gave her time to gather her thoughts, to try to organize the rush of emotions inside of her into some semblance of an emotional balance. She knew exactly how long it would take to get to the cemetery. She knew every landmark, every crack in the sidewalk along the street and frankly, they were walking too fast.

She snuck a sidelong glance in her brother's direction; he seemed nonchalant, jovial even. She didn't understand it. They were going to visit their dead brother. Dakota. How was he so… calm?

She could see the fence that bordered the cemetery faintly in the fading sunlight. As they neared it, Arizona stopped in her tracks. It took Owen a few seconds to realize she wasn't walking beside him anymore, but when he did he stopped and turned to face her.

"I can't" she said softly. "Owen… I… I can't do this."

"Zona, it'll be fine." He attempted to reassure her, but she frowned and her gaze hardened.

"Everything was fine the way it was. I don't need this, he doesn't need this from us." She replied, keeping her gaze focused on her brother instead of the cemetery behind him.

"Ari-"

"No, Owen." Something inside of Arizona had snapped. "You might need this. I don't I was fine living my life the way it was."

"If you can't visit your brother, once a year, you're not fine."

"I'm not the problem. You dragged me here. I've been trying to keep from bursting into tears all day long Owen. I ate twelve donuts and my girlfriend has now called me five times and I can't find the courage to pick up my stupid phone and call her back. I knew coming back here wouldn't be good for me, you don't even seem upset Owen!" Her voice rose until her final words. She knew it was a low blow, she knew how upset and broken Owen had been over Dakota's death. But, the way he had acted today…

"You think I'm not upset?" He asked, incredulously.

"I don't know what to think Owen! This city… I can't function here, I can't be here-"

"I was with my platoon the day that he died. We had just finished a six day assignment and we were waiting in the camp for the new assignments to come in." He laughed softly. No one had heard this part of the story, not even his little sister or their parents. "I remember because Teddy kept complaining about having nothing to eat but three cans of tomato soup. I was trying to find something else in all of our packs that we could eat for dinner when the phone rang. They told me my little brother had died." He watched the fierce expression melt off of his sister's face. "You know how messed up I was after that. All of us were, but with the dreams I kept getting and what happened with my platoon, everyone was focused on me. It took me years until I could come and visit him, but he wouldn't want us to live like this. That's what I realized, and _that's_ why I don't seem upset. He wouldn't want us to have to keep fighting back this sadness, Zona. I've made my peace with that."

Arizona looked like she was about to say something but he continued.

"I think, that while everyone was so focused on helping me through what happened with my platoon and the PTSD, they forgot about you. We were all messed up Arizona, but you never made your peace with it. You helped me find mine, but you never did… I brought you here, because he deserves a visit from you, and you need to face him someday." He nodded, and crossed him arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry Owen," Arizona murmured as the sun slowly slipped past the horizon. "But, I can't." She turned away and began walking in the other direction down the street. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

Owen sighed, watching his sister walk away, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Impulsively he pulled out his cell phone and dialed an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" Callie voice sounded groggy on the other end of the line, like she had just woken up.

"Hey Callie? It's Owen."

"Owen? Wait, where's Arizona?" The voice sounded instantly more alert.

"I brought her to New York for a few days but… Can you take a few days off?"

"Did something happen?" Callie asked anxiously, Owen could hear noises in the background, as if someone was rifling through a drawer or something.

"Sort of… She needs you… Can you come to New York for a day or two?"

"Yeah… I think so. I'll talk to the Chief. Do you want me to bring Cristina with me?" She asked, but Owen hesitated.

"If she wants to come…" He really didn't expect her to abandon the hospital and a chance at surgeries to fly out to New York, but he would leave the choice up to her. He knew better than to assume anything about Cristina Yang.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then… Is Arizona okay?" Worry laced the brunette's voice and despite the situation, Owen couldn't help but be glad that his sister had found someone like Callie.

"She's… No, not really… You'll see when you come."

"Okay." Callie sounded cautious, but also still worried. "I'll come as soon as I can, and I'll text you our flight information in a few hours."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Cristina! C'mon." Callie grabbed the resident's jacket sleeve and began dragging her away from the desk.

"What Callie?" Cristina yanked her away and glared at the attending with an expression resembling either annoyance or one she would use if she was looking at someone with three heads.

"We're going to New York," Callie announced but Cristina backed away.

"Why on earth are we going? And why is this a 'we' thing? I told you, they'd be back in two days anyway. I'm not playing detective in New York with you so you can find out why your girlfriend and her brother jetted off for two days." She scoffed, but Callie grabbed her sleeve again impatiently.

"My girlfriend, and your _boyfriend._" Callie corrected._ "_Owen called-"

"Owen called you?" Cristina's brow furrowed in confusion but Callie just shook her head.

"Something happened, Cristina. He asked me to go out to New York to see Arizona… He said you should come if you want to…"

"What if I don't want to? he'll be back in two days anyway…" The brunette replied, already inching back toward the ER.

"He sounded upset Cristina, and I know Owen is one of the few people you actually give a crap about. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who asks for help often," a flicker of recognition crossed Cristina's face and Callie thought she might have seen a hint of worry tint her features.

"What happened?"

"He didn't say, so… I talked to the Chief and got us both three days off, are you coming?" She asked, confident that Cristina would lose her robot exterior for a few days and be there for her boyfriend.

"No, I'm scrubbing in with Teddy on a-"

"Cristina, there will always be more surgeries, but frankly there won't be more… Owens… So the choice is pretty obvious here," Callie checked her watch; their flight was leaving in just under two hours.

"Fine," Cristina muttered, looking longingly toward the elevator that could take her to the surgery floor and the cardiac wing.

"Good. We have fifteen minutes to pack, lets go." Callie ordered walking purposefully out of the hospital while Cristina slouched behind her.

Two hours later, both Callie and Cristina had boarded the plane and found their seats which unfortunately for Callie were next to each other.

"Hey, Callie?" Cristina said, and Callie looked up from the magazine she had brought with her.

"Yeah?"

"You're rich, aren't you?" Cristina asked with her typical conversational insensitivity.

"Uhm… why?" She raised an eyebrow; very confused as to the direction this conversation was going.

"Why didn't you buy us first class tickets, instead of these crappy ones with small children sitting behind us who find it extremely amusing to kick me?" Call smirked, twisting in her seat until she could see and small girl sitting in the seat behind Cristina. Giving the girl a small smile she turned back in her seat.

"Sorry, I just bought the first ones they had. I didn't really think of your high maintenance ways."

"Well, you'll paying for my expensive spinal correctional surgery if that little monster behind me doesn't stop playing kickball with the back of my chair." Cristina grouched, staring daggers at the girl behind her as Callie shrugged.

"I'll probably be performing the surgery, so I'd use the opportunity to let Derek fiddle around in your brain to see if he can somehow fix your obviously defective emotional center." Callie replied, turning her attention back to her magazine. Cristina fell silent in her seat until a few minutes later.

"Hey Callie?" Cristina began again.

Callie peered over the corner of her magazine warningly but reluctantly stopped reading. "Yes, lowly resident?"

"Look at that guy over there?" Cristina pointed across the aisle to an elderly man sitting a few rows back.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he's at risk for a heart attack? Or possibly an aneurysm, or maybe something neruo, like a brain tumor?" Cristina asked and Callie's eyebrow's raised in alarm.

"Did you see something?" She asked worriedly, peering at the man carefully. "A symptom?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"No… why?"

"Oh… never mind," Cristina pretended to be nonchalant but Callie kept glaring at her.

"Seriously, why?"

"I was just thinking, maybe if he collapses or something, the hospitals in New York will let us... or me, do the surgery."

"You're a horrible person," Callie stated, and turned her attention back to her magazine.

"What about him?" Cristina gestured to another man sitting a few feet in front of them.

"That's it, we have seven hours, and you don't speak! Or, I'll request you on my service for the next month." Cristina frowned and settled back into her seat. "And you know what?" Callie turned around in her seat and smiled kindly at the little girl. "Please, keep kicking her." She requested and the little girl nodded with childish delight.

"You're evil." Cristina groaned as the little girl kept kicking the back of her chair.

"I believe I told you not to speak."

* * *

Arizona opened her door after a series of loud knocks the next morning. Owen appeared standing in the doorway, and Arizona winced.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said awkwardly as he stood in the doorway.

"It's fine. I had no right to drag you out here," Arizona nodded, sighing in relief. "But we are going somewhere today." He announced.

"Owen, I've had enough of you dragging me off to random places," she replied, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"It's not like that, it's some place in New York." Owen promised but Arizona still looked doubtful. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you… I just… all right, fine… I'll go." She reached down and grabbed her purse and pulled on her jacket. "But I reserve the right to veto any activity you might try to drag me do."

"Deal," Owen replied with an easy smile as he draped an arm around his sister's shoulders.

Ten minutes later, Arizona was standing in front of the entrance to the airport looking extremely confused. Owen simply started walking inside, looking behind himself to see if she was following.

"Owen," Arizona said, her tone laced with annoyance. "Why on earth did you bring me to an airport. I didn't pack and there is no way I'm going anywhere else except Seattle."

"We're not going anywhere." He answered, as he headed inside. "You'll see, just humor me for a few more minutes."

Arizona frowned but reluctantly followed her brother inside. "I'm so close to using my veto right now," she muttered under her breath.

In the crowded airport Owen led to her to the area where people arriving from the gates filter out. He stood waiting in front of a row of chairs and watching the people walking out.

"Owen this isn't funny," Arizona threatened. "Tell me what's going on!" Owen merely smirked and pointed to the gates where two very familiar people were walking toward them. Arizona's breath caught in her throat as she saw Callie.

Callie saw Arizona at almost the same moment and a small grin formed on the brunette's face. Walking foreword, Arizona stared at her for a brief moment before her girlfriend pulled her into a tight hug.

Burying her face in the fabric of Callie's jacket, Arizona felt the brunette's arms wind protectively around her body. She clung tightly to Callie, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck as if she was her lifeline.

"Hey," Callie murmured into Arizona's hair. Under her touch, Callie felt Arizona fall apart of her shoulder as the smaller woman's body began to shudder with sobs. Heedless of the fact they were still standing in the middle of the airport, Callie rubbed circles on Arizona's back, whispering comforting words into the blonde's ear even though she still had absolutely no idea what the problem was.

"I'm s-sorry... I'm glad to see you... really glad." Arizona choked out after a few moments. Callie shook her head and brushed a few tears off of Arizona's cheek with her thumb.

"Don't apologize," Callie managed a small smile. "I have no idea why you're upset, but you don't ever have to apologize for being upset."

"I'll tell you… just… can we… go… somewhere?" Arizona asked softly, as she reluctantly stepped out of Callie's embrace, instead taking the brunette's hand and twining their fingers together.

"Of course," Arizona led Callie over to where Owen and Cristina were standing, having a much less emotional reunion. The blonde had guessed it was her brother who had called Callie, and normally she would be upset that he would do something like that since she hated surprises, but she had needed it.

"We're going to get out of the city for awhile," Arizona explained quietly, as Owen nodded.

"We can see you guys back at the hotel in a few hours," Owen replied, taking Cristina's hand.

Arizona led Callie out of the airport, turning her head to look her behind at Owen and mouth a 'thank you.' He nodded and smiled sadly at her before turning back to Cristina.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter... Something pretty big happens, like a relationship milestone I suppose. Can you guess what it is? I'm curious :) **

**New History is next, but I have a huge exam this week so.. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**


	16. The Way It Ends

**A/N: Soooooo... Stuff.. here... Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I love them all :)**

**Tidal Wave **

**Chapter Sixteen: The Way It Ends (Yes, I stole the song from the finale)**

_This is the way it ends_

_This is my life to give_

_This is the way it ends_

_nothing is meaningless_

**_-The Way It Ends by Landon Pigg_**

**_

* * *

_**

They didn't talk. Callie didn't say a word as Arizona led her out of the airport. She didn't say anything as the blonde recited an address to the cab driver and her hand clenched Callie's on the fabric of the car seat. She didn't even say anything as the taxi slowed down in front of a deserted park and Arizona climbed out of the back seat, pulling Callie with her. She remained mute until Arizona stopped by the swing set, sitting down in one of the two empty swings and letting her feet trail against the sandy ground.

"Arizona," Callie murmured softly, brushing a strand of hair away from the blonde's face. "Please… talk to me… When Owen called, and he just said something was wrong… I want to help, if you let me."

Arizona shook her head, leaning back and raising her feet off the ground. Swinging them back and forth she built up momentum as Callie stepped back from the swing set. Sitting down on the swing next to Arizona's she watched as the blonde swung higher and higher, never letting her feet brush against the ground.

It was probably a bizarre sight, two grown women sitting on the swings in an empty park, one sitting motionless while the other swung as if her life depended on it.

"Arizona!" Callie tried again a few minutes later, but she received no response. Jamming her hands into the pockets of her jacket and trying get as comfortable as she could on the strip of rubber that made up the swing, Callie waited.

Fifteen minutes later, after listening to the metallic creak of the chain against the metal bar as Arizona continued to swing back and forth, back and forth, Callie was getting slightly anxious. Cautiously, she stood up and walked the small distance to stand next to Arizona's swing, carful to avoid being kicked in the face. Reaching out, she grasped the chain. The change in velocity nearly knocked the blonde off the swing as one half of the swing swung wildly in the air and Arizona grabbed onto the chains to steady herself. Gradually, she dragged her feet against the ground, slowing herself down enough for Callie to stand in front of the swing as it swung slowly back and forth, barely moving a few inches in either direction.

"Please," Callie murmured quietly.

Arizona looked up as Callie for the first time since she had began swinging. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there were tear streaks and lines of mascara dripping down her cheeks. Hurriedly, the blonde raised a sleeve to wipe the evidence off of her cheeks, but Callie had seen it. As the swing slowed to a final, grinding halt, Callie took a step foreword, catching the blonde as she collapsed against Callie's shoulder, her entire body trembling with sobs. Callie's arms wound tightly around Arizona's body, tracing lines of comfort up and down her back.

"It's okay," Callie whispered over and over again, against Arizona's blonde curls. "I promise, whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"Swinging used to help." Arizona stated with a trembling sigh against the fabric of Callie's jacket.

"I have no idea what that means," Callie replied quietly with a small smile, as Arizona giggled.

"When we lived in New York, as kids. I used to come here and just… swing… It used to be therapeutic… or something."

Callie nodded, as Arizona rested her cheek against Callie's shoulder, her breath ghosting across the brunette's neck.

"I'm sorry about this- I was really going to-" Callie lifted a finger and placed it gently against Arizona's lips.

"No apologizing. You did that already, and it's completely unnecessary. Just talk to me…" Arizona nodded, standing up slowly and walking over to sit under one of the tree scattered around the park. For a moment Callie was afraid it was going to lead to another half an hour of silence and crying, both of which she didn't mind as long as she knew the reason for the silence and crying. But, to Callie's surprise as she sat down next to Arizona the blonde began to speak.

"We used to live right down that street," Arizona pointed down a side street that curved up away from the park. "My parents moved out of that house after we had all made it through Med School. They had always joked they were going to move to somewhere sunny, like Florida, and one day… they did. We had grown up, and we were all starting to build our live, living out what we had dreamed of doing since we played surgery in the backyard on a pumpkin. Everyone moved away, Owen went to the army, then Seattle. Dakota enlisted in the marines. But, I stayed here. I loved the city, and I loved working at New York Presbyterian." Arizona nodded with a sad smile.

"Then, eight years ago Dakota, our second brother, died. The city lost its magic for me after that. I woke up, walked to the hospital, and walked back home. It was routine, it was completely mundane and I never did anything else. For me reminders Dakota was everywhere in New York, so I isolated myself. Three months ago, I couldn't take it anymore… I packed up everything and bought a plane ticket for Seattle the second I got the job offer." She explained quietly, looking up at Callie and flashing the brunette a small smile. "And, I met my brother's girlfriend and their roommate… You were wearing some ratty college t-shirt and striped pajama pants… and you offered to make me breakfast."

Callie laughed despite the somber mood as she remembered staring at Arizona for perhaps an entire minute before remembering to speak and then mumbling something about making eggs.

"I know the circumstances were horrible for you, but I'm glad you packed everything up and moved to Seattle," Callie grinned.

"I'm glad I did too," Arizona murmured in reply, leaning up to press her lips briefly against Callie's as they sat against the tree.

"Do you ever miss here?" Callie asked softly, looking around the idyllic park.

"Sometimes," Arizona admitted. "I miss the park, or the school we all attended… I don't miss my job or the huge city. I used to love it but now," Arizona shrugged. "For me, seeing New York is like… Seeing him."

"I get that," Callie nodded as Arizona leaned against her shoulder. "The Archfield Hotel is kind of like that for me. Most of my life with George was there, the short period of time when we were actually happy was when we lived there. I don't I'd ever really be able to stay there again... it would be too weird, and too hard for me. Too much of him is there..."

"It's just... Owen thinks I haven't made my peace with Dakota's death. And, maybe I haven't, but I've made as much of a peace with it as I'm ever going to. They visited him once a year? I was with him everyday. He was buried a few streets down from my apartment, and they hung a picture of him in one of the halls at the hospital. I don't think he gets that, I don't need to go to his grave and tell him goodbye every year. I did it once. I did it everyday."

"Everyone grieves in different ways." Callie remarked thoughtfully, snaking an arm around Arizona's shoulders. "You eat donuts, Meredith mopes around the house making sad faces, Cristina destroys household fixtures, and I dance around and drink Tequila… although I think all of us do that. You should tell Owen, what you told me. From what you've said, it sounds like you had to say goodbye to him in a thousand different ways everyday. Tell him that, I'm sure Owen will understand."

"Thank you," Arizona managed a small smile.

"Hold on," Callie pulled her purse toward her and rummaged through it for a second. "It's really squished, and I totally forgot about it, but I brought you a donut from the place at the airport." She held up the paper bag and handed it over to Arizona, who took one look at it and burst into tears.

Callie looked bewildered for a moment before hurriedly pushing the bag containing the donut away and rubbing a hand across Arizona's back.

"S-Sorry," Arizona sniffled and reached out to take the donut bag. "I-I d-didn't mean to… T-thank y-you," she stuttered, reaching into the bag and pulling out the donut before taking a few bites.

"Uhm... Just for future reference, why did the fact that I brought you a donut make you start to cry?" Callie asked cautiously, as Arizona devoured the treat in about thirty seconds.

"It's what he used to do." Arizona explained, dusting her fingers off on a napkin. "I would run off to this park whenever I was upset and our parents would never know where I'd gone… Owen would usually try to talk our parents out of whatever had them upset at us and Dakota would always show up maybe an hour after I'd run off with a bag of donuts…"

"Oh… Sorry…" Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's hair and pulled the blonde back into her arms.

"Don't be," Arizona replied, "I didn't mean to… freak out… Plus, it was a very good donut. Glazed donuts with sprinkles are always underrated."

"Eh, too colorful… Chocolate donuts are totally better," Callie teased, "but you seemed like a sprinkles person."

"You know me too well," Arizona replied with a mock sigh as she snuggled down against Callie's shoulder.

They sat like that for a while, Arizona nestled against the brunette's shoulder as Callie's hand trailed absent mindedly up and down Arizona's arm.

"I love you." It was so quiet, Callie almost didn't hear it but she looked down at Arizona, her brown eyes wide.

"Uhm… what?" She asked, carefully.

"I said… uhm… I love you… And I do, I mean… You brought me a sprinkley donut, and I don't know if that's actually a word… but you did… and when I came to Seattle I hadn't worn my Heeleys since Dakota died, but after I met you I went out a bought a pair… and now you tease me about the fact I never take them off… And when my stupid brother practically kidnapped me and took me to New York, you came because I needed you to… You just… make things better… you make everything better, but I get it if… if you don't want to say it back… I mean… I'm not expect-"

"I love you too," Callie replied, after she had let Arizona ramble for a good two minutes.

"You do?" The blonde asked breathlessly, not allowing herself to believe" it quite yet.

"I do. Sprinkley donuts, Heeley's, and authority issues… all of that... I love you."

* * *

"Arizona," Callie grumbled as the blonde dragged her up the last flight of stairs. "Why on earth do we have to do this?"

"Everyone should do it at least once," Arizona chided the brunette.

"You've lived her before, you must have done this loads of times," She complained as Arizona pushed the door open leading Callie out onto the open air.

"Just. Look." The blonde smirked as she gestured toward the cityscape below them.

"Oh." Callie gazed wide-eyed at the expanse of New York spread out below them, the city ending just at the edge of the harbor. Lights were just starting to come on across the city as dusk fell slowly.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded knowingly. "I told you. The empire state building is a must-see for any visitor to New York."

"So is the empire state building _elevator_."

"Calliope, the stairs are part of the experience. Plus we didn't walk the entire way, just the last like... thirty flights or so..." Arizona scolded as they walked to the edge of the open space, stopping at the low wall and railing bordering the top of the Empire State Building. Arizona had insisted on walked up what felt like one-hundred flights of stairs after she had dragged Callie to see the Empire state building.

"This is pretty cliché you know, romantic moments on top of the Empire State building." Callie teased.

"Hey! Number one, it's a cliché for a reason! Number two, who said anything about romance?" Arizona replied, indignant that her grouchy girlfriend was spoiling her plans.

"No romance?" Callie said with mock horror.

"Okay, maybe a little." Arizona conceded, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist. She pulled Callie closer, eventually capturing the brunette's lips with her own as they stood about one thousand above the New York cityscape.

"Hmm… I kind of love you, you know that?" Callie smirked, loving the way it felt to say those simple three words.

"I might have heard you mention it once or twice," Arizona nodded. "I kind of love you too by the way, just so we're clear."

"Crap." Callie looked down at her watch as Arizona looked up at her with surprise.

Arizona wrinkled her nose, "not the best reaction to a declaration of love, Calliope."

"Oh… not that at all," Callie laughed, "but we have to meet Cristina and Owen at the restaurant in about five minutes."

"Eh," Arizona shrugged. "We can be late, I'm sure they can entertain each other for a few minutes."

"Definitely. After sitting on a place with her for almost seven hours, I've had enough Cristina Yang for at least a few more minutes."

"Wow, I can imagine, what did she do?"

"First, she tried to see if anyone on our plane was sick and might need emergency surgery… Then she complained for about three hours that the girl behind her was kicking her chair. I only got her to shut up after threatening to take her off cardio for a month," Callie laughed.

"I'm selfishly glad you had to survive that, because, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to see you. But, I can always put her on PEDs for a week, as punishment." Arizona kissed Callie lightly as the brunette flashed her a huge smile.

"Nah, like you said, the flight was completely worth it and she'd scare the tiny humans you try so hard to save." Callie replied, reaching down and threading her fingers through Arizona's.

"I don't want to leave," Arizona pouted, looking out across the water of the harbor.

"Well," Callie coaxed, placing a light kiss on the skin my Arizona's ear. "We have an entire day before we have to go back to Seattle tomorrow…" She felt Arizona shiver at her words.

"We should go to the giant toy store!" Arizona exclaimed brightly, causing her girlfriend to groan.

"_So_ not what I meant," Callie replied. "But… okay… I guess…"

"I wanted to thank you," Arizona pulled Callie to a stop as they had started walking toward the exit.

"What for?" Callie asked, confused.

"I would never have been able to… just walk around here, visit the same places we used to go as a family if you hadn't been here. So, thank you, for coming."

"I'll always come," Callie replied with a smile, as she leaned foreword and kissed Arizona lightly on the lips. "Come on… and we're taking the elevator the _entire_ way this time."

* * *

"Anyone need more alcohol?' Cristina asked as she held up her empty glass and looked around the table.

"Nope," Owen gestured toward his full glass. "Zona?"

"No thanks, I still have some." Arizona replied.

"I'll come," Callie answered Cristina, getting up to follow the brunette toward the bar. As they walked off Owen turned toward his sister with a mischevious look in his eye.

"Remember that question I asked you that night you were freaking out about how to tell Callie about your nightmares?" Arizona's brow furrowed but she shook her head.

"Nope, refresh my memory?"

"I basically asked you to choose between love and surgery… You told me to ask you again in a few months."

"Oh right," Arizona laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, it's been a few months, surgery or love?" He asked, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a long drink as he watched his sister.

"Calliope," Arizona smiled, looking over to her girlfriend standing at the bar. "I would choose Calliope."

**---El Fin---**

**A/N: Reviews are SUPER DUPER appreciated :)**

**New History Update is next**

**Also, I MAY continue Airplanes because some people asked about that in reviews, but I think at least for a week or two I want to be able to update New History and From a Whisper to a Scream faster so... Yeah, maybe on the continuation... but ya know... We'll see, but would you guys like that continued?**


End file.
